Starvation
by Kentwell7
Summary: Un an après la défaite des rebelles, un horrible châtiment a été décidé: vingt-quatre enfants vont être envoyés dans une arène pour s'entre-tuer. Ce sont les premiers Hunger Games.
1. Prologue - Chapitre 1

_Note de la traductrice :_ _Voici la traduction de la version des premiers Hunger Games de Penelope Wendy Bing, fanfiction en anglais que j'ai beaucoup appréciée. J'ai commencé - avec accord de l'auteure -_ _à la traduire pour le plaisir et me décide maintenant à la publier, pour que les lecteurs francophones puissent aussi en profiter. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Prologue

« Deux minutes restantes avant la diffusion » cria un des techniciens depuis les coulisses du studio. Un maquilleur s'appliquait à effectuer des rectifications de dernière minute sur le maquillage des yeux d'Erasaziel Toonce. Les paillettes qui recouvraient ses lèvres, cils, sourcils, ongles et bijoux étaient bien trop voyantes. Comme une prémonition des tendances du Capitole à venir qui seraient de plus en plus étranges.

« Une minute restante avant la diffusion ! »

Sazi se tourna rapidement vers le bureau en face de la caméra, où Tennem Flore, son collègue présentateur, attendait.

Tout en réajustant une dernière fois son costume gris cendre, elle adressa un sourire rayonnant à la caméra.

« Dans sept, six, cinq, quatre, trois, » le caméraman en chef leva deux doigts, puis un, et finalement, fit signe que ça tournait.

« Bonjour Panem ! » s'exclama Tennem avec un grand sourire. « Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à tous quel jour nous sommes. »

Sazi prit le relais : « Nous avons passé ces derniers mois à préparer cet excitant événement. Comme vous le savez tous, les Districts de Panem se sont rebellés il y a quelques douloureux mois. La guerre est maintenant finie, grâce aux efforts courageux de nos protecteurs, membres du gouvernement ou Pacificateurs dévoués. Désormais, en commémoration et en réparation de ce triste événement, le Capitole va organiser une grande compétition ! 24 membres des Districts rebelles vont être envoyés face à face dans une bataille qui nécessite force, intelligence et talent. »

« Le dernier candidat vivant deviendra le plus grand champion de tout Panem ! » Tennem s'exclama, sa voix montant d'un octave. « Nos audacieux participants sont….

« Iarea Jixtings et Krenk White du District 1! »

« Flute French et Fenn Zete du District 2! » Erasaziel proclama.

« To Liscan et Audio Lome du District 3! » reprit Tennem.

« Disha Lawrence et Quke Kimbler du charmant District 4. »

« Aria Lyemann et Preel Bart sont les participants du District 5. »

« Braedi Tandey et Wrianin Abro appartiennent au District 6. »

« Ankha Zeet et Murk Fascia of District 7 sont les suivants ! »

« Harmony Dryer et Jiminy Frank représentent le District 8. »

« La ravissante Rhiattany Hurli et le beau Buddy Zody nous viennent du District 9. »

« Pippa Fawn et Narcis Aramis sont les participants du District 10. »

« Kayya McKechelle et Drai Brister du District 11. »

« Marta Mio et Eulkichu Dambis closent cette liste. » conclua Sazi, toujours rayonnante.

« Vous le savez, le District 13 a été détruit pendant la guerre, ce qui rend _un peu_ difficile pour eux le fait d'envoyer des participants. »

Tout le monde gloussa.

« Je ne doute pas que vous vous rappeliez tous des interviews de la nuit dernière, mais au cas où quelqu'un les aurait manqués, en voici un résumé ! » Aux derniers mots de Tennem, l'écran s'assombrit, puis s'éclaira avec un montage des interviews. Les enfants étaient raides et silencieux, en rang, les lumières de la scène étincelant sur leurs costumes.

« Bonsoir Panem ! » L'intervieweuse, une femme du nom de Tsepelia Climian, parlait dans son micro avec un sourire serein. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai personnellement très hâte de connaître mieux nos participants »

Elle se détourna de la foule pour faire signe à la fille du District 1. Qui ne bougea pas. « Iarea, ma chérie. Viens par là. »

Le premier enfant de la rangée se leva lentement, entravée par la peur et par ses jupes de soie lourdement incrustés de pierre précieuses. Tsepelia lui sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'elle se dirigeait le moins rapidement possible vers le micro.

« Ton nom est bien Iarea ? Iarea Jixtings ? »

« Oui…du District 1 » La fille répondit difficilement.

« Quel grand honneur d'être le tout premier participant aux Hunger Games interviewé ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Les interviews avaient continué dans un tourbillon mais seules les parties les plus mémorables furent sélectionnées pour le résumé.

« Comment se prononce ton nom ? Too ? » Tespelia demandait à la fille du District 3, celle qui a les cheveux coupés aussi court que presque tous les garçons.

« Non, c'est plus Toe. Mais parlez-en à mes parents, okay ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Qui appelle sérieusement ses enfants comme ça ? »

La salle éclata de rire.

« Penses-tu pouvoir gagner, To? »

« Bien sûr que je peux. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici qui semble vouloir et être prêt à faire ce qu'ils ont à faire. »

Au garçon du District 5 : « Quel est ton meilleur atout d'après toi, Preel ? »

« Je ne perds pas facilement mon calme. Je ne ferais pas d'erreurs stupides. »

A Wrianin Abro, du District 6 : « Tes cheveux sont si courts ! Une raison particulière ? »

« Contrairement à la plupart des enfants traînés ici pour 'payer notre dette au Capitole', j'étais vraiment un combattant pour la liberté. J'ai dû me couper les cheveux quand je suis entré dans l'armée rebelle. J'ai combattu deux ans pour libérer mon District, et maintenant j'en paye le prix.

« …Ah »

A Jiminy Frank du District 8 : « Te sens-tu prêt pour cette compétition ? »

« Je me sens encore comme engourdi. J'attends toujours que quelqu'un surgisse et nous dise que tout cela est une blague et que nous pouvons rentrer chez nous. J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est en train d'arriver. »

A Rhiattaney Hurli, la tribut de 12 ans du District 9 : « Te sens-tu désavantagée d'être la plus jeune participante dans l'arène ? »

« Pas vraiment. On m'a toujours dit que les plus jeunes étaient ceux qui apprenaient le mieux et le plus vite. Je parie que j'apprendrais tout ce qu'i savoir très rapidement. »

A Narcis Aramis du District 10 : « Donc, Narcis, - »

« Ne m'appelez pas Narcis. »

« Comment ? »

« On est pas amis. Donc ne m'appelez pas Narcis. Appelez-moi Aramis. »

A Kayya McKechelle, la fille du District 11 : « Hé bien, hé bien ! Tu es resplendissante ! Qui est ton styliste ? »

« Joyrissa Maroo »

« Elle a fait un travail incroyable. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait que mon costume semble fait de végétaux mais sans paraître non plus trop rustique. »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de se demander si elle a réussi, c'est tout vu ! »

« Qu'importe ? Ce n'est pas une jolie robe qui va m'aider à lutter pour ma vie. »

Après avoir fini de souligner quelques autres aspects des interviews, la vidéo se reporta sur l'image de Tennem et Sazi.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Tennem, mais je suis très impatiente de savoir qui terminera dans les premiers ! » s'exclama Sazi.

« Les Jeux démarreront tout de suite après cette page de pub, alors dépêchez-vous et soyez prêts. C'est un spectacle que vous ne voudriez manquer pour rien au monde ! » s'exclama à son tour Tennem.

Le voyant 'En direct' vira du vert au rouge.

« Okay tout le monde ! Trois minutes et 40 secondes avant la diffusion » cria le manager.

L'équipe de maquillage pullulait autour de Tennem et Erasaziel, qui les ignoraient à peu près tous. C'étaient des professionnels. Au fur et à mesure de leurs années en tant que présentateurs, leurs équipes de maquillage s'étaient réduit pour eux à un simple bruit de fond.

« Tout ça est tellement excitant » pépia Sazi.

« Je mettrais mon argent sur ce combattant de la liberté du District 6. C'est un dur. »

Sazi fronça les sourcils : « Ne dis pas ça. Ce sont en premier lieu des gens comme lui qui ont causé tellement de problèmes. S'il y a quelqu'un qui mérite de perdre, c'est bien lui. Moi, je soutiens cette petite, Rhittany. Elle a l'air très intelligent. »

« Certes. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse bien se battre. »

« Une minute avant la diffusion ! »

« On parlera plus tard Tennem » dit Sazi avant de plaquer un sourire sur son visage.

« Dans six, cinq, quatre, trois… » Deux doigts, un doigt, il lui fit signe.

« De nouveau, bienvenue Panem ! » s'écria Sazi comme s'il n'y avait pas plus grande joie que d'être là.

Plus sobrement, Tennem ajouta : « Maintenant, quelques mots de notre Président Hellwick. »

La vidéo s'effaça pour laisser apparaître une femme au costume tamisé gris foncé. Ses cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient aux épaules avaient tellement été plaqués en arrière par du gel qu'elle en paraissait chauve. Ses dents étaient anormalement blanches. Pas naturelles. Ses yeux sombres fixaient la caméra sans dévier. Elle avait une voix sérieuse, mais plate, atone.

« Citoyens du Capitole et des Districts. Cette guerre a été une grande tragédie, elle a causé presque cent mille morts. Cependant, de toutes ces souffrances viendra un Panem plus unifié que jamais. Nous y viendrons ensemble avec la protection et l'obéissance, valeurs à chérir et à faire grandir. L'ordre sera restauré dans notre beau pays, et les Jeux seront là pour expier les péchés des ingrats et pour rappeler ce qui arrive aux faibles qui prétendent pouvoir tenir debout eux-mêmes en rejetant la gentillesse du bienveillant. Puisse Panem toujours régner, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.

Les présentateurs aux yeux larmoyants remplacèrent le visage de la Présidente.

« Simplement magnifique ! Qui peut s'empêcher d'écouter lorsque la Présidente prend la parole ? » soupira Tennem.

« Oui, il n'y a pas de doute, le Capitole tout entier adore la Présidente Hellwick. » Sazi soupira en écho, souriant et s'essuyant les yeux. « Et maintenant, citoyens de Panem, que les Jeux commencent ! ».

* * *

Chapitre 1

 **Ankha Zeet, District 7**

Ma plate-forme s'élève vers le haut, et je peux sentir la panique enfler dans ma poitrine. J'ai 60 secondes, 60 secondes, avant que ma tête soit mise à prix. Me tuer va devenir le prix à payer pour survivre. Une partie du prix en tous cas.

Ma plate-forme s'arrêta avec un _clink_. Je secouai la tête d'un côté à l'autre frénétiquement, mes deux tresses noires me fouettant le visage, essayant de capter ce qui m'entoure. Différentes forêts, et une clairière en face de moi, des provisions jonchant le sol.

Quelque chose accroche mon regard, un sac à dos rouge près d'une matraque. Des vivres et une arme. Dès que je les ai, je me casse.

Un bruit sourd indique que nous pouvons quitter nos plates-formes mais personne ne bouge. Nous nous fixons les uns les autres, ne sachant quoi faire. Puis la fille du District 3, To, bondit de sa plate-forme et pique un sprint dans la clairière. La glace est brisée et de plus en plus de gens plongent vers la nourriture et les armes dont ils ont tant besoin.

J'arrache du sol le sac à dos rouge et la matraque et je m'enfuis en diagonale, pour garder un œil sur mes concurrents.

To court en tournant son arc bandé de tous les côtés pour éloigner tout le monde de son chemin. Je me jure que je ne cesserais pas de faire attention à cette fille-là. Elle n'est pas cruelle, mais elle est déterminée à rentrer chez elle.

Murk, le garçon de mon District qui a les cheveux grisonnants alors qu'il n'a que 18 ans, est face à face avec le rebelle du 6. Ils ne se battent pas vraiment pourtant, se contentant de s'affronter du regard pour l'épée qui repose entre eux deux. Ils ont sûrement peur que si l'un esquisse un mouvement, l'autre fera de même.

J'entr'aperçois la petite Rhiattany qui se faufile en haut d'un arbre. Elle a certainement l'intention de se cacher là.

Le garçon du District 12, Achoo, ou peu importe son nom, glisse un ensemble de couteaux impressionnant dans sa veste, ainsi qu'un petit objet que je n'arrive pas bien à voir.

J'arrive à la ligne d'arbres et j'y disparais.

 **Quke Kimbler, District 4**

Les huit toujours dans la clairière se fixent du regard les uns les autres. C'est à nouveau comme sur les plates-formes. Quand personne ne savait quoi faire. Notre tenue nous colle au corps. Tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant, c'est une gourde d'eau. Mais c'est bien assez. Ayant grandi dans le 4, je sais à quel point l'eau peut se révéler crucial.

Nous nous détournons et nous dirigeons vers différentes directions. Nous ne voulons tuer personne. Pas tant qu'on n'y est pas obligé. Je commence à marcher, cherchant de la nourriture, un endroit où dormir. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver une petite comble qui devrait contenir la pluie ou le vent.

Je laisse ma gourde dans mon repaire et repart trouver de la nourriture. Je ne veux pas mourir de faim. Je ne trouve absolument rien que je reconnaisse. Bien sûr, la majorité de ce que je peux reconnaître sont des poissons. Si seulement je trouvais une rivière ou un lac, je serais dans mon élément.

Tout d'un coup, une douleur explosa dans ma cheville. Je glapis et me tortilla sans même y penser, envoyant le serpent qui vient de me mordre voler dans les airs. Le poison se répand très vite et je tombe, des tâches noires obscurcissant ma vision. Une heure dans les jeux et je suis déjà mort.

J'espère que quelqu'un fera bien usage de mon eau.

 **Krenk White, District 1**

Pour la première fois, je me surprends à souhaiter que mes cheveux ne soient pas si blonds, presque blancs. Sans vouloir paraître trop orgueilleux, je suis plutôt pas mal. Mais quand même, des cheveux bruns serait un meilleur camouflage, et nous devons utiliser toute l'aide qu'on pourra bien obtenir.

De la clairière, j'ai récupéré des crackers, du fil et des aiguilles. Ce qui m'énerve prodigieusement. Je n'ai pas besoin de coudre, j'ai besoin d'armes ! J'imagine que ça pourrait être utile si je dois me faire des points de sutures à moi-même ou quoi que ce soit. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupe. Je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un dans cette zone.

Non.

Je laisse tomber mes affaires au sol et je casse une branche d'un arbre. Bien. Maintenant, je peux me battre. Et j'en ai bien l'intention. Tout ce qui se passe est bien réel et, sans vouloir paraître trop orgueilleux, je mérite de rentrer chez moi.

Je m'assois contre l'arbre avant de changer d'avis et de me blottir sous un buisson. Mon dieu, je me sens idiot, recroquevillé avec mes genoux contre mon torse. Sans vouloir paraître trop orgueilleux, je suis plutôt grand. Et plutôt musclé. J'aime entraîner mon corps. Mais le buisson a le mérite de m'offrir une cachette.

Il fait noir maintenant. Le sceau de Panem apparaît dans le ciel et je crache sur le sol. Une ancienne habitude que je partage avec des amis. Notre moyen à nous de nous rebeller. L'hymne joue et je fais de mon mieux pour sembler ennuyé. Ils nous ont dit que les participants décédés seront affichés pendant l'hymne tous les jours.

« Quke Kimbler » La photo du garçon du District 4 s'affiche. Puis le noir revient.

Rien que lui, alors ? Mince. Je m'attendais à plus. Ça m'aurait évité bien des soucis. Oh, et puis tant pis. Un de moins et plus que vingt-deux !

 _Jour 2_

 **Aria Lyemann, District 5**

Je m'échine à travers la forêt. Mes cheveux noirs sont lâches. Je refuse de les rattacher. Le Capitole peut me faire me battre, me faire mourir, mais ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher d'être moi. Et j'adore mes cheveux.

Je n'ai rien eu hier, mais je m'y connais un peu en plantes comestibles. J'ai reconnu certaines feuilles, des baies qui étaient très bonnes et ses feuilles que je suis en train de marcher avec mes dents du fond me redonnent de l'énergie.

Tout à coup, j'entends un beuglement derrière moi. J'esquive alors que quelqu'un tente de ma balancer quelque chose à la tête. C'est ce mec, Krenk. Un vrai bouffon. S'il n'avait pas crié comme ça en me chargeant, il aurait pu m'assommer et me tuer ensuite facilement.

Etant donné la situation, je cours. Je n'ai aucune arme, et il est plus grand et plus fort que moi.

Je me rue vers un arbre. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une très bonne grimpeuse mais je parie qu'il ne pourra pas aller aussi haut que moi, vu que je suis beaucoup plus légère.

J'escalade, agrippant toutes les branches à ma portée. De la sève collante et dégoûtante m'enduit les doigts, ainsi que le tronc même de l'arbre. Je déteste la sensation de la sève sur ma peau mais j'ai de plus graves préoccupations. A savoir Krenk qui semble déterminé à me suivre jusqu'en haut.

Mes mains glissent et je vacille dangereusement.

La main de Krenk se referme sur ma cheville.

Je me débats mais je ne peux pas lui faire lâcher. Mon cerveau fonctionne à une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, analysant toutes mes options. Je décide de prendre un gros risque. Je laisse mon autre pied glisser de la branche. Je ne me retiens qu'avec mes mains lorsque je le lui envoie un violent coup de pied dans la tête. Sous le choc, il me lâche et saisit l'arbre pour tenter de garder son équilibre.

Je garde mes mains douloureusement serrés autour de la branche and lui écrase sauvagement les mains avec le bout de ma chaussure. Sous la douleur, il lâche sa prise et je luis enfonce désespérément mes deux pieds dans la poitrine.

Repoussé en arrière, je vois son corps s'incliner pendant un temps étrangement long, puis il lance un cri à glacer le sang et tombe de l'arbre.

J'entends un bruit sourd lorsqu'il heurte le sol de la forêt, ainsi qu'un craquement. Je ramène mes jambes sur la branche. Je reste suspendue là un moment pour trois raisons. De un, je suis tellement abasourdi que si j'essaye de bouger tout de suite, je vais sûrement dégringoler de l'arbre aussi. De deux, j'ai peur que Krenk ne fasse seulement semblant d'être mort. Et enfin, parce que j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse pas semblant.

Je reprends mes esprits et redescends doucement vers le sol. Je fixe Krenk, dont le cou forme un angle inhumain. Non. Il ne fait pas semblant. J'ai honte de dire que j'en suis contente. Je lui retire sa veste, sa chemise et son pantalon. Je prends aussi son paquet partiellement entamé de crackers et son set de couture.

Et je cours. Je ne veux pas faire face à l'évidence froide et morte de ce que je suis déjà en train de devenir.

 **Rhiattany Hurli, District 9**

Je redescends de mon arbre. Je ne peux pas rester ici une minute de plus. Mon estomac grogne si fort qu'il me fera automatiquement repérer si quelqu'un passe par là. Je me balance et atterris avec un bruit sourd. Je suis congelé, mes oreilles sont mises à rude épreuve. Je suis sûr que personne ne m'a remarqué me hisser dans l'arbre hier, mais ça ne coûte rien d'être prudent. Je ramasse une poignée d'herbe et la fourre dans ma bouche juste pour avoir quelque chose à mâcher. De l'herbe, ce n'est pas facile à mâcher. C'est dur et filandreux.

Et maintenant, je marche.

Après un nombre de temps d'agonie que je ne pourrais même pas commencer à mesurer, je trouve un arbre fruitier. Je reconnais ces fruits comme étant des pommes. J'en dû en manger une dizaine dans le train qui m'a conduit jusqu'au Capitole. Je ne peux pas en croire ma chance. Ça doit être le seul arbre fruitier de l'arène. J'attrape une pomme et mords dedans pendant que j'en fourre trois autres dans mon T-shirt au cas où je devrais quitter cette zone rapidement.

Je me sens prête désormais, en quelque sorte. Je suis peut-être jeune mais j'aurais toute la nourriture qu'il me faut pendant des semaines grâce à ce bel, très bel arbre. Et comme je l'ai dit durant mon interview, j'apprends vite. Nul autre dans cette arène n'apprendra aussi vite que moi comment lancer un couteau, grimper à un arbre, n'importe quoi. Je peux le faire.

Mais j'aurais bien voulu avoir une serviette. Cette pomme est très juteuse.

 **Drai Brister, District 11**

Je tombe sur cette fille, je ne me rappelle plus son nom. Elle lance un hurlement. Maintenant, tout le monde sait où nous sommes. Je serre fort sa gorge. Elle se cabre sous mon poids, se débattant désespérément. Elle plante ses ongles dans mes jambes, que j'utilise pour la plaquer au sol par les épaules. Elle est forte. Je commence à penser que je ne réussirais jamais à l'étouffer. Mais non, ses démènements s'espacent.

Elle comprend qu'elle ne peut plus en réchapper, alors elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'évite au possible de lui rendre son regard, parce que voir la lueur de ses yeux s'affaiblir peu à peu me rappelle ce que je suis en train de faire. Tuer une personne.

Elle devient toute molle. Je garde ma position au cas où ça serait un ultime piège. Après un moment, je la relâche et vérifie son pouls. Elle n'en a pas. Je fixe le bleu violacé, presque un collier, qu'elle a autour du cou, entouré par des cheveux blonds sales et emmêlés.

Elle n'a rien sur elle, alors je pars. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

 **Jiminy Frank, District 8**

Je me recroqueville dans ma grotte, avec mon couteau et ma miche de pain. Il est doux et raffiné, donc je suppose qu'il vient du District 1. Je respire son odeur profondément. Ce pain pourrait très bien être le meilleur et le dernier que je mangerais de ma vie. L'hymne commence, annonçant la liste des morts de la journée. Je me glisse à l'air libre pour pouvoir voir le ciel et j'attends en silence.

« Krenk White » On voit une photo de ce garçon du 1. Je suis content qu'il ne soit plus là. Il est grand et fort. Ou plutôt était.

« Braedi Tandey » Une des filles. Je ne me rappelle plus de quel District elle vient. Elle fait très jeune. Je crois qu'elle est plus vieille qu'elle n'en a l'air. J'espère que c'est le cas. Ce n'est pas juste pour les très jeunes d'être ici.

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ?

Ce n'est juste pour personne d'être ici ! Nous sommes une bande de gamins, et seulement un seul d'entre nous a participé à la rébellion que nous sommes soi-disant en train d'expier. Soudainement, je n'en peux plus et commence à frapper le mur de ma grotte.

« C'est une perte d'énergie, tu sais. » entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retourne brusquement, dégageant d'un coup sec mon couteau de ma botte.

« Du calme ninja, je ne vais pas te tuer. On est ici tous ensemble, peu importe ce que le Capitole raconte. »

Celui qui vient de parler se déplace à la lumière de la lune et je vois que c'est Wriarin, celui qui a combattu pendant la rébellion. Je ne baisse pas mon couteau.

« Tu t'en vas ou je te tue. » je crache. Evidemment je bluffe. Il a une vilaine épée et je n'arriverais sans doute à l'approcher suffisamment pour le toucher.

Il sait que je ne pourrais mettre ma menace à exécution : « On est d'humeur grincheux, ninja ? »

« Tais-toi. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » je grogne.

« Qu'est ce qui t'énerves autant ? »

« Des gens comme toi. Ceux qui nous ont tous fait punir. Qui sont la cause de nos maisons bombardées. Et à cause de qui on a été envoyé dans cette arène. »

Il lève un sourcil, puis l'abaisse lorsqu'il réalise.

« Oh…tu es en colère contre les rebelles. »

Ma voix claque : « Oui génie, rien qu'un peu. »

Il secoue la tête : « Pourquoi ? On ne peut pas simplement garder la tête baissée et laisser le Capitole nous exploiter pour toujours. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Quand nous 'baissions la tête', nous ne mourions pas par dizaines de milliers et nous n'étions pas obligés de nous entre-tuer dans une arène. »

« As-tu tué quelqu'un déjà ? »

« Non. »

« Moi non plus. Donc techniquement, le Capitole ne nous oblige pas à tuer qui que ce soit. »

Je le fixe. Comment peut-il dire ça ? Nous n'avons peut-être tué personne, mais d'autres l'ont fait ; trois personnes sont déjà mortes. Parce qu'ils y ont été contraints, tout ça à cause de la rébellion, qui est elle-même de la faute des rebelles. Comment peut-il rester là et ne pas se détester ?

« Ecoute ninja, tu n'aimes pas le Capitole, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me contente de l'observer, incertain de ce qu'il va faire avec cette information.

« Bon, je vais prendre ça comme un non. Hé bien, moi non plus. Alors, pourquoi on ne s'aiderait pas ? On pourrait dormir à tour de rôle, partager la nourriture, se surveiller les arrières l'un l'autre. On pourrait même rassembler un grand groupe ensemble. Si on se regroupe et qu'on refuse de se tuer, on pourrait battre le Capitole à leurs propres Jeux. »

Ma bouche est grande ouverte. Je ne peux pas en croire mes oreilles. Il est malade. « Oublie ça ! Tu es complètement fou ! Comment je peux savoir que tu ne me poignarderas pas la seconde où je te tournerais le dos ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Tu sais que je déteste le Capitole plus que tout. C'est pour ça que je me suis battue avec les rebelles. Te tuer, c'est me plier à leurs règles. Donc je ne le ferais pas. En fait, ce serait plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter, sachant à quel point tu me détestes pour m'être battu. Alors, d'accord ?

Il repose son épée et me tend la main.

Je réfléchis ardemment. Il dit probablement la vérité lorsqu'il dit qu'il ne me tuera pas. Il ne se courbera pas devant la volonté du Capitole. En plus, ayant combattu avec les rebelles, une petite rébellion comme le fait de refuser de tuer serait bien son genre. Il a marqué d'ailleurs pas mal de points. Deux cerveaux sont mieux qu'un, surtout quand dix-neuf autres essayent de vous tuer. Mais quand même, je déteste les rebelles de nous avoir fait ça, d'avoir empirer une situation déjà désagréable. En aucun cas je ne pourrais oublier le fait que c'est un rebelle mais je pourrais peut-être essayer de passer outre ce problème. Après tout, mes opinions politiques comptent moins que ma vie.

« Je ne compte pas serrer ta main. Mais d'accord. »


	2. Chapitre 2

_Jour 3_

 **To Liscan, District 3**

Je lève la tête pour regarder la lune. Elle est grande et familière. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et je les ravale. Je ne pleurerai pas. Ni maintenant, ni jamais. Mais surtout pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas pleurer, ça me donne l'air vulnérable. Et c'est tout sauf le bon endroit pour être vulnérable. Même si je n'ai pas envie d'être ici, j'y suis. J'ai besoin de garder une attitude confiante, même arrogante.

Je respire profondément pour me préparer. C'est toujours plus dur d'être courageuse la nuit, quand l'esprit est plus réveillé que le corps. Mais je vais le faire. Je peux le faire.

Non. Je vais. Pas je peux. Je vais.

Je resserre ma prise sur mon arc et j'établie une stratégie pour demain matin. Jour 3, me voilà.

 **Pippa Fawn, District 10**

Je tente de me brosser les cheveux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça est réel. Ce n'est pas possible. Non pas que je sois assez stupide pour croire que je rêve ou quelque chose d'autre irréalisable ou cliché. Juste pour croire que je ne mourrais pas ici. Ils nous laisseront sortir à temps.

Donc je ne suis pas stupide mais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment naïve.

Je ne peux pas dire que j'y crois sincèrement pourtant. Je m'enterre plutôt sous un tas de fantaisies. Ça ne peut pas durer, je sais, mais c'est si agréable de se rassurer.

Mais malgré l'état de déni que j'essaye de maintenir, trois personnes sont mortes.

Je fais gicler sur mon visage de l'eau de la gourde que j'ai trouvée. Du gaspillage, mais j'ai en besoin pour me préparer à ce qui va arriver. Je lisse mon ample pantalon noir et redresse mon T-shirt vert à longues manches. Je m'étire et part trouver des ressources complémentaires à ma gourde d'eau et à mes mangues séchées.

J'accroche la poignée de ma gourde en plastique à ma ceinture pour avoir les mains libres et m'en vais. Je prends un bout de mangue dans ma bouche et en absorbe le sucre. Pas nourrissant mais très bon. Je me demande pourquoi le Capitole a jugé bon de mettre des mangues séchées dans l'arène. Ce n'est pas pratique du tout.

Je marche très silencieusement. Je peux entendre le faible bruit que font mes pieds mais je dois être la seule. Je trouve ça…relaxant. C'est si calme. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, et il n'y a aucun signe d'animaux bruyants.

On pourrait penser que grandir dans le District 10 où l'on s'occupe du bétail me ferait aimer les animaux. Ça a plutôt eu l'effet inverse. Je connais le côté laid des animaux. Les morsures, les déjections, les naissances, les combats, les dépeçages. Et ils puent. Donc je suis contente que les seuls animaux à proximité soient quelques oiseaux chantant dans les arbres. J'aime bien les oiseaux. Juste pas les dindes, poulets, ou tout ce qui se transforme en viande.

Je ne suis pas habituée à marcher sur de si longues distances et mes pieds commencent rapidement à devenir douloureux. Je décide de faire une pause après ce qu'il me semble être un peu moins qu'une heure. Je sais, je me fatigue tellement vite que ça en devient pathétique mais je vais gagner de l'endurance.

Pendant quelques minutes, je reste assise, complètement immobile. Je ne fais aucun bruit, guettant le craquement d'une branche ou le bruissement de feuilles. Rien.

J'appuie mon dos contre un arbre et enlève mes chaussures et chaussettes. J'emmêle mes doigts de pieds dans la douce herbe verte. Je penche la tête contre le tronc épais de l'arbre et ferme les yeux.

Tout à coup, je pars d'un rire hystérique. Silencieusement, bien sûr, parce que je ne veux tout de même pas me faire repérer.

C'est juste si absurde. Me voilà dans une arène mortelle conçue par le Capitole, et je suis assise, me relaxant comme si j'étais en vacances. Ca pourrait être un congé maladie. Mais ce sont comme des vacances sans avoir la grippe.

J'agrippe mon estomac, douloureux à force de rire. J'essuie quelques larmes de mes yeux et regarde les nuages un moment.

J'attends quelques minutes puit repart à nouveau. Je connais quelques trucs sur les plantes pour avoir nourrit les animaux. Ma mère adorait exposer sa connaissance des plantes : « Attention de ne pas manger ça, c'est du poison ! » « Ne donne ça aux animaux que lorsqu'ils sont malades. Ça les aide à renforcer leur système immunitaire, mais c'est très rare » « Mais c'est délicieux ! Pourquoi le gâches-tu en le donnant au bétail ? » et ainsi de suite. J'espère que je verrais quelque chose que je pourrais reconnaître. Si non, je peux mettre en place une sorte de piège. J'ai appris un tas de pièges différents afin de rattraper le bétail qui s'échappait. Bien sûr, le but était de les capturer, pas de les tuer, donc je vais devoir y faire face là. Mais, en premier lieu, j'ai besoin d'une corde pour les installer. Je crois en avoir vu dans le butin de la clairière mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui a mis la main dessus. Je vais donc devoir voler tout le monde jusqu'à trouver ce que je cherche.

Je fis la grimace. Le mot bizarre ne peut même pas commencer à décrire ma dernière phrase. Ou tout ce qui vient de se passer ces dernières semaines d'ailleurs. Voir mon nom tiré au sort, être venue au Capitole. La nourriture, la technologie, ce luxe démentiel. La parade sur des chariots, avec ce thème fou sur les animaux, l'interview en face de tout Panem.

L'arène.

Non. Bizarre n'est pas le bon pour décrire l'arène. Pas plus que cruel. Ou dangereux. Ou effrayant. Ou scandaleux. L'arène défie même les mots.

 **Buddy Zody, District 9**

Je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Je pensais que la petite serait morte dès les premières heures. Mais on en est au troisième jour et Rhiattany n'est toujours pas apparu dans le ciel. He bien, ça mérite des applaudissements. Je ronge lentement un morceau de fromage. Je suis tellement léthargique. Je me sens à peine concerné.

Il n'y a aucun moyen que je puisse sortir de là vivant. Plein d'autres ont des avantages grâce à la spécialité de leurs Districts. Ceux du 11 connaissent les plantes comestibles, ceux du 7 sont forts à force de manier des haches. Mais dans le District 9, tout ce qu'on nous apprend se résume à faire fonctionner des générateurs d'électricité. Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse produire de l'électricité donc, de tout ce que j'ai appris en 16 ans, la seule chose qui pourrait m'être utile est de savoir qu'il ne faut pas rester sous un arbre pendant un orage.

Je sais que je suis au point mort. Beaucoup sont vraiment formidables : To, Wrianin, la fille du 11. D'accord, peut-être pas la fille du 11, même si elle paraît plutôt forte pour une fille. Je suis un peu préoccupé par elle, je dois l'avouer. Je ne me rappelle plus son nom, mais je me rappelle son visage. Elle est magnifique.

Je roule et me recroqueville pour dormir. Si quelqu'un me tuait maintenant, je n'y accorderais même pas d'importance.

 **Aria Lyemann, District 5**

Mes vêtements de rechanges sont fort utiles la nuit, mais moins lorsqu'il faut les trimballer toute la journée. Un insecte passe par là. Je le reconnais en tant qu'espèce comestible mais il n'y a aucune chance que je mange ça. Je marche sans but, accompagné par le chant des oiseaux.

Attendez. Les oiseaux se sont tus. C'est signe d'avertissement. Immédiatement, je cherche un arbre pour m'y réfugier. Là-bas. Je m'y dirige lentement, doucement, regardant autour de moi pour trouver ce qui a fait taire les oiseaux.

J'entends un grognement. Une sorte d'animal sauvage. Je renonce bientôt à ma vitesse bien trop lente et pique un sprint jusqu'à l'arbre.

Une paire de loups surgissent à moins de 100 mètres derrière moi. Je ne suis toujours pas à l'arbre et ils sont bien plus rapides que moi.

J'entends maintenant le bruit sourd de leurs pattes, juste au moment où j'atteins l'arbre. J'ai plus ou moins l'impression de courir verticalement sur le tronc dans ma frayeur. Je perds mon élan rapidement tandis que les loups sautent et claquent des dents près de mes talons. Mais eux ne peuvent pas grimper et je m'élève de plus en plus haut. Pendant un moment terrifiant, mes mains glissent. Je jure. Je ne suis pas une assez bonne grimpeuse pour continuer à monter à ce rythme.

Alors que l'arbre commence à s'incliner, je ne me fais pas assez confiance pour monter plus haut, et je m'assois prudemment sur une branche assez épaisse. Les loups gémissent et encerclent l'arbre mais ils ne peuvent pas me suivre là où je suis. Je souris de soulagement. Même si ce sont des animaux et pas des humains, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de leur tirer la langue.

Mon sourire s'efface alors qu'ils redoublent leurs efforts. Je pourrais jurer qu'ils sont vraiment en colère.

Je m'attends à ce qu'ils ne s'attardent pas et aillent poursuivre une autre proie mais, après un bon moment, je commence à réaliser. Ces loups veulent me tuer et ils ont l'air sacrément patient. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, je me retrouve en haut d'un arbre, avec la mort frappant à ma porte.

Bon, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, à part rester assise et espérer. C'est ce que je fais. Mais c'est tellement bizarre, la manière dont ces loups agissent. Même lorsque la nuit tombe, ils continuent de m'encercler. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur maintenant. Je ramène mes jambes sur la branche, trop effrayée pour les laisser pendre dans cette obscurité.

L'hymne retentit et le sceau de Panem est projeté mais aucun visage n'apparaît, aucune voix robotique n'annonce de nom. Personne n'est mort aujourd'hui. Tant mieux. Mais je parie que les Capitoliens en sont insatisfaits. Enfin, ils peuvent rire à mes dépens autant qu'ils veulent si ça nous donne à tous un moment de pause pour respirer. Et je parie qu'ils s'amusent bien de ce qui m'arrive en ce moment. Pauvre vieille Aria, un haut d'un arbre à nouveau.

Ouais. C'est hilarant.

 _Jour 4_

Je me réveille en sursaut, j'ai de la chance de ne pas être tombée de ma branche. Je jette un coup d'œil an bas à travers le feuillage et manque de lâcher un cri de frustration. Les loups sont toujours en train de tourner, comme ils ont dû le faire toute la nuit et comme ils le feront certainement toute la journée.

Soudain, je repère un mouvement venant d'en bas. Une des filles dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom. Désolée, je pense.

Elle recule silencieusement, toute son attention concentrée sur les loups et sur comment s'échapper sans qu'ils s'en avisent. Le vent doit lui être favorable puisqu'ils n'ont pas encore senti son odeur. Je retire délicatement une pomme de pin de l'arbre et me prépare à viser. Heureusement, je ne lance pas trop mal et la pomme de pin lui arrive en plein visage.

Elle pousse un glapissement de surprise, puis se fige en réalisant ce qu'elle vient de faire. Les loups font un brusque demi-tour, grognent et la chargent.

Je descends de mon arbre aussi rapidement que possible, ignorant ses cris de terreur alors que les loups la poursuivent. Je cours aussi loin que je peux, jusqu'à ce que je sois vraiment en manque d'air et que je doive me réfugier dans un autre arbre.

Les hurlements deviennent des cris de douleur et je sens une décharge d'adrénaline traverser mes veines. J'aimerais pouvoir contrôler cette énergie et courir plus vite tout le temps, penser plus clairement, ressentir cette exaltation. Les cris déclinent de plus en plus, tout comme mon rush, et leur disparition laisse la fille morte et moi sans le souffle.

Je reste où je suis un moment, histoire de donner le temps aux loups de manger, de s'en détourner et de retourner errer à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. A ce moment-là seulement, je saute de mon arbre. Je ne suis pas parti bien loin, et il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis la mise à mort, donc ils n'ont probablement pas encore évacué le corps. Avec précaution, je suis sa folle trajectoire dans la forêt. J'atteints le corps…

…Et découvre que je ne suis pas la première arrivée.

Une fille rousse dont je me souviens vaguement est accroupi auprès du corps. Elle lève les yeux, alerté par le bruit que j'ai dû faire. Elle a déjà les tranches de bœuf séchés de la morte, ainsi que ses outils en métal. Elle se lève lentement, sans briser le contact de nos regards. Dans ses étranges yeux marrons-verts, je ne lis que de la prudence. Elle tapote encore les poches de la jeune fille morte sans baisser le regard et en retire un paquet d'allumettes. Apparemment, il n'y a rien d'autre puisqu'elle se retire sans dire un mot.

J'imagine que c'est la vraie cause du fait que le Capitole n'avait pas encore récupéré le corps. Parce qu'elle était là en train de le fouiller. Et elle a fait du bon boulot. Après quelques minutes, ayant décidé qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, je décide de voir par moi-même ce qu'il pourrait me rester à récolter. Mais je ne mets mes mains que sur du sang. Les loups ne l'ont pas loupé.

Je me mets debout et m'écarte sagement de la scène. Je suis plus que prête à sortir de cette partie de la forêt. Au revoir et bon débarras.

 **Eulkichu Dambis, District 12**

Je suis content de ce compas que j'ai piqué le premier jour. Il ne me nourrit pas, et ne me défend pas plus, mais il m'aide à garder mes repères. Il me fait sentir plus confiant, plus en contrôle. Il m'aide à rester calme.

Je le referme et me dirige vers l'Ouest, là où j'ai trouvé ce cours d'eau clair. L'eau est potable, on n'a même pas besoin de la purifier. Je vérifie que mes couteaux sont tous en place. Quatre dans ma veste, un dans ma ceinture et un dans chacune de mes bottes. C'est bon. J'ai bien les sept. Je place mon compas dans la poche de ma veste et, après réflexion, je tire mon couteau de ceinture avant de partir. Ça aurait été stupide de rester sans défense et n'importe qui ici est plus que prêt à tirer son avantage des stupidités des autres.

Bon, peut-être pas n'importe qui, mais en tous cas, n'importe qui s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui.

Je me mets en route. Tous, nous avons dû faire beaucoup de choses similaires. Tourner en rond, garder la tête baissée, éviter les affrontements. Je parie que le Capitole est très déçu que nous ne soyons pas encore devenus des meurtriers enragés.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes. Les pires d'entre nous, comme To, sont déterminés. Et cela montre que, peu importe la force que le Capitole prétend avoir, il ne peut quand même pas manipuler un groupe de gamins.

Même si je suis sûr qu'il va trouver un moyen. Seulement, quoi, trois personnes sont mortes ? La prochaine fois, ils vont devoir se retrousser les manches pour empêcher l'action de décliner. Donc je suppose que c'est mieux de faire partie des premiers jeux plutôt que dans les prochains qui seront certainement plus réfléchis, mieux pensés.

Et il y en aura des prochains. C'est ce que le Capitole a dit. Pas mal de gens pensent que les citoyens du Capitole ne pourront pas supporter le sang et la misère dans leur petit monde privilégié et qu'ils perdront tout intérêt pour ce spectacle. Personnellement, je pense qu'ils sous-estiment la soif de sang de ces gens-là.

C'est à vomir, l'attrait que tout le monde porte au massacre mutuel d'un groupe d'enfants. Ils n'en auront jamais assez. Parce qu'ils sont cruels.

Mais je suppose qu'ils vont nous rendre cruels également. Un des deux doit bien finir par céder, pas vrai ? On peut s'ignorer les uns les autres jusqu'à ce que la nourriture vienne à manquer. Et ensuite, on fera tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est évident. Je sais que je ne veux pas mourir de faim ici. Et je n'imagine pas quelqu'un en ayant envie.

Je vérifie ma direction grâce à mon compas. Je vais toujours vers l'est. Je décide de chasser un peu sur le chemin. Ou du moins, essayer. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce genre, but j'ai ces nouveaux très beaux couteaux et tout le temps dans le monde pour m'entraîner à les lancer.

Je m'arrête de marcher et essaye de viser un arbre. Cela prend un peu de temps (De qui est-ce que je me fous ? Cela prend un temps infini) mais je réussis à toucher le tronc avec la lame. Je fais quelques tirs encore avant de repartir. Je me déplace avec une lenteur embarrassante mais dans un silence complet. Je ne trompe pas les animaux sauvages cependant. Je repère un lapin, les oreilles dressés dans ma direction. Je vise et tire. Je le touche mais pas assez fort et la lame ne transperce pas la peau. Ou la fourrure. Peu importe. Le fait est, il s'est enfui, effrayé mais indemne. Super.

Je récupère mon couteau et continue de tirer en marchant. Au final, j'arrive effectivement à le planter dans un arbre. Maintenant, je suis opérationnel. Pendant que les autres mangent tout ce qu'ils ont pris de la clairière, moi, je serais en train d'achever des petits lapins. Voilà, à présent, je me sens cruel. Non, je plaisante. C'est une bonne chose et en plus, je n'ai encore rien réussi à tuer.

Je reprends mon compas une nouvelle fois. Et je vais toujours vers l'ouest. Hum. Je pensais être déjà arrivé maintenant. J'ai dû m'écarter plus loin de la rivière que je ne le croyais.

Parce que je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, je manque entrer directement dans la clairière. C'est un reflet brillant qui m'en a empêché, le genre qui n'est produit que par un rayon de soleil sur du métal.

Je fais machine arrière et me cache derrière un arbre. A plat ventre, je rampe et m'accroupis derrière un buisson.

La fille de douze ans est en train de fouiller dans ce que je pense être un tas de noix. Le soleil éclaire ses cheveux blonds mais cela n'explique pas le reflet que j'ai vu. Peut-être était-ce seulement le soleil sur mon compas après tout. A vrai dire, elle paraît non armée. J'envisage de faire demi-tour lorsque quelque chose vole à travers les arbres. Une flèche, dirigée en plein dans son dos. Par chance, elle se décale au dernier moment et la flèche s'enfonce dans son épaule à la place. Elle pousse un cri aigu de douleur en agrippant son épaule, puis revient à la réalité en réalisant qu'elle a de plus gros problèmes. Elle s'enfuit et je vois To émerger des buissons, réarmant déjà son arc. Heureusement que je n'ai pas attaqué la petite. To nous aurait tué tous les deux sans problème.

Pour l'instant elle est occupée, alors je sors dans la clairière, en courant furtivement comme un animal. Je déteste être exposé mais ça paye. To avait bien des noix et même une pomme. Je les ramasse et continue ma route.

 **Kayya McKechelle, District 11**

Pauvre gosse.

Je ne ressens que du dédain pour lui. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un gamin en plus. Il doit avoir le même âge que moi. Mais au vu de son courage, il pourrait tout aussi bien être un mioche pleurnichard. Il m'a presque supplié de lui fracasser une pierre sur le crane. J'ai obtempéré. Dieu, je le hais. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de moi, je sais qu'on est pareil. Je ne rentrerais sûrement pas chez moi. Je ne suis qu'une jolie figure, pas une meurtrière.

Je me rends à l'évidence du contraire et essuie mon rocher sanglant sur l'herbe. Ça ne marche pas. La mort ne s'en va pas si facilement.

J'essaye encore mais le sang ne fait que s'accrocher à mes mains. Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ce symbolisme. Mais je peux l'ignorer. Je laisse cette stupide pierre et je continue ma route. J'en trouverais une autre.

Ou pas. Car la prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que je suis morte.

 **Murk Fascia, District 7**

Je retire le couteau de son dos et la pousse du bout du pied. Morte. Quel dommage. Elle était plutôt jolie. Mais tellement stupide. Non seulement elle lâche son arme, mais en plus, elle n'essaye même pas d'obtenir quoi que ce soit du corps. Maintenant, j'ai deux cadavres à fouiller. Ils avaient une bonne réserve. Vitamines, fromage, bandages.

« Murk ? »

Je m'empare de la pierre et la lance en direction de la voix. Mais elle heurte le sol et non une personne. Et mon interlocuteur s'avance à découvert.

C'est Ankha, ma partenaire de District. Avant même de savoir ce qu'il se passe, elle a ses bras enroulés autour de moi et le visage enfoui dans mon cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ankha ? » je chuchote d'une voix forte.

« Désolée » Elle se détache de moi, l'air penaud, et essuie ses mains sur son pantalon. « Désolée. Je suis juste si contente de te voir. »

Je cligne des yeux. Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un soit content de me voir dans l'arène. Prudent au mieux. Féroce au pire. Donc, cet étalage d'affection est définitivement inattendu.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'avais jamais parlé avant la Moisson. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que…tu viens de chez nous. J'ai l'impression que tu es comme moi. Que je peux te faire confiance. »

« Faire confiance à quelqu'un ici serait stupide Ankha. »

« Hé bien, oui mais… »

« Mais rien du tout. L'un de nous deux va devoir mourir. »

Elle baisse la tête. Je sais qu'elle a 17 ans, mais elle était si excitée de me voir qu'elle paraissait bien plus jeune. Et ses deux nattes n'aident pas. Mais je peux voir son âge véritable revenir dans ses yeux.

« Ecoute. Si nous pouvions tous les deux nous en sortir, je te ferais confiance, sans me poser de questions. Et tu pourrais parfaitement me faire confiance aussi parce que je ne laisse personne blesser mes amis. Mais ici, se faire des amis est un excellent moyen de se faire blesser. Alors, ne devenons pas amis. Contentons-nous de faire chemins séparés.

« On pourrait travailler ensemble. Juste pour un moment. »

Je secoue la tête « Non. Désolé. Pour être honnête, j'espère que tu mourras le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à m'en occuper moi-même. »

Elle hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle ne paraissait pas avoir 17 ans. Mais pas plus grande non plus. Elle a l'air intemporelle. Comme si elle n'était même pas humaine. Le Capitole dirait qu'elle ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils diraient que c'est une criminelle. Ce qui, apparemment, est punissable par la mort.

Je perds ma résolution et, à sa grande surprise, je la prends dans mes bras pour une nouvelle étreinte, qu'elle me rend. Ça fait du bien d'avoir un contact avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas mort ou qui n'essaye pas de vous tuer. Je ne pense pas que les gens apprécient ce genre de chose à leur juste valeur. Je caresse ses cheveux et la relâche. J'ai conscience qu'on ne se reverra plus jamais vivant. Mais les quelques minutes où nous avons parlé ont suffi pour créer un lien entre nous. C'est trop tard pour éviter de s'attacher mais je sais que ça sera bien plus facile si je pars maintenant, donc c'est ce que je fais. Je pars et laisse Ankha dans la clairière sans un regard en arrière.

 **To Liscan, District 3**

Frustrée, je m'assois. I peu près 20 minutes, j'ai perdu Rhiattany aussi bien que la flèche plantée dans son épaule. Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point elle peut être insaisissable. Je frappe un arbre à coup de pied. Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle ennemie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse me pardonner de lui avoir tiré dessus. Mais pour l'instant, je dois trouver une nouvelle proie.

Je me mets en route, prêtant fortement attention au sol, à la recherche d'empreintes de pied. La seule chose que je trouve est un petit panache de fumée. Quelqu'un est en train de démarrer un feu. Je m'y dirige avec précaution car je suis sûre que d'autres s'en sont aperçus aussi. C'est très probable. A moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment stupides. Ce qui serait bien en fait. Mais je m'égare. Je ramène rapidement mon attention sur ma nouvelle tâche : éliminer cet…obstacle qui me sépare de mon retour chez moi.

Qui que ça puisse être, il ou elle n'a pas mangé dernièrement car il ou elle se tient l'estomac et paraît au bord de l'évanouissement. Je peux voir que c'est une fille maintenant. Enfin, ça n'a peu d'importance puisqu'une de mes flèches est déjà enfoncée dans son cou. Le choc la pousse en avant, la tête la première dans son propre feu. La douleur combinée à son épuisement fait qu'elle ne peut pas même se tirer hors du feu elle-même. Je suis tellement choquée que je ne bouge pas avant qu'une odeur de chair brûlée n'atteigne mes narines.

Je cours jusqu'à son foyer et l'arrache des braises et au même instant, j'aimerais ne pas l'avoir fait.

Sa figure est horriblement défigurée. Sa peau est grotesque et carbonisée. Je ravale ma répulsion. Les Capitoliens doivent crier soit de plaisir soit de dégoût.

Je tâte ses poches. Rien. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été désorientée au point d'allumer un feu.

Je laisse tomber brusquement le corps et shoote des braises à la personne qui essaye de se faufiler derrière moi.

« Holà, holà, holà ! Trêve ! » cria-t-il. C'est une voix masculine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trêve ? » je grogne, me tournant pour lui faire face.

Une voix sarcastique jaillit de derrière lui : « Je te l'avais bien dit ».

« Tranquille, ninja » marmonna le premier.

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Encore un garçon, plus jeune que le premier, qui doit mesurer des dizaines de mètres. Ou au moins 1 mètre 90. Minimum.

« Mon nom est Wrianin. Celui que j'appelle ninja, c'est Jiminy. On te connaît bien sûr. To Liscan. Et, en passant, je sais que tu voudrais récupérer ta flèche. »

J'arrête de le faire furtivement et la retire d'un coup sec du cadavre.

« Vous allez me tuer ? Ou devrais-je vous tuer ? »

« Que dirais-tu de juste parler un moment. »

« …Très bien. Vous avez deux minutes. »

« Ok. Ecoute, moi et Jiminy, on- »

« On dit Jiminy et moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, laisse tomber. Vas-y. »

« Peu importe. On a fait une alliance le soir du premier jour. »

« Je suis très content pour vous. »

Il plisse les yeux d'agacement. « Et c'est très utile. Plus de sommeil. Une meilleure protection. Et des gens qui ont vécu dans des endroits différents ramènent une expérience et un savoir différent. Si nous tous ici dans l'arène formons une alliance, on peut survivre. Le Capitole devra céder à la longue. »

Je rigole. « Alors, quand on aura fini de gambader main dans la main et de devenir tous des pacifistes, le Capitole, qui a massacré des dizaines de milliers de rebelles, va retourner sa veste et dire « Hé bien, tant pis. On n'a qu'à les laisser sortir. » Sérieusement ? Vous êtes malades.

Le plus jeune s'avance. « C'est aussi ce que j'ai rétorqué. Mais il a soulevé de bons arguments en matière d'avantage à court termes. Plus notre groupe est grand, plus nous serons protégés efficacement. Même si ce n'est que pour se protéger des autres participants. Je ne pense pas non plus que le Capitole nous libérerait. Mais pour le moment, on peut s'entraider. »

« Et le temps est écoulé » je l'interromps. C'est une estimation, bien sûr.

« Donc…est-ce que tu nous rejoins ? » tente Jiminy.

Je renifle. « Un peu de sérieux. » Et je disparais dans la forêt.

 **Flute French, District 2**

« Hum. Y a foule par ici. »

Les deux se retournent d'un coup. Je les ai suivis tout le temps et ils n'en ont jamais eu la moindre idée. Parce que je suis discrète. C'est une des choses dans laquelle je suis bonne. Pas qu'un peu, vraiment. Il y a un silence inconfortable. « Heu…donc…est-ce que votre offre s'étend à moi aussi ? Ou juste aux gens très forts ? Parce que tout ça me paraissait bien à moi. » je leur dis.

Wrianin ouvre la bouche pour parler, puis la referme et fronce les sourcils.

« Depuis quand nous suis-tu, fillette ? »

J'hausse les épaules. « Depuis le matin du deuxième jour environ. Je crois que c'est bien ça. »

Ils se regardent et Wrianin pousse un léger sifflement.

« Elle est douée. » Jiminy constate inutilement.

« D'accord, fillette. Tu fais partie du gang. »

Je souris. J'ai le sentiment qu'ils m'auraient pris même sans mes facultés de serpent.

« Super. Alors, qui est le prochain sur notre liste de V.I.P ? »

Haussement d'épaule de Jiminy. « Je ne sais pas. Le plan consiste surtout à demander une alliance à tous ceux qui croisent notre chemin. Et qui ne sont pas morts. Mais c'est un peu évident. »

« Juste un peu. » j'admets. Wrianin balance son épée pour que le plat de la lame repose sur son épée.

« Allez fillette. Et n'oublie pas la bouffe, ninja. »

« Arrête de m'appeler ninja ! »

 **Rhiattany Hurli, District 9**

Je jure de manière très peu enfantine pendant que je retire lentement la flèche de mon épaule. C'est enfoncé sur au moins 3 cm. Peut-être plus. Mon sang s'échauffe rien qu'à penser à cette petite peste du 3. Elle est horrible. Tout ce temps, elle n'attendait que d'avoir l'occasion de tous nous mettre hors-jeu. Du moins, c'est ce qui me semble.

Je ne sais pas de combien de morts elle est responsable mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important. Ce qui importe est qu'elle en avait après moi. Elle m'a attaqué la première, et c'est une invitation.

J'arrache la pointe de la flèche hors de mon épaule et entoure ma veste autour de ma blessure pour stopper le flot de sang. Je noue ma ceinture autour pour la garder en place et maintenir un peu de pression. Ma ceinture ne me servait à rien de toute façon. Celui qui a créé ces uniformes semble l'avoir mis uniquement pour faire joli.

Je grimace, dans l'expectative, devant ma nouvelle arme. Je roule la flèche entre mes doigts. Elle n'est pas aussi dangereuse que dans les mains de To ou sur son arc, mais elle peut causer pas mal de dommages si je poignarde quelqu'un avec.

La prochaine fois, To, je serais prête. La prochaine fois, To, tu espéreras avoir choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Pippa Fawn, District 10**

Je fais tournoyer mes affaires d'une main experte. Tout le sang est parti, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire. Les loups ont vraiment mis en morceaux leur précédente propriétaire. Je l'ai reconnu. La première à avoir été interviewé. Iarea, du District 1. Ça a été plus dur qu'on ne le croit de l'identifier. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à identifier.

Mais j'ai toutes ses affaires désormais, alors j'essaye de laisser le négatif derrière moi. Je me demande juste comment Aria pouvait savoir que les loups pourchassaient Iarea. Oh, après tout, ça ne fait rien.

Je secoue la tête à la manière des chiens, essayant de retrouver un sentiment de calme et de tranquillité. J'imagine que c'est trop tard, maintenant qu'une personne a été déchiqueté devant mes yeux. C'est difficile à oublier.

Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de corde. Ma ceinture est faire de synthétique, non de cuir (croyez-moi, je connais bien le cuir) mais n'est pas assez longue pour satisfaire mes projets. Si seulement, elle était vraiment, vraiment plus longue. Et je n'ai vu personne d'autre qu'Aria, qui ne semblait pas être armée. Je m'énerve moi-même de ne pas avoir saisi cette opportunité. Il aurait facile de lui piquer ses affaires si elle était sans défense. Mais elle m'a surprise en déboulant de nulle part. Bon, tant pis. Le butin n'était tout de même pas si mal.

L'obscurité est venue si doucement qu'il me faut trébucher contre un rondin avant de me rendre compte que je peux à peine entr'apercevoir mes pieds.

Je sens une boule de panique se former dans ma gorge. Je n'ai pas d'endroit pour dormir, pas plus qu'une source d'eau ou que des plantes comestibles, ou, ou, ou…

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté. Il faut que j'arrête de flipper à la moindre petite chose. J'ai mes tranches de bœufs, je peux attendre demain pour l'eau et je peux trouver un endroit où dormir. Peut-être.

J'entends l'hymne qui démarre et le sceau dans le ciel nous offre un petit éclat de lumière. J'en profite et je cours le plus vite possible tant que je vois où je vais.

« Iarea Jixtings. »

Je savais déjà pour elle. Le reste sera des nouvelles.

« Harmony Dryer »

« Buddy Zody »

« Kayya McKechelle »

L'hymne s'estompe, et la lumière avec. Aujourd'hui est le jour qui a réuni le plus de victimes. Et pour couronner cette merveilleuse journée, je ne peux à nouveau pas voir où je mets les pieds.

Je tends les mains. Je les vois vaguement mais pas assez pour être suffisamment discrète. Mon avancée est lente et pénible. Au moment où la panique commence à vouloir s'évader de mon estomac, mes mains heurte un gros arbre. Avec des branches faciles à escalader, même pour quelqu'un comme moi qui tombe rien qu'en regardant un arbre. Je prévois de camper sur une grosse branche (ou mieux mais plus dangereux, sur la mousse à la base du tronc), mais en cognant légèrement le tronc, je trouve bien mieux. Un creux dans le large tronc, comme si ce dernier avait été frappé par la foudre. Ce creux est assez grand pour me contenir et c'est ce qu'il fait toute la nuit.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5: Aria Lyemann

Preel Bart

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 7: Murk Fascia

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

Pippa Fawn

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis

Marta Mio


	3. Chapitre 3

_Jour 5_

 **Jiminy Frank, District 8**

Wrianin et moi crapahutons à travers la forêt. Flute veut s'assurer qu'on ne s'éclipse pas pendant qu'elle se repose, alors Wrianin la porte sur son épaule pendant qu'elle dort.

« Elle a besoin d'un surnom. » Wrianin annonce tout à coup.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Il y a beaucoup de choses dont Flute aurait besoin ici mais un surnom ne fait pas parti de la liste.

« On est tous amis ici. Et les amis se donnent des surnoms. »

« Ok. Elle va penser que tu es fou. »

« Je le suis ? »

« Probablement. »

« Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Aucun, je suppose. Donc, tu as déjà des idées ? »

« Elle est rudement douée pour se faufiler n'importe où. Alors ça sera Furtive. »

Flute s'agite dans son sommeil et marmonne quelque chose.

« Tu vois ? » Wrianin proclame fièrement, « Elle l'aime déjà ! »

« Ou alors, elle cauchemarde à propos d'être poignardé à mort. » je fis remarquer.

Wrianin fronce les sourcils. « Je t'ai nommé trop rapidement, toi. J'aurais dû t'appeler Rabat-joie. »

Après environ une heure de marche entre silence et courtes conversations, Wrianin penche la tête. « Tu entends ça ? » murmure-t-il.

J'écoute pendant un temps. « Non. »

« Pourtant, j 'ai entendu quelque chose. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'enverrait pas notre petit scout aller vérifier ? » Il fait gentiment rebondir Flute sur son dos. « Hé, Furtive, désolée d'interrompre ta sieste, mais on a besoin de toi pour faire ton truc. »

« Fur-quoi ? » Flute marmonne, se frottant les yeux.

« Furtive. C'est ton nouveau surnom. » l'informe Wrianin.

« O…K. Je dois faire…quoi ? » baille-t-elle en descendant des épaules de Wrianin.

« J'ai entendu des craquements bizarres plus loin devant. Faufile-toi, jette un coup d'œil, puis reviens nous dire ce que c'est. Et ne te fais pas prendre non plus. » Wrianin ordonne, comme s'il était de nouveau dans l'armée et que Flute était un de ses soldats. Je me mords la lèvre. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de l'envoyer toute seule comme ça. Le but de notre trio était de prendre soin les uns des autres. Mais si elle accepte, c'est son choix.

« Très bien. Je reviens dans une seconde. » Elle s'est débarrassée de toute trace de sommeil maintenant. Ses yeux se plissent et je pourrais jurer qu'elle s'est transformée en quelque chose de tout à fait différent. Elle ressemble à un petit chat. Elle se glisse vers l'avant. Même en sachant qu'elle a réussi à nous suivre pendant longtemps, je suis toujours surpris du peu de bruit qu'elle fait. Les yeux fermés, je ne saurais même pas qu'elle est là.

Wrianin et moi l'observons tandis qu'elle disparaît de notre vue.

« Bon sang. On dirait un fantôme. » murmure-t-il. Je grimace. « Ne parlons pas de morts ici » je lui dis à voix basse, « c'est trop possible que ça arrive à l'un de nous. »

« Désolé. »

Nous attendons encore, jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, Flute apparaisse. Son glissement feutré d'animal a été remplacé par une course presque silencieuse.

Wrianin fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ? »

Elle ne ralentit pas. Une seconde, je m'attends presque à la voir nous dépasser en courant, mais elle agrippe nos mains en passant et nous tire avec elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » je siffle. Elle passe moins inaperçue avec nous qui sommes traînés derrière elle.

« Loups. Ils sont quatre. Ils sont en train de manger quelque chose, donc je suppose que ces bruits de craquements que Wrianin a entendu venait d'os. Ils étaient en train de finir, je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont vu ou pas. Je sens mon visage pâlir. J'imagine que Wrianin pourrait s'occuper d'un loup à lui tout seul et Flute et moi d'un autre ensemble. Mais quatre, c'est plus qu'on ne peut en gérer.

Je lance un coup d'œil à Wrianin par-dessus la tête de Flute. Il lève un sourcil entendu. Je commence à penser que prendre Flute avec nous était la meilleure idée qu'on ait eue depuis longtemps.

« Tu sais quoi ? » je marmonne. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour une pause ; allongé sur le dos, je garde mon bras devant mes yeux pour parer le soleil.

« hm ? » Wrianin semble plutôt endormi.

« Si tu penses que les surnoms sont si importants que ça, pourquoi est-ce que, toi, tu n'en as pas ? »

« Un point pour lui. » intervient Flute. Pour le moment, c'est la seule à ne pas être en danger de s'endormir.

« Sais pas. Vous ne sembliez pas trop emballés à propos de tout ça, alors je n'ai plus soulevé le sujet. »

« Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. » Flute s'exclame. « Mais tu sais ce que Jiminy en pense. »

« Oh non. Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. » Je roule sur le côté et plisse les yeux dans sa direction. « Alors, comment t'appeler ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Oh, peut-être 'Leader Tout-Puissant' ou 'Magnifique Brute Diabolique'. Ce serait mes suggestions. Je lève mes yeux au ciel. Wrianin sourcille face à mon silence. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir s'il était sérieux ou pas à propos de cette histoire de leader.

« Que diriez-vous de Reb ? Parce qu'il a combattu avec les rebelles. » Propose Flute.

« Tout plutôt que Magnifique Brute Diabolique. » j'approuve. Je peux pratiquement entendre Wrianin faire la moue.

« D'accord. » il grommelle, « Gâchez tout mon plaisir. »

Flute et moi nous sourions. Quel barjo.

 **Pippa Fawn, District 10**

Je me réveille frissonnante, trempée par la rosée. Le creux de l'arbre est de la bonne taille mais il n'est pas couvert. J'aurais besoin de quelque chose pour garder l'eau à distance. Je cherche dans ma mémoire s'il pourrait y avoir un truc utile dans le butin du premier jour. J'ai le sentiment persistant que c'est parfaitement possible mais, sur ma vie, je ne me rappelle pas qui l'as pris ou même ce que c'est, pour être tout à fait honnête. En plus, à ce stade, il n'y a aucune garantie qu'il serait encore là de toute façon.

Je secoue la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je suis presque à court de bœuf et je n'ai pas du tout d'eau. Les provisions sont ma priorité. Pendant que je me mets à la recherche d'une nourriture comestible, je suce le sel de ma tranche de bœuf séché. C'est bon. On pourrait penser qu'une personne ayant passé sa vie à entretenir des animaux aurait droit à plus de viande, mais c'est tout juste un peu trop chère. De plus, l'essentiel de notre viande est envoyé aux gens du Capitole. Comme à peu près tout dans Panem. Mais à quoi bon être amère en ce moment ? Ça ne va pas m'aider à survivre.

Je tombe sur un buisson de baies. J'hésite. Ça pourrait être du poison, mais j'aurais bien besoin de nourriture. Et je crois les reconnaître. Je tends lentement la main et cueille une baie du buisson. Je l'écrase dans ma main et touche le jus de ma langue.

La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne m'effondre pas tout de suite. Je lèche ma paume. Rien. Le poison pourrait avoir un effet tardif mais, à mon avis, ce n'est pas le style du Capitole. Ils semblent préférer tout le côté impressionnant et dramatique. Je place la baie dans ma bouche.

Je les enlève du buisson et les fourre dans ma bouche tour à tour. Elles sont délicieuses, sucrées d'abord, puis légèrement épicées. Le problème des baies, c'est qu'elles sont si petites qu'elles ne me rassasient pas, malgré tout le mal que l'on peut se donner pour les attraper.

Après avoir mangé pendant un bon moment, je me force à ralentir. Je me dis que j'en aurais besoin plus tard, que j'en ai déjà eu assez. Mais mon estomac me semble vide, comme après tous repas composés uniquement de baies. Cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois avant, à la maison, quand je tombais sur un buisson de baies dans l'un des immenses pâturages. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite.

Je m'essuie la bouche, laissant une traînée violette sur ma manche. Maintenant, l'eau. J'ai passé ma matinée à lécher laborieusement la rosée des brins d'herbe, mais c'est pénible et le soleil se lève, donc la rosée va bientôt s'évaporer.

Je repousse mes cheveux roux m'arrivant au menton de mon visage et repars avec un soupir. Encore une autre longue journée qui s'annonce.

 **Drai Brister, District 11**

Je poignarde la pauvre fille à l'estomac. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je recommence à tuer. Mais je vais devoir tuer encore plus si je veux sortir de cette arène.

C'est fini rapidement. Au moins, elle n'a pas souffert trop longtemps. Elle a un bout de corde et une sorte d'herbe qu'elle a dû ramasser. C'est bizarre que je ne reconnaisse pas ce que c'est, ça ne doit pas venir de chez moi, mais si elle l'a transporté, ça peut avoir de l'importance. Je le mets dans ma poche. Je résoudrai ça plus tard. Pour le moment, je dois partir d'ici et laisser l'hovercraft récupérer le corps. Je m'excuse silencieusement auprès des parents de la fille. Ils vont sûrement être aussi détruits qu'elle.

Pour la première fois, je pense à ma famille. Je pari que mon père s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Ma petite sœur doit pleureur sur les genoux de ma mère. Ma grande sœur aura ramené son enfant chez mes parents. Elle est convaincue qu'on trouve plus de réconfort quand on est nombreux.

Je me demande s'ils jouent toujours au squash tous les après-midis. Ou peut-être que ça fait trop bizarre sans moi. Je ne sais pas. Je n'espère pas. J'ai suffisamment de soucis sans avoir à m'angoisser de ce que tout le monde pourrait ressentir. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait horrible de ne manquer à personne. J'imagine que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Bon, je verrais bien ce qui s'est passé quand je rentrerais chez moi. Et si je ne rentre pas chez moi, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ?

Un club entre soudain en collision avec ma tête.

Je grogne, en me roulant de douleur. Ma tête m'élance violemment. Je ne pensais que c'était possible d'avoir mal une fois mort. Donc…je ne suis pas mort ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens. Je me souviens d'avoir été frappé à la tête par quelqu'un. Assommé…mais pas mort apparemment. Inconscient. Mais personne ici ne m'aurait épargné.

Je m'assois et suis pris de vertiges, me renvoyant au sol.

L'arrière de ma tête est humide. Je tâtonne l'endroit et en retire ma main rouge de sang. J'essaye de rester calme. J'ai entendu dire que les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup, que c'est normal. J'appuie ma main contre la blessure, pour ralentir le débit de sang. Maladroitement, je détache ma ceinture. J'agrippe un peu de mousse du tronc d'arbre derrière moi, l'arrache, la presse contre ma tête et la maintient en place grâce à ma ceinture.

Okay, donc…celui qui m'a fait ça me cogne puis s'enfuit ? J'ai une pensée soudaine. Je tâte mes poches. La corde, l'herbe, tout a disparu. Alors c'était une agression. Mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi je ne suis pas mort.

Je suppose que c'est dû à la faiblesse de mon adversaire. Il n'a pas dû avoir la force d'affronter l'horreur d'un meurtre. Ou peut-être était-ce voulu. Peu importe. J'imagine que je devrais lui être reconnaissant sauf que, dans l'état des choses actuelles, je suis blessé, endolori, sans provisions et certainement pas _reconnaissant_ , c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

 **Ankha Zeet, District 7**

Ma rencontre avec Murk m'a reconcentrée. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je suis toujours terrifiée et impuissante. Mais ça a été comme une gifle dans la figure. Je comprends maintenant. Tout le monde ici veut me voir morte et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour changer ça.

Je frappe un arbre sans raison particulière. Sûrement parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture et si je me mets à errer, je risque de tomber sur quelqu'un. Donc je reste là, regardant le soleil se coucher en tapotant mon arbre. Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé aujourd'hui. Je parie que je ne suis pas passé une seule fois à l'écran. Je m'en fiche après tout. Je suis sale, graisseuse, pas du tout prête pour un gros plan.

La nuit arrive entre les lueurs rose et orangés du coucher de soleil comme du mauvais vin dans de l'eau. J'attends l'hymne mais bondit quand même de surprise lorsque je l'entends claironner.

« Marta Mio. » Et c'est tout. Je me demande qui enfouira sa tête dans ses genoux de culpabilité ce soir.

 _Jour 6_

 **Aria Lyemann, District 5**

Mes tentatives de cris ne me rapportent qu'une autre gorgée d'eau.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit en train de faire ça. Preel. Mon partenaire de District. Il s'est faufilé, m'aplatissant et me gardant la tête sous l'eau, en essayant de me noyer. Je me débats sous son emprise, mais en vain.

Mes yeux commencent à perdre de leur éclat. Je suis tellement paniquée que je peux à peine me concentrer. Mais je le dois, c'est obligé ! OBLIGE ! Je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas mourir ! Non, non, non, non, non, non, non ! Impossible ! Je continue à me contorsionner, le cerveau tournant à plein régime, désespérée.

Mon estomac se retourne lorsque je songe à la dernière possibilité qu'il me reste. Je stoppe tout net et enfonce mes doigts dans ses yeux.

Preel pousse un hurlement d'agonie tandis que je retire mes mains de ses cavités qui contiennent ce qu'il lui reste désormais de ses globes oculaires. Je me retiens de ne pas vomir. Mais mon dégoût est rapidement remplacé par la rage. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? M'attaquer ? Je veux dire, on ne peut pas rester en vie tous les deux, mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a encore tellement de gens restants dans cette arène, il aurait pu pourchasser quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est cette rage qui me submerge alors que je me jette sur lui.

Il m'entend approcher et me balance ses poings. Je les esquive et me rejette en avant. Même aveugle, il reste de façon surprenante un adversaire redoutable. Je le repousse par terre et il me griffe de ses ongles en lambeaux. J'agrippe sa gorge et son coude s'écrase contre mon nez dans un grand bruit de craquement, ce qui me fait couiner de douleur.

Par instinct, je me recule et il me pousse de ses deux pieds. Je suis rejetée dans l'eau encore une fois et Preel sort en long couteau. Il frappe à l'aveuglette, et j'en profite pour attraper sa cheville et le déséquilibrer. Il tombe avec moi dans l'eau.

J'agrippe une pierre et la fracasse contre le poignet de la main de Preel qui tient le couteau. Il tombe dans l'eau et on se rue tous les deux sur lui. J'ai l'avantage de pouvoir voir quelque chose et j'attrape le manche la première. J'essaye de le poignarder mais, dans la confusion, je le rate. Il me frappe violemment au visage et me plaque au sol sous son corps.

Tout en me maintenant par terre, il essaye de récupérer son couteau. Désespéré, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui planter le couteau directement dans son front. Il émet un bruit affreux et retombe dans la rivière. La rage pulse dans mes veines et je le poignarde, encore et encore. Je lui crie des choses horribles. Mes larmes coulent pour chaque mauvaise chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivées : ces Jeux, la guerre, ma petite sœur morte juste un jour après sa naissance. Choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec Preel.

Au bout d'un moment, j'arrête de poignarder son corps. Je me retourne et taillade l'écorce d'un arbre, hurlant des injures au Capitole, à l'audience, au ciel, à la forêt, à personne.

Dans un acte final de frustration, je lance le couteau entre les arbres. Et puis je me rappelle que c'est une arme précieuse et titube à sa recherche, sanglotant. Je le ramasse avec des mains tremblantes et trébuche jusqu'au corps de Preel. L'hovercraft attend de pouvoir l'enlever mais rétracte se griffes en me voyant arriver.

Je prends son rouleau de bandages et un paquet de miel de la taille de ma main et à moitié vide.

Je ne peux pas le regarder, sanglant et déchiré, les larmes et le sang poissant mes joues. Je suis trop terrifiée. Je ne retrouve pas la haine d'il y a seulement quelques minutes, juste l'effarement et la peur. De moi. Depuis quand suis-je si assoiffée de sang ? Lorsque j'ai tué Krenk, ça a enflé en moi, la tolérance au meurtre. Je n'ai pas hésité avant d'envoyer les loups sur Iarea. J'étais euphorique en courant. Je me sentais…bien. Je sens de la bile monter dans ma gorge. Il a juste fallu un meurtre de plus pour que je me tourne en folle délirante. Je n'ai pas juste tué Preel, j'ai ravagé son corps. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'enroule mes cheveux autour de mes doigts, tirant aussi fort que je peux pour me détourner de ma propre peine. Je repars en trébuchant, les doigts toujours enroulés dans mes cheveux détachés, mouillés, trempés de sang. Je suis une meurtrière. Pas juste une tueuse. Une meurtrière. J'aurais pu courir plutôt que d'attaquer un adversaire aveugle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je ne l'ai pas détruit pour me défendre. Je l'ai tué de sang-froid.

Une meurtrière.

 **Wrianin Abro, District 6**

"Alors. Tu es partant ?" Il se frotte les pieds, regardant notre quatuor. On a recueilli un autre membre, le garçon du District 3, que j'ai surnommé Tech. Vu qu'ils s'occupent de tout ce qui est technologique dans ce District.

Marrant. On trouve plus de garçons que de filles. Et la seule fille du groupe, c'est elle qui nous a trouvé. Peut-être que les garçons se cachent moins bien. Probablement un problème de testostérone.

Notre recrue potentiel se mord les lèvres et jette encore un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il doit penser qu'on le tuerait s'il dit non.

« Okay. »

Je lui donne une claque dans le dos et il bondit de surprise. « Super ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Il me lance un regard noir. « Aramis. »

« Oh, je me souviens de toi. Tu as disputé Tsepelia. Pour t'avoir appelé Narcis. » Jiminy intervient. Narcis tourna son regard noir vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas non plus mon ami. Ne m'appelle pas Narcis. » il siffle.

Je m'interpose entre les deux. « He bien, c'est là où tu as tort, Narcis. »

Il grogne.

« Nous sommes tous amis ici. On n'est pas obligé de s'apprécier mais on est tous amis en temps de crise. Personne ne s'en sortira ici sans amis pour l'aider. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous des surnoms. Pour montrer que nous sommes un groupe. Je te présente Ninja, Furtive, Tech et moi, Reb. Maintenant, on doit juste trouver comment t'appeler. »

« Je ne veux pas d'un surnom stupide. »

« Ça fait partie du marché, mon pote. »

Furtive pencha la tête. « Il a des cheveux qui paraissent vraiment presque rouge. Pourquoi pas Rouge ?

Je hoche la tête. « Ça sonne bien. »

Le regard de Rouge tourna au dégoût.

Je frappe dans mes mains, en faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits. « Allez le gang. Il est temps de partir. » Les plus anciens membres du groupe accomplissent la routine en automatique. Ils ramassent les provisions et se séparent en deux groupes : ceux qui ouvrent la marche, et ceux qui protègent nos arrières. Je redonne une claque dans le dos de Rouge. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer comment on fait les choses par ici. »

Rouge se renfrogna en me jetant un regard mauvais. Je commence déjà à en avoir l'habitude.

 **Disha Lawrence, District 4**

Drai et moi marchons en silence. C'est toujours silencieux. On ne veut pas devenir amis parce qu'on sait que cette alliance devra prendre fin un moment ou un autre. Alors on ne parle que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Et on ne discute jamais de nos vies personnelles. Notre entière conversation des dernières heures a littéralement été : « Tu as ma cantine ? » « Ouais » « J'en ai besoin ». Et ensuite, il a fouillé dans notre sac à dos pour en sortir la cantine.

Quand je l'ai croisé dans la forêt, il saignait et était désorienté. Ce n'était pas facile de décider si oui ou non on pouvait se faire confiance. Je sais qu'on aurait tous les deux préférer ne pas le faire. Mais je ne peux pas me battre (ça, je ne lui ai pas dit) et il a besoin de mes affaires. J'en ai beaucoup.

Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous ait pu dormir la nuit dernière, avec la peur qu'on avait d'être tué par l'autre dans notre sommeil. Mais pour l'instant, nous nous sommes utiles alors on se laisse vivre.

On s'assoit près d'un vieux feu de camp pour faire rôtir nos trois écureuils.

« De qui devons-nous nous débarrasser ? » Drai demande brusquement.

Je lève le regard. Je n'avais jamais pensé à établir une liste noire. Mon plan était juste de suivre mon instinct à la base. Je hausse les épaules.

« To, je suppose. Et ce gars, le rebelle, il a l'air plutôt fort. C'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant. »

Drai fixe le feu que l'on a fait redémarrer. Il se lève avec un couteau de lancer et commence à faire des cercles. Pour être que personne n'ait vu notre feu ou ne soit prêt à nous bondir dessus.

Je pique les écureuils sur un bâton et le fixe à un rocher. Je commence à jeter la tête, les pieds, et les entrailles dans le feu, puis m'arrête. Ça pourrait faire un bon appât. Je replace les allumettes dans un des trois sacs. Je suis toujours sidérée du butin que j'ai ramené de ce premier jour dans la clairière. Si tous les autres avaient été plus organisés, je n'aurais jamais eu tout ça. S'ils avaient été plus agressifs, ils l'auraient sûrement volé. Mais ça n'a pas été le cas et je dispose d'eau, de nourriture, d'une tente, de médicaments…si seulement je pouvais me défendre. Mon butin ne m'assure pas la victoire.

Je reprends le bâton avec la viande et le place près des braises les plus chaudes. Je veux faire cuire ça rapidement. Pendant ce temps, je cherche dans le sac vert les récipients que j'ai trouvé. J'en ai 6, dont deux dans lesquels j'ai purifié de l'eau. Je mets les morceaux d'écureuils dans un autre et en laisse encore un de sorti. Une fois fini, je mettrais les braises dedans. Ca aidera pour la chaleur. Peut-être.

Tout à coup, Drai s'échappa dans les arbres. Je reste assisse un moment, retirant machinalement les écureuils à point des flammes. Il est parti. Il m'a volé mon couteau et il est parti, avant même de manger. Il aurait pu attendre ce soir et s'en aller avec les sacs. C'est stupide.

Je secoue la tête face à ma propre stupidité aussi. Un allié dans l'arène. Bien sûr. Je ramasse l'épieu que je trimballais pour faire genre. Je vais devoir apprendre à le manier maintenant.

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je me sens trahi, parce que je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance. Mais je me sens…résignée. Il vient de prouver tout ce dont je m'attendais de mes concurrents. Je commence à remballer. Je dois m'en aller d'ici.

J'entends des bruits de pas et me retourne vivement, frappant à la volée en direction du bruit.

Drai jure de surprise : « Maisqu'estquetufais ? » crie-t-il, ses mots rendus indistinct par l'agacement.

Je le regarde en plissant les yeux. Quel culot. « Quoi, le couteau, ce n'était pas assez pour toi ? Tu es revenu voler plus et tu ne t'attends même pas à ce que je sois en colère. Ha ha. C'est vrai. » je bégaie, indignée, et ce que j'ai dit n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup de sens.

Il me regarde avec dédain. « Je viens de prendre en chasse un autre gamin, idiote. Quelqu'un qui était en train de nous espionner. C'est mon boulot de ne laisser personne s'approcher. Je l'ai poursuivi jusqu'à ce que je perde sa trace. Calme-toi. »

Ainsi, il ne m'a pas trahi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le fera jamais.

On partage les écureuils et l'eau tout en marchant, mais aucun de nous ne parle. On a cessé d'essayer d'être ami.

 **Eulkichu Dambis, District 12**

Je repousse de mes yeux mes cheveux sales. J'ai beau avoir essayé de les laver dans la rivière, l'aspect graisseux ne veut pas s'en aller. Mais cette rivière est un vrai trésor, avec son eau claire et ses poissons qui paressent dans le courant. J'ai vu passer quelques personnes dont aucune ne paraissait avoir la moindre idée de son existence. Un grand groupe et des tributs isolés. J'ai envisagé de les combattre - sauf le grand groupe, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je pourrais faire à leur propos - mais l'eau m'a toujours paru la plus importante. Certains avaient parus assez déshydratés. Et de plus, je n'ai pas encore besoin de me battre. Je peux attendre et laisser les autres faire le sale boulot le plus possible.

Je mâche un morceau de poisson cru. Souhaite avoir une couverture. Je ne pense pas qu'il gèlera la nuit ou quoi que ce soit, mais n'empêche. Rien ne me fait sentir plus en sécurité la nuit qu'une couverture bien chaude. Peut-être ma large quantité de couteaux représente l'exception.

J'autorise mes pensées à vagabonder. C'est étrange, ces moments où je ne suis pas effrayé. Sûrement est-ce parce que beaucoup de gens sont hésitants à tuer.

Mais pas tous.

 **Flute French, District 2**

« Fenn ! » je m'exclame. Je suis contente de le voir - Fenn Zete étant mon partenaire de district - mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas l'air réciproque. Ses yeux sont creux et il est paraît tellement maigre que je me demande s'il a mangé quelque chose ces derniers jours.

Comme toujours, j'ai été envoyé en éclaireur, grâce à mes talents particuliers. Maintenant que nous sommes cinq, il y a deux leaders, deux personnes chargées de protéger le leader, et moi. Promotion exceptionnelle d'éclaireur. C'est ce que Wrianin dit en tous cas. Il est bizarre, mais c'est un chouette gars à avoir à ses côtés.

Quand je crie le nom de Fenn, sa tête pivote et il panique instantanément.

Il s'enfuit. Je me précipite à sa suite mais il est beaucoup plus rapide.

Maintenant, si j'étais intelligente, je le laisserais partir et irait informer Wrianin. Mais je ne peux pas. C'est mon partenaire, quelqu'un de la maison, et il a besoin de mon aide. C'est évident. Il a l'air affamé et apeuré. Même s'il est un peu plus âgé que moi - j'en ai 13 et lui 14 depuis peu - j'ai le sentiment de devoir le protéger. J'abandonne ma course silencieuse et donne toute mon énergie dans un dernier sprint. Je suis imprudente, à défoncer ainsi les taillis à grand bruits, mais je ne m'en soucie peu. Pour certaines raisons, je suis déterminée à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Je le perds de vue entre les arbres. Je m'enfonce davantage, courant plus vite que je ne m'en serais cru capable. Je passe par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mais un reste de branches s'accroche à mon pied. Je m'écrase sur le sol de forêt. La violence de ma chute est diminuée par l'humus de la terre, mais mon genou a claqué durement sur un rocher et ma paume s'est enfoncée dans un bout de branche pointue.

Je grogne de douleur. Ma main et mon genou à la fois me donne l'impression de saigner. En tous cas, ils font mal. Je regarde ma main, qui est effectivement en train de saigner.

Je gémis et chancelle pour me remettre debout. Je m'élance après lui une nouvelle fois, ma vitesse ralentie par ma blessure. J'essaye de passer outre et de boitiller plus vite. Quelle frustration. Non seulement il m'a largement devancé lorsque je suis tombé mais maintenant, je n'ai plus aucune chance de le rattraper. A ce stade, c'est irréalisable.

Je l'ai perdu entre les arbres, dont la forêt commence à se dégarnir. Quelques mètres plus loin, les arbres dont je ne pouvais pas faire le tour des troncs avec mes bras sont devenus aussi larges que des oranges et si éparses que je peux discerner ce qu'il y a après l'orée de la forêt. Je ne peux pas y croire ! Voilà ma chance. Au bout du bois se trouve une immense pile de rochers. Je ne vois pas comment appeler ça d'autre. Ce n'est ni une colline ni vraiment un promontoire. C'est de toute évidence construit par l'homme. Le pied de Fenn est coincé sous une pierre de la tête d'un chien. Je suppose qu'il a essayé de grimper et qu'il est tombé. Quel que soit la raison, ça permet de m'assurer que Fenn ne s'enfuira pas en courant pendant que je lui parlerais. Bien sûr, il se peut qu'il soit blessé, mais on gérera ça une fois de retour dans le groupe, quand il nous aura rejoints. Et je suis déterminé à ce qu'il le fasse.

Je ralentis. Il est frénétique de peur, cherchant une chose en bois dans sa poche de derrière.

Je lève les mains en l'air et parle doucement, comme si j'approchais un animal agité. « Tout va bien, Fenn. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Si… »

Il dégage la chose en bois de sa poche, qui se révèle être un lance-pierre, et j'ai à peine le temps d'éviter son projectile. « Ne tire pas ! J'essaye de… »

Mais il m'interrompt encore. Je plonge sur le côté lorsqu'il tire une pierre de la base de la pile sur moi. Je prends une décision à la dernière seconde et plonge cette fois sur lui. On lutte pour le contrôle du lance-pierre, et je parviens à l'arracher à sa poigne et roule plus loin avec seulement un nez en sang.

J'halète, essuyant mon visage sur ma manche. Dans mon irritation, je mets un instant à réaliser que Fenn pleure, certain que je vais le tuer. Lentement, j'abaisse l'arme.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Fenn. » je luis dis. Je fais quelques pas en avant, mais je m'arrête en constatant que Fenn est proche de s'évanouir de terreur. Je m'assois pesamment. « Je fais partie d'un grand groupe. On travaille ensemble et on se protège. C'est ce que je tentais de te dire quand tu t'es enfui. Tu peux nous rejoindre si tu veux. »

Il me jette un coup d'œil. Son visage comporte des trainées blanches là où ses larmes ont lavé la cradeté des six derniers jours. « Tu..tu..ne peux pas faire ça. Le Capitole..veut qu'on s'entretue. » Il commence à se remettre.

Je le regarde solennellement. « On ne va pas laisser le Capitole nous faire blesser qui que ce soit. On ne veut pas, tout simplement. Wrianin dit qu'ils devront nous laisser sortir en fin de compte. »

« Wri..Qui ? »

« C'est le chef du groupe. Celui qui a combattu avec les rebelles. »

« Et il pense qu'ils nous laisseront partir ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et toi ? »

« …J'ai confiance en Wrianin. » Je ne pense à rien d'autre qui puisse le convaincre, alors je me lance. « Donc…est ce que tu nous rejoints ? »

Je lui tends la main, et à ma grande exaspération, une expression horrifiée traverse son visage. J'entends bien que les garçons de 14 ans sont supposément effrayé par les filles, mais suis-je vraiment _si_ effrayante ?

Et puis, je réalise qu'il regarde derrière mon épaule.

Je me tourne lentement pour voir les loups sortir furtivement de la forêt, vaguement accroupis, prêts à tuer.

Je mesure nos chances. Il y a trois loups. Il y a deux humains. Tous les loups ont des griffes et pleins d'immenses dents tranchantes. On a le lance-pierre de Fenn et une pile de rochers. Les loups sont rapides et puissants. Nous sommes deux gamins à peine adolescents incapables de combattre, dont l'un ne peut ni se lever ni bouger. Ils peuvent sentir la peur. On a peur.

Ils vont gagner. On va mourir.

Mais pas sans lutter. Très lentement, mon pied fait glisser le lance-pierre jusqu'à Fenn. Il le prend silencieusement. Je me penche pour prendre une pierre. J'aurais dû prendre le couteau que Reb m'a proposé.

Reb ! Et Jiminy ! Peut-être sont-ils assez proches pour aider. Mais je sais que ces loups attaqueraient au moindre bruit. Mais je ne pense pas avoir le choix. Ils vont attaquer tôt ou tard, et des renforcements ne seraient pas de refus.

« Reb ! Jiminy ! » je hurle, et un des loups se lance sur moi.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5: Aria Lyemann

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 7: Murk Fascia

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

Pippa Fawn

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


	4. Chapitre 4

**Flute French, District 2**

Je m'éloigne en roulant, lançant ma pierre de façon plutôt mauvaise. J'en cherche maladroitement une autre sur le sol, et le jette aussi. Celle-là le heurte mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Le loup se rétracte, uniquement contrarié. Les deux autres avancent vers Fenn, qui fait de son mieux pour les tenir à distance avec son lance-pierre. Il est doué avec mais les loups se rapprochent tout de même. J'aimerais avoir mon sac à dos pour le balancer sur le loup mais, comme je vais plus vite sans, je l'ai laissé à Tech.

Je titube encore, jetant tout ce que je peux à la tête du loup. Ce qui est restreint à des pierres de la taille d'une pomme de terre. J'ai urgemment besoin d'un plan ! Je dois trouver le moyen de défendre Fenn, dont la jambe est toujours coincée sous le rocher.

Je ramasse une autre pierre et le lance sur un des loups qui encercle Fenn. « Tech ! Red ! » Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?

Fenn cri de douleur et matraque le loup le plus proche avec son lance-pierre. Sa jambe libre saigne énormément. _Ça y est. On va mourir._ C'est tout ce que je réussis à penser. Mais je ne comprends pas. Où sont passés les autres.

Wrianin sort comme un boulot de canon de la forêt alors qu'un des loups se jette sur moi. Ce dernier me renverse en arrière et plonge vers mon cou. Je me protège de mes bras et ses dents s'enfoncent dans la peau tendre juste au-dessous du coude. Je crie, et d'un coup, le poids du loup se soulève de moi tandis qu'il se déporte à quelques mètres.

Tech fixe l'animal surpris et pose son lourd club sur son épaule pour m'aider à me relever. Il me tend le couteau que j'aurais dû prendre tout à l'heure. « Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, excepté ton bras. »

Je hoche la tête. « Ça va aller. Mais il y a beaucoup de sang qui coule. » j'ajoute pendant qu'on se met dans notre position de combat rodée. On est dos à dos, et Jiminy et Narcis font de même de leur côté. Wrianin peut tenir tout seul.

« Tech, Furtive, occupez-vous de celui-là là-bas. Rouge, Ninja, prenez l'autre, le petit. » Wrianin ordonna. On se mit en mouvement.

Tech distrait notre loup, qui semble agacé d'être titillé par son bout de bois. Je fis un léger cercle, prêt à le poignarder. Je plonge et plante la lame empoisonnée profondément dans le flanc du loup. Il pousse un glapissement et tente de me contourner, m'arrachant le couteau des mains. Il se ramasse pour bondir une nouvelle fois, juste avant que Tech ne lui écrase le crâne.

Les deux autres loups ont été chassés sans causer de réels dommages à aucun de mes amis. Jiminy sort un rouleau de bandages et en passe un morceau à Wrianin, pour la jambe de Fenn. Pour eux, Fenn pourrait très bien être un ennemi mais ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde à l'aider. Pourquoi le Capitole nous a-t-il fait ça ?

Jiminy s'accroupit et commence à entourer mon bras et ma main avec ce qui reste du bandage, main que j'avais complétement oublié durant la bataille.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Jiminy demande.

« Oui. Je vais bien. » j'assure, même si je commence à me sentir étourdi. Ça doit venir de la perte de sang, je suppose. Je devrais me sentir mieux rapidement, donc je décide qu'il vaut mieux ne pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Il prend peu à peu un rôle de grand frère. Que j'apprécie réellement.

Il noue le bandage et m'examine d'un œil critique. « Ça a l'air d'aller. » Il désigne Fenn du menton, toujours emprisonné sous les rochers.

« Mon partenaire de district. » J'explique. « Fenn. »

« Hum. Je suppose qu'il faudrait aller le laisser sortir de là alors. »

Après avoir tiré Fenn de ses rochers, il n'y eut pas besoin de beaucoup de persuasion. Une fois lui avoir donné un déjeuner, il était plus que prêt à rejoindre notre groupe. J'étais contente. Tout le monde, à part Rouge, laissa échapper un rire en voyant Fenn déchirer le morceau de viande qu'on lui avait donné. Quand Reb commença à l'appeler Rocheux, c'est devenu officiel.

Je me sens plutôt fière de moi, de l'avoir intégré. Comme si je le protégeais. Wrianin, Jiminy et moi se pelotonnons pour dormir en triangle, ce qui est rapidement devenu notre habitude.

On est étendu sur le dos, attendant l'hymne. Quand il arrive, un visage masculin l'accompagne. « Preel Bart. » La voix informatisée annonce. Reb soupire tristement pour lui-même et marmonne quelque chose.

« Bon, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

 _Jour 7_

 **Rhiattany Hurli, District 9**

Je me frotte les yeux. Jour…sept. Une semaine entière passée dans l'arène. Combien d'entre nous reste-t-il ? Au début, j'essaye de compter dans ma tête, mais j'abandonne. J'ai tellement essayé d'occulter le décompte des morts que, même sur ma vie, je ne pourrais plus m'en souvenir maintenant.

Je tire une pomme de sa branche. Ceci est ma planche de salut. Même s'il est dangereux de rester toujours au même endroit, j'ai décidé que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je ne laisse jamais mes trognons de pomme traîner, je vais faire mes besoins à plusieurs centaines de mètres. J'ai pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, excepté partir.

Malgré la nouveauté que les pommes représentaient au départ, elles ne semblent plus si spéciales désormais. Non pas que je sois ingrate. Mais tout de même, je me surprends à désirer ardemment une de ces oranges que j'ai ignorés lors du voyage pour le Capitole.

Je mâche ma pomme très lentement, m'assurant de manger dans le plus grand silence. Ça me donne envie de crier, ce silence. Il me suffoque ! Plus que l'orange, j'ai envie de pouvoir parler, chanter, marcher sans devoir être sûre que mes pas ne s'entendent pas. Si je sors d'ici, personne ne me contraindra plus à me taire, jamais plus.

Je grimpe encore sur un arbre, où je passe la plupart de mon temps. Je réfléchis beaucoup ces temps-ci, essayant de former une sorte de plan. Je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment génial encore. Mes plans sont tournés vers mon objectif d'embusquer To. Mais, peu importe combien je la hais, je dois reconnaître qu'elle est intelligente. Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de génie pour l'attraper. Mais je suis déterminé ; si je meurs aussi, To aussi.

Je gratte une gouge sur l'écorce. Je vais arriver à quelque chose. To a commencé une guerre quand elle m'a tiré dessus et je compte y mettre fin.

 **Pippa Fawn, District 10**

Je m'étire, baille. Chaque matin est le même. Je me réveille, frigorifiée et trempée de rosée, mais en vie. Ce que j'apprécie beaucoup. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment besoin de quelque chose pour couvrir mon creux. Je me dépose au sol doucement. Ce n'est pas dur de descendre, mais comme il n'y a pas beaucoup de branches sur l'arbre, j'ai plus de mal à y monter. Avec un peu de chance, les autres auront la même difficulté.

Je balance mes affaires sur mon dos en m'étirant, m'apprêtant pour une longue randonnée afin d'augmenter le niveau de mes vivres. Je n'aurais jamais trop de nourriture.

Cette solitude étrange et décontractante me séduit de nouveau. Je peux sentir le calme s'envelopper autour de moi. Je suis sûre que c'est une sensation stupide mais, bon dieu, c'est bien mieux que de s'inquiéter du fait d'être brutalement tué par une personne du même âge, et tout aussi terrifié que moi. Ce qui est vraiment triste, c'est que la plupart n'ont même pas encore mon âge.

Je secoue la tête. Mes pensées semblent floues et lointaines, et secouer la tête est la seule solution qui s'offre à moi.

Je joue avec la corde que j'ai volée au garçon du District 11. Cet acte représente le symbole même de ces jeux. Il se tenait au-dessus du corps de sa nouvelle victime quand je me suis faufilé derrière lui et l'ai matraqué. Exactement comme dans ces images où l'on voit des bancs de poissons nageant en rangs, la bouche ouverte pour se manger les uns les autres. J'ai toujours détesté ces images. J'imagine que c'est à cause de ça, de cette violence commune et partagée.

Je fais cligner mes yeux endormis. Je devrais être contente d'avoir cette corde qui me promet de la viande fraîche. Mais je suis si fatiguée. Je m'éclabousse le visage avec ce qui reste dans ma gourde d'eau pour me réveiller. J'ai trouvé un ruisseau, donc je n'en suis plus réduite à boire la rosée de l'herbe, Dieu merci.

Je suis alerte maintenant, je me dirige vers le ruisseau en réfléchissant au meilleur collet possible. Je décide d'essayer un oiseau pour commencer. Dans ce cas, un petit nœud serait le mieux, pour capturer les petites pattes de l'animal.

Le ruisseau est proche de mon refuge, assez pour me rendre nerveuse. Parfois. Généralement, je suis tout juste assez prudente pour me rappeler que je ne suis pas toute seule dans le coin.

Mais parfois, cernée par les bruits de la forêt qui rôdent comme s'ils étaient eux-mêmes des animaux, je suis prise par surprise par la panique. Elle me frappe à l'estomac, me donne l'envie de me tordre d'inconfort. Et quand ça passe, je suis engourdie. Peut-être que je resterais engourdie pour toujours si je gagne. J'espère.

Je me demande ce que le Capitole pense de tout ça. Ils ont tellement été de petites tapettes choyées depuis la fondation de Panem qu'on pourrait croire que tout ça serait un peu trop dur à supporter pour ces pauvres chéris. Peut-être il y a-t-il quelqu'un parmi eux qui est toujours content de m'apercevoir vivant paisiblement, à qui l'estomac tourne chaque fois qu'un visage apparaît dans le ciel. J'espère. Parce que le fait que, de tous, les citoyens du Capitole puissent apprécier cette tuerie me remplit de peur.

Ce n'est pas toujours évident à reconnaître mais les Capitoliens sont des personnes aussi, et si certaines personnes sont capables de prendre autant de plaisir dans la mort, est-ce que ce ne serait pas le cas de tous ? Je ne veux pas penser que si les Districts avaient gagné, peut-être aurions-nous fait cela pour le Capitole. Et qui pourrait affirmer que nous ne l'aurions pas fait ? Nous avons assurément plus de raisons de nous venger qu'eux.

Ça ne sert à rien de raisonner comme ça, cependant. Les « Et si » ne m'aideront en rien, alors je me reconcentre sur la tâche qui m'attend. De l'eau. Okay. Concentre-toi, Pippa, concentre-toi.

 **Jiminy Frank, District 8**

On est reparti en exploration. A vrai dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue à rechercher d'autres personnes. Si on tombe sur eux, tant mieux, mais avec deux blessés, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de bouger.

« Hey Reb ! » j'appelle. Nous sommes devenus un si grand groupe que l'on n'essaye même plus de faire silence. Wrianin revint nonchalamment vers moi, mâchant un long brin d'herbe. « Ouais ? » Il a l'ai ennuyé.

« Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas rester ici un jour ou deux ? Furtive a toujours ses entailles aux mains et Rocheux peut à peine marcher. »

Wrianin hausse les épaules. « Alors, que quelqu'un le porte. »

Je fais la grimace. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Si on a besoin d'aller quelque part, ou de fuir, rapidement, ce sera un poids mort qui nous ralentira. Rien contre toi. » j'ajoute pour Fenn, qui se crispe lorsque Furtive l'aide à se relever.

« Aucun problème. » Il grogne, le visage contracté par la douleur.

Reb hésite and mâchonne sa lèvre pensivement. Finalement, il secoue la tête. « Non, on doit y aller. Je n'aime pas l'idée de rester deux nuits au même endroit. C'est chercher les problèmes. Je porterais Rocheux, vu que je suis probablement le plus robuste. On lève le camp dans vingt minutes. »

Je regarde Wrianin, mécontent, et bat des pieds contre le sol.

« Fais-moi juste confiance, ninja. »

« Ouais. Okay. Juste…ne m'appelle pas ninja. »

Notre périple dans les bois s'est déroulé sans incidents, ce qui est une très bonne chose, vu que beaucoup des gens restants nous sont hostiles. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit dans notre groupe (à part peut-être Reb, mais je ne vais certainement pas lui demander) aurait tué quelqu'un, donc d'autres ont rayé dix personnes de la partie, et je ne veux absolument pas tomber sur eux.

Furtive et moi passons beaucoup de temps à s'échanger des chuchotements à voix basses. Nous sommes l'arrière-garde, avec Rouge et Tech devant tandis que Wrianin offre à Rocheux un tour sur son dos à travers la forêt, direction nulle part. Je peux deviner que Reb n'apprécie pas d'être relégué ; il préférerait être en tête, ouvrant la voie. Mais il comprend qu'il est plus important encore que ce soit quelqu'un de musclé qui trimballe Rocheux. Fenn, d'ailleurs, n'est pas plus heureux de cet arrangement.

« Reb a l'air fatigué. » Flute marmonne.

« Hey, c'était son idée. Il peut faire avec. » Je lui murmure en retour. Elle sourit.

« C'était probablement une bonne, d'idée. On a fait tellement de bruit la nuit dernière que je suis sûre que quelqu'un a dû nous remarquer. To aurait pu nous tirer dessus un par un pendant notre sommeil. Ou quelqu'un aurait pu s'introduire discrètement dans le camp et nous étouffer, ou- »

« Chut, Flute, tu me rends paranoïaque, arrête ça ! »

Elle glousse et nous marchons en silence pendant un moment. Tout à coup, je l'entends demander dans un souffle, « Qu'est-ce qui t'attends chez toi, Jiminy ? »

Elle m'a pris au dépourvu. « Hé bien, ma famille. »

Elle me regarde du coin d'un de ses yeux marrons. « Quel genre de famille ? »

« Mon père et ma belle-mère. Mon beau-frère, ma nièce et deux neveux. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mère ? »

« Malaria. Ce n'est pas courant dans le 8. Elle a été la première à y succomber en quinze ou vingt ans. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Je hausse les épaules. « J'avais à peu près trois ans quand elle est morte, je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose d'elle. J'aurais bien aimé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et j'adore ma belle-mère, donc je ne passe pas à côté de grand-chose. Et toi ? »

« J'ai mes deux parents, et deux frères jumeaux. Ils ont dix ans. »

Une autre longue pause. « Une seule famille s'en tirera sans un grand trou dans le cœur. », elle murmure. « Peut-être que c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle le Capitole nous fait faire ça. Le but n'est pas d'étancher leur envie de sang en tuant des enfants mais de faire mal à ceux qui sont restés derrière. Je veux dire, quand tu es mort, c'est terminé. Tu n'as plus à souffrir. Mais quand tu perds ta sœur ou ton oncle ou ton copain ou n'importe quel être cher, tu dois vivre avec la douleur. Avec la bonne dose de souffrance, les gens ne posent pas beaucoup de résistance. »

Je ne demande pas pourquoi ou comment elle sait ça, sûrement une histoire d'accident du travail horrible et sanglant dont je n'ai pas envie d'entendre parler. Mais j'acquiesce. « Si c'est vrai, voilà leur erreur. Quand les gens cessent d'avoir mal, ils se mettent en mouvement. Ils auront sur les bras vingt-trois mères qui ne pourront pas croire qu'elles auront perdu leurs bébés. Des centaines d'enfants qui grandiront en haïssant le Capitole pour avoir tué leurs amis. Le Capitole est en train de créer des martyrs. Et les martyrs sont des ennemis difficiles à abattre, les souvenirs étant difficiles à emprisonner ou tuer. A la fin, les gens ne le supporteront plus. Même si cela continue encore et encore, comme le Capitole le voudrait, ça s'arrêtera un jour. » Mes lèvres forment un sourire ironique. « Toutes les bonnes choses une fin, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'hymne joue mais aucun visage ne l'accompagne aujourd'hui. Je parie que l'audience s'ennuie, sauf si les autres sont plus intéressants que nous. Tout ce que nous avons fait est manger, faire nos besoins, parler, et monter le camp. Et même ça était fait de façon ennuyante. Depuis notre conversation avec Flute cet après-midi, il semble que tout le monde ait passé un accord tacite pour donner au Capitole le pire spectacle possible. Cela fait remonter le coin de ma bouche, me rend un peu ravi et joyeux, comme si nous étions une bande de collégiens ayant réalisé une bonne farce.

Furtive et Reb chuchotent entre eux. Wrianin n'a pas de couverture, et moi non plus, il n'y en a pas assez. Flute en a une car c'est la plus petite, la plus jeune et ses blessures aux mains sont toujours en train de guérir. Je fixe le ciel où le seau de Panem a disparu. J'aime les étoiles. Il y a beaucoup de pollution industrielle dans le 8, avec tout le textile à transporter, emballer, préparer, et inspecter, si bien qu'il est difficile de voir les étoiles.

« Est-ce que tu connais des constellations, Flute ? » j'interromps abruptement leur conversation.

« Ouais, certaines. Comme ces trois là en ligne, c'est la Ceinture de Bryan, ou un nom dans le genre. Et il y a Sérieuse, bien que ce ne soit pas une constellation à part entière. »

« Et toi, tu en connais ? » Je demande à Wrianin. Il plisse les yeux vers le ciel, hausse les épaules.

« Sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à voir les formes des constellations. Je veux dire, je vous suis pour la Grande Casserole mais après je suis perdu. »

Nous rions doucement sous le ciel d'un bleu sombre.

 _Jour 8_

 **Disha Lawrence, District 4**

Je pousse Brister de mon pied. Et je recommence. Quand je vois que les petits coups ne servent à rien, je rampe vers lui, le secoue et siffle, « Debout ! ».

Il ouvre lentement un œil. Notre malheureuse alliance est bien utile, je dois dire. Il s'occupe des premières gardes, et moi de celles du petit matin. Il y a toujours une petite voix au fond de mon cerveau, pourtant. Et si ce soir était la nuit où il décidera qu'il ne me veut plus autour de lui ? Et s'il me tuait ce soir ? Mais le sommeil en plus, et la sécurité lui sont utiles aussi, alors je pense que c'est sans danger pour le moment.

Je roule mon sac de couchage et le fourre dans son enveloppe de vêtements. C'est étrange d'avoir un allié qui peut vous tuer et qui le fera probablement. Sans parler du fait que vous n'hésiteriez pas à tuer si la situation en arrive là. Je dois dire que je me sens quelque peu coupable de mon manque de…sentiments positifs mais, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais _choisi_ de le détester.

En plus, le gars en question ne doit pas penser bien différent à propos de moi. Il m'a parlé de ses meurtres.

Vous pourriez penser qu'il aurait pu garder ça pour lui mais vous auriez tout faux. La plupart d'entre nous vont mourir ici, alors l'honnêteté est le minimum qu'on puisse offrir. Même nous, on se respecte assez pour réaliser que mentir dans cet endroit serait nous abaisser jusqu'aux bas-fonds de l'espèce humaine.

« Où ? » Court et coupant, comme d'habitude.

« Sais pas. Je m'en fiche. » Il est tout aussi bourru.

Je prends ça pour un « Montre le chemin, Dinna. » Alors, je prends une direction au hasard. Bientôt, il devient évident que c'était la mauvaise direction aléatoire.

« Où on est ? » Râle Blister.

« Je sais pas ! Si tu as une meilleure idée, j'adorerais l'entendre ! » je grogne. Nous marchons depuis des heures maintenant, et nous sommes tellement perdus que ça m'étonne qu'on ne soit pas déjà dans le District 12.

« Ouais, en voilà une. Ne sois pas si stupide la prochaine fois. » Je me retourne d'un bloc. J'ai complétement oublié toute trace de culpabilité à propos de ma haine pour ce garçon. Elle est totalement justifiée.

« Tu _veux_ vraiment te battre, Crâne-chauve ? » Je regrette ces mots dès qu'ils sortent de ma bouche. S'il se bat, je suis morte.

« Pas à moins que tu le veilles, Yeux-de-poisson. » Il gronde.

Je fais mine d'hésiter. « Non. Je ne peux pas porter tous les sacs. J'ai besoin d'une bête de somme. » Je me détourne de lui avec toute la retenue que je parviens à rassembler. Chaque minute, je le déteste de plus en plus, tellement plus. Ça ne peut plus durer longtemps. Quelqu'un va devoir capituler.

 **Eulkichu Dambis, District 12**

Je sais que je devrais être content qu'on ait tous survécu la nuit dernière. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ces survivants sont des gens que je devrais peut-être tuer plus tard. Je fronce les sourcils vers l'herbe et traîne des pieds le long du cours d'eau. C'est devenu une habitude nerveuse, de marcher de long en large près du ruisseau.

Je secoue la tête. Besoin de concentration. Flâner à découvert peut me faire tuer aussi facilement que d'être un mauvais combattant.

Je revérifie si j'ai bien tout. Encore une habitude. Peut-être que je fais ça seulement dans le but de remplir les pauses incongrues entre deux dangers. Comme les loups. Ou le ravin dans lequel j'ai failli marcher tout droit sans m'arrêter. Et ce tas d'argile que j'ai passé, et qui s'est révélé être beaucoup moins stable qu'il n'y paraissait.

J'entends un craquement derrière moi. Par réflexe, je me fige un instant, avant de sprinter jusqu'à un arbre.

Malheureusement, je grimpe aussi bien qu'une miche de pain du District 12, et cet arbre était un très mauvais choix. Il n'est pas assez épais, pliant sous mon poids, les branches sont trop espacées, et mes mains perdent leur prise sur les fines branches.

Je me fous une claque mentale. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? J'ai de l'eau, de la nourriture, des armes. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est éliminer mes adversaires. Je devrais être en bas, en train de me battre.

La personne est presque au niveau de mon arbre frêle. C'est une fille. Ses cheveux sont lâches et crasseux, et se murmure nerveusement à elle-même. Au moment où elle passe sous ma branche, je lâche ma prise précaire, et atterris brutalement sur le dos de la fille.

Elle pousse un cri aigu, immédiatement en panique. Je me dégage d'elle et elle bondit sur ses pieds. Ses yeux sont totalement éperdus lorsqu'elle sort un long couteau, du sang séché maculant la lame.

Je trébuche en arrière, dégainant un de mes propres couteaux. La fille se rue sur moi et je plonge sur le côté, tailladant sa cage thoracique. Elle se tortille et écarte ma lame avec la sienne avant de réessayer de me poignarder. Je roule vers la droite et sort rapidement mon second couteau de ma veste. La fille se décale pour me faire face au moment où je lance le couteau vers sa poitrine. Elle l'évite en se baissant et se précipite sur mes genoux.

Je jure lorsqu'elle nous rejette tous les deux en arrière. Nous agrippons chacun la main de l'autre qui tient le couteau jusqu'à ce que je la cogne durement avec mon autre poing. Son nez craque bizarrement. Elle couine, et deux filets de sang jaillissent de ses narines. Le sang tombe en se déversant sur mes yeux et m'aveugle. Elle se retire, agrippant son visage. Je recule de toute la force de mes deux jambes en me frottant frénétiquement les yeux.

Elle a le couteau que j'ai lancé maintenant, et j'en arrache un de ma botte. On reste figés un moment, dans l'impasse.

Pour la première fois, je regarde attentivement ses yeux.

Ils ont une jolie couleur olive, mais sont souillés. Ils n'ont pas l'air humains. Ils ne reflètent pas de pensées, seulement des émotions primaires, comme si je contemplais les yeux d'un animal. Soudain, elle sourit. Une vue terrifiante, son menton et ses dents rouges du sang s'écoulant toujours de son nez. Elle charge en hurlant.

Je me balance dans sa direction et elle fait un saut en arrière au milieu de son enjambée. Elle se propulse une seconde fois, plus virulente encore. Un bruit métallique sort de nos deux couteaux s'entrechoquant. Son autre couteau file vers mon estomac et je bondis sur le côté, laissant son propre élan l'emporter en avant.

Nous lançons notre couteau au même moment, l'évitons en unisson. Elle se dirige vers moi avec des coups rapides et tranchants. Elle n'a pas de talent en la matière mais son instinct animal la guide. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on peut tenir avant de-

Son coude s'écrase dans mon thorax et je m'écrase durement au sol. Mon couteau s'envole loin et ses genoux empêchent mes épaules de bouger. Je pousse un petit râle de douleur.

Avant que j'aie la possibilité de riposter, sa main s'enroule autour de mon menon, forçant ma tête en arrière. Je sens la lame de son couteau sur ma gorge.

Nous sommes tous les deux sans le souffle. De la salive dilue le sang sur son menton jusqu'à le rendre aqueux et rose. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et injectés de sang. Ses cheveux emmêlés tombent autour de son visage comme un rideau autour d'un lit d'hôpital. Elle halète, son bras tendu et tremblant. Je veux fermer les yeux mais je résiste. Je mourrais en la fixant jusqu'à bout.

Mais…elle ne me tranche pas la gorge. La sauvagerie dans ses yeux s'efface et est remplacé par une confusion grandissante. Elle frisonne et laisse échapper un horrible gémissement. Elle titube loin de moi, jusqu'à rencontrer un arbre grêle.

Elle tombe à genoux et entoure le tronc de ses bras. Elle se balance d'avant en arrière, s'accrochant à l'arbre et sanglotant.

Je m'assois lentement. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Je rassemble mes trois couteaux, tout en me massant la gorge. Je ramasse le couteau de la fille en dernier et me dirige avec précaution vers elle.

« Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuh » Elle gémit. Je me fige. Elle sanglote et se lamente encore, grommelant pour elle-même.

Je réduis la distance entre nous. Je lève le couteau, débattant sur le fait de la tuer ou non.

« Ouuuuuuuh…je dois…le matin…Preel… » Elle babille. J'abaisse la lame. Je ne peux pas. Clairement, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle. Et elle m'a épargné, alors je lui laisse sa vie sauve en retour.

Je dépose le couteau devant ses genoux. Elle gémit pitoyablement. « Mort…Rivière… ». Elle enfouit sa tête contre le tronc. Je m'accroupis à son côté. Maladroitement, je lui caresse les cheveux et embrasse le haut de sa tête, comme je le ferais pour un petit enfant. Ses sanglots cessent un moment et elle prend une bouffée d'air avec difficulté avant de chanceler sur ses pieds. Elle reprend son couteau et part en titubant, gémissant et se murmurant à elle-même.

Je reste assis une minute avant de repartir à mon tour, essayant de trouver à un sens à tout ça.

 **Aria Lyemann, District 5**

Je ne peux pas- Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?! Ce n'est pas- comprendre ce- encore la nuit. Le soleil devrait- je veux rentrer- qu'il m'arrive ! Pourquoi- être encore brillant- Peut-être que je- à la maison. Je veux ma mère et mon chiot et- je ne peux pas marcher droit ou que je vois des choses- suis en train d'halluciner. Est-ce que j'aurais mangé un truc mauvais- mon père pour me faire un câlin et me dire- c'est ça, hein ? J'ai peur et- les baies ? Non, elles n'étaient pas empoisonnées. Je- que tout ira bien. Mais ce n'est- je veux juste rentrer à la maison, maison, maison, maison- les ais reconnus ! Je les connaissais !- pas vrai. Rien n'ira jamais bien.

 _Nous avons le regret de vous informer qu'Aria Lyemann n'est plus dans la mesure de vous raconter en personne son expérience des Hunger Games, en raison d'une détérioration de ses conditions mentales. Je prendrais donc le relais à partir de ce moment. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce désagrément._

Aria tituba à travers la forêt pour la seconde fois depuis son combat avec Eulkichu. Elle a pris des précautions très légères par rapport à son niveau sonore, mais passa dans des zones inoccupées et ne fut pas blessée. Alors que le soleil commença à se coucher, elle commença à manger l'herbe de la clairière où elle était. Elle s'allongea pendant l'hymne qui n'annonçait aucun visage et se roula en boule. Elle pleura jusqu'à s'endormir et marmonna d'étranges choses jusqu'à son réveil le lendemain matin.

 _Jour 9_

 _Jour 10_

 _Jour 11_

 _Jour 12_

 **Pippa Fawn, District 10**

On pourrait presque en rire. Cinq jours entiers sans que personne ne soit mort. Je parie que les Juges, ou peu importe le nom qu'ils se donnent, ont littéralement de la fumée sortant de leurs oreilles. Bien fait pour eux. J'éternue bruyamment et clape mes mains contre ma bouche en poussant un juron. Je dois arrêter d'éternuer ou je vais me faire repérer. C'est dur de me rappeler que ce genre de choses à une quelconque importance. C'est vraiment ridicule. Je ne pense pas que qui ce soit dans ces Jeux fasse autant d'effort que moi pour avoir peur de ses adversaires. Peut-être que je suis juste une idiote. Ça sera une bonne explication.

« Atchoum ! » J'éternue, encore plus fort cette fois. J'essuie pauvrement mon nez. Je déteste les rhumes. Les hais avec passion. On a le nez bouché et qui coule. On éternue peut-être aussi beaucoup, comme moi. Mais c'est tout. Pas de fièvre, donc pas de dispense de travail. On n'est pas assez mal pour rester au lit toute la journée mais assez pour que chaque action de la journée devienne irritante. Sans parler du fait qu'à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche devant quelqu'un, la personne vous demande : « Est-ce que tu as un rhume ? ». On entend ça encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir envie de lui crier dessus : « Non, gros malin, ma voix est comme ça tout le temps. ».

Okay. Fin de la tirade.

Je suis assise dans mon creux, et tout à coup, j'entends des voix. Je me fige. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. La prudence que j'ai essayé de mettre en place explose en panique totale. J'ai assez peur pour perdre tout sens commun, et tout ce à quoi je pense est de me renfoncer encore plus dans mon trou.

Je suis perturbée par ce que je vois. Deux personnes passant le coin, discutant tranquillement. L'un deux a une épée jetée en travers de ses épaules. Puis deux autres personnes. Une fille blonde qui aide un garçon qui a l'air un petit plus vieux qu'elle a boité dans les traces des deux premiers. Je les vois passer, parlant sans difficulté. Et les deux derniers. Deux garçons, ils ne se regardent pas, mais un avec les cheveux bruns participe à la conversation du gars et de la fille devant lui.

Ils ont tous l'air à l'aise, comme s'ils allaient juste en balade. Excepté le garçon roux en dernier, qui a le visage de celui qui a été renvoyé dans sa chambre ou quelque chose. Je réalise tout juste ce qui s'est passé et je me ratatine automatiquement en arrière.

Ils se sont regroupés. Contre une telle alliance, personne n'a aucune chance contre eux. S'ils me voient, je suis morte.

Frénétiquement, je me mets à penser. Et s'ils me demandent de me joindre à eux ? Là, tu serais en sécurité. Ils ne te feraient pas de mal.

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas bon. Ils ne voudraient pas de moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me bagarrer, et vu leur collection de blessures, ils ont fait beaucoup de bagarres. Oui, ils sont une force prête à faire sortir du jeu leurs adversaires, et les uns les autres ensuite j'imagine. Mon seul espoir est qu'ils ne me trouvent pas. Oh, par pitié, ne les laissez pas me trouver !

J'essaye de me faire aussi petite que possible, pour éviter leurs regards à l'affût. Heureusement, l'arête de l'écorce m'aide à me dissimuler.

Je reste complétement immobile jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les entendre. Je sors timidement ma tête de l'arbre. Je retiens un long soupir de soulagement. Je descends et me frotte les bras en réfléchissant.

Clairement, cet arbre ne fera pas l'affaire longtemps. Je ferais mieux de-

« ATCHOUM ! » Je me fige, attendant le bruit de leurs pas martelant le sol alors qu'ils reviennent par ici. Après une trentaine de secondes, je me relaxe. Je suis tellement soulagée de ne pas avoir éternué lorsqu'ils étaient à portée d'oreille.

Peu importe, cet arbre ne fait pas l'affaire. Il me faut un endroit plus couvert, plus abrité. Dormir comme ça est sûrement ce qui m'a donné ce rhume. Je n'ai jamais eu un système immunitaire très performant. Je retire mes affaires, avec la corde et les herbes, de mon arbre.

Je m'arrête, fixant les brins d'herbe. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça doit avoir une signification particulière, vu que je les ai trouvés avec le garçon du 11. Ils s'occupent des cultures là-bas. Il devait connaître cette sorte d'herbe.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je crois que j'ai deux choix. Première : Les manger. Deuxième : Ne pas les manger. Je souris légèrement pour moi-même. Yep, les deux solutions sont potables, et je n'en vois pas d'autre. Je décide d'y réfléchir avant de m'en aller. Avec la première solution, j'ai un risque de finir empoisonnée. Mais ça pourrait aussi guérir mon rhume ou me faire du bien. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'ai été tellement prudente jusqu'à maintenant que j'en viens à détester le changement. Mais une fois encore, si je ne prends jamais d'initiatives, je finirais quand même par être tué par quelqu'un à la longue. J'ai pris ma décision. Manger cette herbe sera mon premier pas vers ma transformation en réelle adversaire. Je prends une profonde inspiration, fourre tous les brins dans ma bouche et mâche.

Beurk ! Ce truc est dégoûtant. Un haut-le-cœur me traverse, mais vu que ça ne me fait mal en rien, je continue de mastiquer. Je souris triomphalement. C'est peut-être puéril, être si content de soi pour avoir mangé de l'herbe, mais j'en reste fière.

J'avale le jus filandreux et un autre haut-le-cœur me fait porter la main à la bouche. C'est plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire, de mâcher de l'herbe. C'est dur et filandreux. Je crache et m'essuie la bouche, avant de sourire une nouvelle fois, très contente de moi.

Une branche craque et je sursaute.

Okay, donc peut-être que je ne suis pas prête à défier To ou quoi que ce soit. Petits pas, petits pas.

 **Audio Lome, District 3**

Je secoue ma frange de mon visage. Ma mère la déteste, protestant qu'elle ne pouvait plus voir « tes si jolis yeux, mon chéri ». Je souris rien qu'en pensant à elle. Et à mon père. La plupart des enfants de mon âge ne peuvent pas supporter leurs parents, mais j'adore les miens, c'est normal.

Je roule des yeux. J'ai subi pas mal de choses à cause de mon « comportement de fifis à ses parents ». Mais, honnêtement, je m'en fous. Les gens de l'école n'ont pas d'importance. Ce qui compte se résume à deux choses : Ma famille, et mes notes. Evidemment, tout le monde au 3 se soucie de ses résultats. Mais peu travaille aussi dur que moi. Je vais à l'école presque toute la journée, travaille quand je rentre, et ma famille remplit tout te temps qu'il me reste. Et il n'est pas énorme.

Certaines personnes disent que je n'ai pas de vie, mais comme je l'ai dit, je me fous de leurs avis. Je leur renvoyerais au visage une fois que j'aurais 18 ans, réussi les examens d'entrée aux meilleures universités, et que je pourrais choisir n'importe quelle fac que je voudrais. C'est le rêve de tous les gamins du 3 de pouvoir aller dans une des trois Universités Suprêmes. Ils prennent seulement les meilleurs, les plus brillants, ceux dont ils savent qu'ils vont faire de grandes choses, qu'ils amèneront la prochaine innovation qui apportera toute l'attention sur notre District, pour nous faire respecter de Capitole. Ce sera moi, je montrerais à tout le monde ce dont le District 3 est capable. Quand je serais diplômé-

Si je suis diplômé.

Je m'arrête soudainement de marcher. Rouge lâche un juron et lance d'un ton mordant : « Ne sois pas si stupide. Enfin, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » Même s'il est supposé être mon partenaire de marche pour le moment, il repart sans moi.

Je me remets en avant, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Ça vient de me frapper de plein fouet. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais mon entrée à Hardart, ou Rinceron, ou Kale. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais mon diplôme. Je ne verrais peut-être plus jamais ma famille. Je ne marierais peut-être jamais, n'aurais jamais ma propre famille. C'est une ambition étrange à 13 ans mais ma famille est tellement importante pour moi que je ne m'imagine pas ne pas en créer une moi-même.

Maintenant, j'imagine que ça n'arrivera jamais. A moins que le plan de Reb marche. Tout à coup, je réalise les enjeux de l'idée de Wrianin. Ma vie. Mon futur. Tous les gadgets que j'ai imaginés et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer. Toutes les choses que je pensais avoir le temps de faire.

Je suis le rythme de Rouge. Je fixe le regard sur le dos de Reb. J'espère qu'il comprend jusqu'où tout ça peut aller. On lui a tous confié nos vies. Si ça ne marche pas…il n'y a pas de deuxième chance. Pas de deuxième essai. On gâche celui-là, et on est mort.

Je roule sur le dos au son de l'hymne. La musique entière déroule sans qu'aucun visage n'apparaisse. Je souris dans le noir.

« Bonne nouvelle, hein ? » gazouille Flute. Toutes ces nuits sans annonce de décès la rendent de plus en plus excitée.

« Hum ? Oui, je suppose. » je marmonne, avant de retourner dans mes pensées.

Flute se tourne vers moi et me regarde. « Ca va, Tech ? Tu es bizarre depuis aujourd'hui. »

Je ne suis pas moi-même depuis ce matin.

Je force un sourire sur mon visage. « Nan. Je vais bien. »

« Dac. » Furtive se retourne. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Je ne pense pas que mon expression aurait pu la convaincre.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5: Aria Lyemann

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 7: Murk Fascia

Ankha Zeet

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

Pippa Fawn

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


	5. Chapitre 5

_Jour 13_

 **Disha Lawrence, District 4**

On ne se regarde même plus. J'essaye de ne plus penser à Blister du tout. Mais il est toujours là, marchant, respirant, mangeant. Tous les bruits qu'il fait me hérissent le poil.

Je suis étonnée qu'on ne se soit pas encore entretué. Mais, pour l'instant, non. Même si je suis sûre que ça ne déplairait à aucun de nous deux, rien que pour supprimer cette atmosphère d'énervement.

On lève le camp en silence. On connaît la routine. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

On garde ce silence toute la journée. C'est presque un jeu. Du genre, Hey ! Voyons voir combien de temps on peut tenir sans parler !

!

Il s'avère que ce n'est pas nous qui brisons le silence, finalement. Le coupable est une flèche passant juste au-dessus de ma tête.

On se précipite tous deux sur les côtés, en sortant nos armes. Je plonge derrière un arbre tandis que je tâtonne à la recherche de mon épieu, et Blister se cache derrière un rocher pour dégager son couteau. Le silence. Une flèche se plante en biais dans le sol, vibrant toujours légèrement.

Doucement, je jette un coup d'œil du côté de l'arbre opposé à celui d'où vient la flèche.

Pendant un moment, je ne vois rien, mais ensuite, je repère un mouvement furtif. To. Et elle est train de remettre une flèche à son arc.

Je me re-glisse derrière mon arbre en veillant à garder le côté de mon corps parallèle à l'arbre. Même s'il est assez grand pour me cacher tout entière, cela fera une cible moins évidente pour To. Je m'efforce ardemment de croiser le regard de Blister. Il me lance un regard, et je secoue la tête, tends trois doigts et mime le fait de tirer à l'arc. Il me regarde un instant comme si j'étais folle, puis il réalise. Nous faisons face à ce qui est probablement la personne la plus dangereuse de ces Jeux, et tout ce sur quoi on peut compter, c'est l'autre. Joie.

Par un mouvement de la tête, je fais signe qu'il devrait faire le tour par derrière. Il montre du doigt le côté opposé pour être sûr. Je hoche la tête impatiemment. Rapidement, il se glisse hors de vue. Je prends une gorgée d'air et passe la tête à découvert. To a son arc paré et son doigt sur la corde tirée est presque au niveau de son œil droit.

Je reprends une inspiration. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer.

« Tu ne veux pas vraiment t'essayer à ça, n'est-ce pas, To ? »

Je la vois me chercher avant de me rétracter à couvert.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que » je commence, essayant de prendre une voix menaçante. « Drai et moi sommes tous les deux armés. A deux, on peut l'emporter sur toi. » Je ne précise pas que je ne sais pas me battre. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

To renifla, dubitative. « Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas du tout comme si je pouvais vous viser à 10 mètres de distance.

« Pas si on est assez rapide. » je lui dis, avant de mentir doucement. « Je suis la plus rapide de mon école. »

« Pas aussi rapide qu'une flèche. »

« Peut-être. Peut-être pas. »

« Tu veux savoir ? Ose donc. »

« C'est que je ferais peut-être. Mais je pense que tu seras déçue, To. »

« Tu parles avec trop de prétention. Qui es-tu, de toute façon ? »

« Disha Lawrence. District 4. »

« Ah oui. Je me rappelle de toi. Tu ne dureras pas assez longtemps pour voir le top dix. »

« Ta confiance en moi est touchante. »

« Ce n'est pas mon boulot de réconforter tout le monde. »

Je jure tout bas. Qu'est ce qui prend autant de temps à ce mec ? Je rigole bruyamment. « T'inquiète, To, personne ne t'accuse de ça. »

Je pourrais presque l'entendre sourire. « Je t'aime bien. Dommage qu'on se soit rencontrées justement ici. »

« Ironique, non ? J'ai peur que je sois la dernière personne que tu ais l'occasion de voir. Dommage. »

To rigole. « Est-ce que tu vas continuer de te vanter, ou enfin agir un peu comme tu le prétends ? Tout ça ne pourra pas me divertir bien longtemps, tu sais. J'ai d'autres personnes à chasser. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chance. Personne n'est mort depuis au moins cinq ou six jours. »

« Je l'avais prévu. Je suis prête maintenant. Les choses vont- »

Je ne découvrirais jamais ce que les choses seront, parce que Blister a choisi ce moment pour attaquer.

Je ne sais pas comment il a pu grimper dans cet arbre sans qu'elle l'entende, mais il l'a fait. Tout ce que j'entends est un grognement, un cri et le bruit de branches et de feuilles saccagés, avant d'entendre un bruit sourd. Je jette un coup d'œil, pour voir qu'ils sont tous les deux tombés de leur arbre, mais aucun des deux ne semble blessé. To a atterrie sur Brister, et elle réussit à se dégager presque immédiatement, rechargeant fébrilement son arc.

Brister se précipite en avant.

Au moment exact où To relâche sa flèche.

Il braille de douleur lorsqu'elle se fige dans son épaule.

« Tu es morte. » il grogne.

« C'est ça. » siffle To en retour.

Brister arrache la flèche d'un coup sec. Pour l'effet dramatique, j'imagine. Cet idiot ! Ça va seulement le faire saigner plus. Il fauche la lame à toute vitesse vers To, qui se rejette en arrière tout aussi vite. Ça aurait paru drôle s'il elle ne l'avait pas fait de manière si experte et aussi naturellement. Elle revient vers lui et le frappe du poing, l'envoyant tomber sur les fesses. Elle se rejette ensuite en arrière, prenant la décision rapide de ne pas l'attaquer avec son arc, son efficacité altérée par le combat rapproché, et remet son arc derrière ses épaules. Elle retire une flèche de son carquois et cingle la pointe vers Drai.

Il roule en arrière et plonge d'un coup vers elle, son couteau visant sa poitrine.

To l'évite, agrippe son poignet et le ramène en avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle est douée ! Si elle peut gagner Drai, le combattant de notre duo, quelle chance me reste-t-il ?

Je prends une décision rapide de dernière minute, m'élançant dans le combat. Je pointe maladroitement mon épieu vers To. D'un mouvement, elle fait le tour de ma personne pour passer derrière moi, manquant de me trancher la gorge en faisant un va et vient avec sa flèche.

Je donne un nouveau petit coup, ce qui la déconcentre à peine tandis qu'elle esquive le dernier assaut de Drai. Je suis éberlué. Elle m'a combattu pendant deux secondes et a déjà évalué le niveau de menace que je représente. Ou mon niveau d'absence de menace. Il faut en finir vite ; elle est trop douée. Je tente de la frapper encore et, cette fois-ci, je parviens à l'égratigner car son dos était tourné. Elle virevolte pour me repousser une nouvelle fois. Je l'agace. Maintenant, je me sens accomplie.

Drai poignarde son épaule et, pour une fois, c'est une pure coïncidence qui la sauve. Elle se tourne pour sabrer Drai dangereusement. Il passe sous sa garde en essayant de lui entailler l'estomac, mais ne réussissant qu'à trouer son t-shirt. Elle le plaque dans la foulée, et je suis renversée moi aussi, puisqu'ils s'écrasent sur mes jambes. Nous luttons un moment aveuglement. Comme si elle n'avait pas même besoin de voir, To arrive à découper une entaille dans ma jambe.

On réussit tous les trois à se séparer, et on reste là, pantelant, à se regarder.

To incline la tête. « Je suis impressionnée. Je garde votre meurtre pour plus tard. » Et juste comme ça, elle se tourne et part.

Brister et moi restons là une minute entière, stupéfiés. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Après que le choc se soit un peu dissipé, on commence à rassembler nos affaires. Evidemment, on n'aurait pas pu se battre avec nos gros sacs.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se soit stoppée parce qu'elle a décidé qu'elle nous aimait bien ou si c'était du bluff et qu'elle a réellement pensé qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner.

Peu importe la raison, j'en suis contente. Même dans le cas où To penserait qu'on pourrait la battre, je ne partage pas sa certitude.

 **Rhiattany Hurley, District 9**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Drai et Dish…quelque chose et les vois s'éloigner de la scène de bataille. Ils sont intéressants mais je ne peux pas me permettre de m'en aller après eux. Parce que je suis déjà en train de suivre To.

C'est la seule chose dont je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'attendra jamais. A chaque fois qu'elle part à la chasse, je serais toujours tout près. Même si mon pommier me manque, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je le sais.

Elle est déjà repartie là où elle compte aller, arc chargé, se déplaçant en silence. Je ne sais pas après qui elle en a, mais je les plains.

Bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier la forte possibilité qu'elle soit après moi et qu'elle compte simplement tuer tous ceux qu'elle trouvera en chemin. Si c'est le cas, elle va chercher longtemps. C'est plutôt compliqué de tuer son ombre.

 **To Liscan, District 3**

Je rêve ! J'aurais dû éliminer les deux gamins de tout à l'heure. J'ai laissé ma curiosité prendre le dessus. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Maintenant, il se fait tard. Je grimpe dans un arbre, prenant garde à en choisir un avec beaucoup de feuilles pour faire un bruissement assez conséquent si quelqu'un essaye de m'attraper en passant par l'arbre. Il faudrait une arme à longue portée pour me toucher là, et les seules choses que j'ai vu dans la clairière qui s'en rapprochait un tant soit peu étaient mon arc et quelques épieux. Et suis presque sûre que personne ici n'a l'habilité nécessaire pour lancer un épieu comme ça.

Evidemment, quelqu'un pourrait monter à l'arbre, mais avec les précautions que j'ai prises, il me réveillerait. Et un coup de pied bien placé plus tard, il serait à terre. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse s'en tirer aussi bien en tombant d'un arbre que le gars de tout à l'heure. Pas même moi. J'ai été chanceuse de m'être trouvé au-dessus de lui, c'est lui qui a subi le choc de l'impact.

Je soupire et repose ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il est rugueux et je devine que je me lèverais avec la nuque endolorie demain. Je commence tout juste à somnoler quand l'hymne joue.

Je suis immédiatement réveillée et alerte.

Mais, encore une fois, ce n'est que l'hymne, n'annonçant aucun mort. Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore durer. Je pourrais parier que ça ne se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois.

Peut-être que c'est mal de penser déjà que ces jeux reviendront l'année prochaine. Peut-être que je devrais être positive et espérer qu'une fois sera assez. Que cette claque-là sera suffisante pour que les Districts ne recommencent plus jamais quelque chose d'aussi évidemment idiot.

Parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils puissent gagner. Les rebelles n'avaient qu'une seule chose pour eux : leur désespéré désir de liberté. Ce n'était pas assez. Ça ne sera jamais assez.

Je retiens mes larmes de manière experte. Ce n'était pas assez, et maintenant j'en paye le prix. Je n'avais pas une vie parfaite ; je n'apprécie pas le Capitole. Mais je maîtrisais ma vie de misère au moins. La rébellion m'a même pris ça. Elle m'a tout arraché.

Je pense que c'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas voulu rejoindre les garçons du 1 et du 8. Parce que le leader était un rebelle.

Il est responsable de tout ça ! Ils le sont tous ! Oui, le Capitole n'a jamais été une dictature bienveillante, mais ils n'ont pas voulu ça non plus. Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça de leur propre chef. Ce sont des représailles. En se battant, les rebelles ont dû réaliser que ça pourrait arriver.

Et ce n'est pas comme si le Capitole ne méritait pas une compensation. Ils ont perdu plus de trente mille personnes lors de la guerre. Je ne leur en veux pas d'être en colère, de vouloir se venger.

Mais ils punissent les mauvaises personnes ! Seul Wrianin Abro le mérite.

Je sens la colère m'enflammer. Je ne déteste pas réellement les gens de ces Jeux. Même cette gosse, Rhiattany, je ne la combat que parce qu'elle me déteste maintenant et me tuerait si elle en trouve l'opportunité. Mais lui, je le hais. Dans mon esprit, il est devenu le symbole du châtiment que je n'aurais pas dû souffrir.

J'ai changé d'avis. Il va souffrir. Peu importe les circonstances, que ce soit à cause de moi ou non, il va souffrir. Même s'il survit à ça (une injustice que je ne pourrais juste pas supporter), je trouverais un moyen quelconque de revenir le hanter.

J'essaye de réprimer le feu de haine que je sens bouillir en moi et menacer de me faire jaillir de cet arbre et partir en chasse. La haine est dangereuse. Elle est stupide. C'est pourquoi je ne déteste pas, ne me drogue pas, ou ne me la pète pas à l'école. Parce que c'est stupide. Je ne veux pas être stupide.

Par contre, la stupidité est utile chez les autres. Celui qui essaye de faire la guerre au Capitole est stupide.

Le ciel de nuit est parsemé d'étoiles, qui semblent si solides et figées dans ce fond sombre. Je serais une étoile maintenant. Froide et distante. Radiante et puissante. On veut atteindre une étoile et on se brûle.

 _Jour 14_

 **Ankha Zeet, District 7**

Je m'agrippe le ventre. Ce n'est plus de la faim désormais, un irritant grondement qui s'accompagne d'un vide insupportable. Ça s'est transformé en douleur. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis bientôt trois jours, et je sais que mon corps est en train de se retourner contre moi. Il a épuisé toutes mes réserves de graisse, du coup il s'attaque à mon tissu musculaire.

J'ai besoin de nourriture. Je ne survivrais pas ça très longtemps. Je veux dire, même avant que je meure littéralement de faim, mon corps sera probablement hors fonction pour quelques jours. Je grimace. Peut-être que je devrais juste me poignarder moi-même.

Cette idée me fige d'un coup. Avant, c'était quelque chose que je disais avec désinvolture. _Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à me tuer. Ça réglerait le problème_. Mais maintenant, je ne peux plus rigoler de ça. C'est devenu une réelle alternative. C'est presque comme une proposition d'affaires. Devrais-je me tuer moi-même, ou laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger ? _Bien sûr, je survivrais peut-être, mais ça sera beaucoup de souffrance pour un gain assez peu probable._ Il s'agit de peser les coûts et les avantages. C'est une question de vie ou de mort, mais je ne le ressens pas comme ça.

Je regarde le sac à dos que j'ai obtenu il y a deux semaines. Il y a un couteau dedans. Pas un gros. Juste un couteau de cuisine. Mais ça pourrait marcher. Je sais où le cœur se situe. Je passe lentement la main dans mon sac, presque timidement. Je tiens le manche en bois. Pas besoin que ce soit le cœur. Si je m'ouvre les veines, je saignerais jusqu'à ma fin.

Je place la pointe acérée du couteau contre mon poignet. Non. Je mourrais plus vite si je me poignarde. Je positionne la pointe contre mon cœur. Je baisse les yeux vers le couteau. Est-ce que j'aurais le cran de le faire ? Assez de désespoir ?

Non. Je réalise que je ne peux pas. C'est une idée stupide. Autant essayer de tenir le coup. Après tout, ce n'est plus une fois morte que les choses auront une chance de s'améliorer. J'abaisse ma main et range le couteau.

Tout à coup, comme si elle était apparue là par magie, une flèche est enfoncée dans ma main. Elle a moitié dehors et à moitié directement dans ma paume.

Pendant un moment (pas vraiment un moment entier, mais le temps s'est figé pour moi), la flèche et la douleur ne connectent pas. Puis, j'agrippe mon poignet et pousse un hurlement de souffrance, titubant en arrière. Je me tourne et cours. Pas parce que mon cerveau comprend réellement que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, mais parce que mon corps réagit à la douleur de ma main. Une réaction de lutte ou de fuite même si cette flèche n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle je puisse échapper.

Je m'enfonce dans la forêt, peu discrètement, et je peux entendre une deuxième paire de pieds martelant le sol après moi. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir que c'est To à ma suite. Une flèche passe juste au-dessus de mon épaule et je gémis de peur car je sais que la prochaine, je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. Je teinte une feinte à gauche, luttant contre la terre humide qui s'accroche à mes pieds.

Je sens la flèche se loger dans mon dos, la sens vibrer contre ma colonne vertébrale. Je m'effondre en avant et tout devient noir autour de moi. Pas le temps de pleurer mais une pensée passe en coup de vent dans mon esprit. _Ton souhait est exaucé, Murk._

 **To Liscan, District 3**

Je m'approche lentement de son corps. Je place une autre flèche à mon arc. Je m'agenouille auprès d'elle, incertaine.

En l'absence d'une meilleure chose à faire, je m'accroupis, regardant son corps. « Elle ». Je continue d'appeler cette fille « Elle ». Je ne connais même pas son nom. Je la fixe plus longtemps. Une déroutante combinaison de culpabilité et de froide indifférence remue le creux de mon estomac. Ça me rend malade. Une fleur de sang commence à se former autour du bout de la flèche qui dépasse et l'odeur ne fait qu'ajouter à ma nausée.

Quand je sortirais d'ici, je connaîtrais tous leurs noms. Je connaîtrais toutes leur histoire. Ils ne seront pas oubliés. Du moins, pas par moi. Je suppose que c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour eux ; je peux m'assurer que leurs noms ne tombent jamais dans l'oubli. Mes enfants sauront leurs noms, et je leur dirais de les transmettre à leurs propres enfants.

Je dégage ma flèche de son dos, essayant d'éviter au maximum de toucher la tâche de sang. Je regarde la flèche fichée dans sa main. Elle est enfoncée profondément. Très profondément. J'aspire une goulée d'air et me somme de grandir et de m'en remettre. Je la tourne sur le dos, soulevant sa main empalée. Il y a beaucoup plus de sang là cet endroit ; elle a eu le temps de saigner pas mal avant de mourir. Je tiens son poignet, ferme les yeux, et tire.

L'odeur métallique du sang est horrible. J'ai l'impression de m'y noyer. La flèche fait un bruit de succion alors que je l'extrais centimètre par centimètre. J'en sais assez pour la sortir du côté de la pointe. Par l'autre côté, je ne sais pas si je pourrais l'enlever complètement de sa main.

Soudainement, la flèche se retire de sa main et j'hoquète comme si c'était moi qui venais d'avoir une flèche arrachée de ma main. Et puis, je baisse les yeux et je hurle.

Ses yeux sont ouverts, frénétiques et remplis de souffrance. Oh non- elle était éveillée. Je la pensais morte. Elle… elle devait juste être inconsciente ! Et là, elle s'est réveillée ou quoi, et…et…elle savait que j'arrachais cette flèche ! Elle pouvait le sentir ! L'autre flèche a dû causer des dégâts en touchant sa colonne vertébrale et elle s'est trouvée paralysée ; elle ne peut même plus crier.

Je suis remplie d'horreur, de terreur. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui arrive. Alors, je panique et lui plante une flèche dans le front dans l'affolement.

Retenant mon envie de vomir, je me tourne et cours. Je ne veux plus de cette flèche. Sans y penser, je reviens à l'endroit où elle a laissé son sac à dos. Je le ramasse sans m'arrêter et continue de courir. Mais on ne peut pas fuir ses souvenirs. Et c'est ce dont j'ai peur. La mémoire de cette…tragédie ? Abomination ? Vision cauchemardesque ? Il n'y a pas de mot assez horrible.

Je prends encore plus de vitesse quand je vois son corps transporté dans les airs. Ça n'aide pas.

 **Rhiattany Hurli, District 9**

Je ne peux pas croire à ce nouveau meurtre. C'est un monstre. Elle a retiré la flèche. Qui peut faire quelque chose comme ça ? Un monstre. Je suis justifiée de la tuer. Ça sera complètement normal.

Elle crie pour une raison inconnue. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et, je ne peux pas en croire mes yeux, frappe le corps avec la flèche qu'elle vient juste d'extraire. La révulsion qui secoue mon estomac fraye son chemin dans mon cœur et ma gorge. Je dois me retenir violemment de ne pas sortir tout de suite de derrière mon arbre et aller la frapper.

Elle se détourne et cours, et la surprise me fait rester immobile. Cela ressemble tellement peu à ses mouvements prudents et attentifs de d'habitude que je n'ai même pas le temps de me cacher. Si elle avait regardé en arrière, elle m'aurait vu.

Je me secoue et m'élance vers le corps. Je dois faire ça vite, avant de perdre To. Je m'incline et ferme en hâte les paupières de la fille. Elle mérite un peu de dignité. Je lève la tête pour adresser mon regard aux caméras, essayant de dire aux parents en deuil de cette morte que je détruirais la responsable. Ils verront son sang ; ils auront leur justice.

Je me retourne et suis le monstre dans l'obscurité des bois.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5: Aria Lyemann

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 7: Murk Fascia

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

Pippa Fawn

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


	6. Chapitre 6

**Murk Fascia, District 7**

"Ankha Zeet."

Je baisse les yeux. Même quand je ne voulais pas être son alliée, je protégeais cette fille. Et moi-même. Mais maintenant, je me sens presque coupable ; j'ai le sentiment que si elle avait été avec moi, elle ne serait pas morte. Je me débarrasse de cette pensée. Sa mort est une chose affreuse, mais toute notre souffrance ne pourrait plus aider les morts. Je dois avancer et essayer d'aider quelqu'un qui est encore en vie. Je fais craquer mon cou et m'allonge pour dormir. Je parie qu'elle sera dans mes rêves ce soir. C'est d'accord. Elle y est la bienvenue.

 _Jour 15_

Nous sommes tous là. Les vingt-quatre d'entre nous. Je suis si content qu'on soit tous hors de danger, qu'on soit tous vivants. Nous sommes tous habillés comme pour un mariage à cause de…de rien de tout en fait. C'est un rêve. La Présidente Hellwick est debout au bout de l'allée, habillée en noir et portant une Bible.

« Iarea Jixtings. Krenk White. » Appelle-t-elle. Je reconnais cette procédure. C'est comme un mariage à l'ancienne mode. Iarea et Krenk défile jusqu'à la Présidente et tout le monde applaudit. Une fois arrivée à la fin de l'allée, ils basculent en avant, ensanglantés et morts. On continue d'applaudir.

« Flute French. Fenn Zete. » Les deux petits du Deux se lèvent de leurs sièges, tout sourire. Ils tombent sans vie au-dessus d'Iarea et Krenk.

« To Liscan. Audio Lome. » Ils s'avancent joyeusement avant de s'effondrer. On continue toujours d'applaudir. Une part de moi-même sait que rien de tout ça n'est bien, ce n'est pas joyeux. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire et d'applaudir, sourire et applaudir.

La liste des noms s'écoule. Il y a tant de corps empilés que les nouveaux venus doivent les escalader pour arriver devant la Présidente.

« Ankha Zeet. Murk Fascia. » Je m'avance avec Ankha, mon sourire manquant de déchirer mon visage en deux. J'écrase la main de Braedi dans un craquement en grimpant péniblement par-dessus les corps. Et je me sens tomber. _Bien. C'est fini maintenant._ Je pense. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait que le rêve puisse continuer ; je suis mort mais pas un fantôme pour autant. Quelle que soit la manière, je reste là. Harmony et Jiminy glisse et tombe sur nos corps. Il atterrit sur mes yeux morts mais je peux tout de même voir.

« Marta Mio. Eulkichu Dambis. » Ils remontent l'allée et meurt. La Présidente s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous sommes rassemblés ici aujourd'hui pour unir ces jeunes gens à leur destin. Cendre à cendre et poussière à poussière. Voulez-vous, chers enfants, prendre la mort ici présente pour légitime épouse ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » On s'exclame, sans même avoir besoin de parler normalement. On entend toujours des applaudissements, même si nous ne bougeons plus.

« Nos chers défunts mourront dans d'atroces souffrances pour l'honneur du Capitole ! » Les applaudissements s'intensifient.

« Ils ont été liés au massacre par les liens sacrés du mariage. Qui a la bague ? Ah, merci. » La bague, quel que soit la personne de qui elle l'a obtenu, s'enflamme et elle la jette sur la pile. Les flammes s'accrochent à la robe de mariée de quelqu'un et se répand rapidement, brûlant la chair, noircissant les vêtements blancs.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus à la réception qui suivra. Des rafraîchissements sont prévus… » La voix de la Présidente s'évanouit dans le lointain. Tout le monde est en train d'applaudir.

Je me réveille lentement, m'accrochant à la fin de mon rêve, m'efforçant de le retenir. Je déteste la façon qu'ont les rêves de s'envoler en fumée dès le réveil. Les souvenirs nous construisent. Je déteste oublier les choses.

Je me relève. Je n'aime pas non plus me réveiller le matin, normalement. J'adore trop la chaleur des couvertures, le fait qu'elles aient pris la forme de mon corps. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas de couvertures. L'air froid du matin a sapé toute chaleur. Je fais un effort pour me concentrer. Il n'y a pas de transitions dans ma mémoire, juste une série de flashs. Je me rappelle la mort. La joie. L'amour. Ankha était dans mon rêve. Il y avait aussi…d'autres personnes. Comme To.

Je me frictionne le visage. Je trébuche en me remettant debout, vacille un moment, et regarde autour de moi.

J'ai eu des baies hier, alors je ne meurs pas de faim. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas faim. Je me frotte les cheveux en partant.

Je n'ai blessé personne pour le moment, et encore moins tué quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie de risquer d'être blessé inutilement. Arrivé à un certain point, j'y serais obligé, mais je ne suis pas encore assez idiot pour aller chercher moi-même les problèmes. Même lorsque je sens la nervosité ramper dans mon dos, quand je suis désespéré que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, arrive enfin. La dernière fois que j'ai eu ce sentiment, c'était hier, toute la journée jusqu'à l'annonce de la mort d'Ankha. Attention à ce que vous souhaitez.

Un moment plus tard, je reconnais une plante. Une laitue peut-être. J'en arrache une du sol et en mâche pensivement. J'essaye de penser à une stratégie mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Cette feuille est délicieuse.

Mes pensées se pressent dans mon cerveau. Ankha…elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai eu le plus étrange des rêves hier soir. Je devrais vous en parler…

Parler de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de penser ?

Je ne peux plus penser…

Quelque chose ne va pas. La plante… ?

Salut. Je suis Murk Fas…

Ankha est morte. Dommage. J'aimais bien…

Pourquoi je ne peux pas penser ? Ce n'est pas…

 _Veillez-nous excusez pour l'interruption. Murk Fascia a subi d'importants dégâts au cerveau suite à la consommation de plantes non-comestibles. Nous espérons vous rendre ceci aussi agréable que possible pour vous, et renouvelons nos sincères regrets pour cette coupure dans la narration. Je continuerais en remplacement de M. Fascia. Merci._

Murk était assez content. Bien sûr, sans son cerveau, il n'était que partiel. Il n'était plus capable de penser normalement. Il était en pleine stupeur, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait et plus que satisfait de cet arrangement. C'est dur d'être insatisfait lorsque l'on ne peut plus penser.

Aussi loin où Murk pouvait savoir, tout était merveilleux et incroyable. Il était vivant, il était réchauffé, le soleil brillait et ce bosquet était très sympathique. Il était très joyeux. Il serait toujours heureux, à moins que quelque chose le dérange du point de vue de sa nouvelle perception animale des choses. Et au fond, c'est ce qu'il était. Un animal. Je vous assure, ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Il se promenait comme un gentil et curieux animal. Après tout, c'était un peu difficile pour lui de penser à quelque chose d'autre à faire, vu les circonstances.

 **Narcis Aramis, District 10**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois toujours avec ces bouseux. Je les déteste tous. Surtout les deux copains préférés de Wrianin, Jiminy et Flute. Ils acceptent aveuglement tout ce qu'il dit. On va mourir, et ils se contentent de le suivre partout comme des chiots. Vous savez ce que mon père a fait des chiots imprévus de ma chienne après qu'elle ait mis bas ? Il les a noyés, et ensuite a tué ma chienne. Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'accorder plus de bouches à nourrir, ou qui que ce soit qui pouvait apporter plus de bouches à nourrir. C'est une bonne chose que je n'étais pas attaché tant que ça à elle.

Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que mon père est une sorte de sadique. C'est un homme bien, simplement très fort. Plus fort que nous tous. Mais j'ai menti. J'adorais ma chienne. Je ne peux pas en vouloir tout de même à mon père. Il a fait ce qu'il a cru être la meilleure chose à faire pour me protéger parce qu'il m'aime. Si vous dites la moindre chose sur mon père, je vous trouverais et vous enverrais direct dans les Hunger Games.

J'appuie ma tête contre l'arbre, aussi loin que possible des autres sans pour autant qu'ils viennent me casser les pieds à propos de ça. Ils sont répartis dans leurs petites cliques ; Audio et Fenn, qui ont l'air assez intelligents pour ne pas s'incliner devant Wrianin Abro, mais assez stupides pour le suivre ; et Jiminy et Flute, qui vénèrent ses moindres mouvements.

Je déchire une feuille entre mes mains et entends des bribes des deux conversations. Le groupe d'Abro discute de l'endroit où ils emmèneront la troupe ensuite. Est-ce que vous n'adorez pas la façon dont le reste d'entre nous n'est pas impliqué dans cette décision ?

Audio et Fenn marmonne sur le fait qu'ils soient endoloris ou un truc stupide. Je suppose que suis content de ne pas avoir à leur parler. A vrai dire, c'est un peu comme ça dans mon District aussi.

« Red ! On y va. » appelle Flute. Je plisse les yeux dans sa direction.

« D'accord, j'arrive ! Tais-toi ! » Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas juste me laisser tranquille ?

On marche à travers la forêt dans notre formation habituelle : Wrianin et Jiminy devant, Flute et Fenn au milieu et moi et Audio à la fin. On ne se regarde pas. Je sais ce qu'il est en train de penser. _Pourquoi c'est moi qui me retrouve coincé avec lui ? Je suis là depuis plus longtemps que Fenn…_

Pauvre chou ; je suis teeeeellement désolé pour lui. Réflexion sarcastique, évidemment. Ça a du sens quand y pense. Fenn et Flute sont du même District. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne veuillent pas être ensemble.

La partenaire de District de Wrianin est morte. Depuis longtemps maintenant. Pareil pour Jiminy. Ma partenaire est toujours en vie quelque part. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas aussi stupide que ces gars-là. Et Audio…sa partenaire est To. La plus dangereuse. Je me sens obligé d'être désolé pour lui.

On est repartie pour une destination inconnue. Je m'en fiche. Mais ils feraient mieux d'avoir un plan. Et j'espère qu'il est mieux que le plan de 'je m'assois et j'attends que le Capitole s'achète une conscience'.

Il n'y a aucun moyen que ça marche. Ils sont mauvais, purement mauvais. Je ne croyais pas au mal avant. Je pensais que les personnes pouvaient être traitées de la mauvaise façon et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortir. Vous voyez, je suis une meilleure personne que tout le monde semble le penser. J'ai juste…un sens développé de la justice. Si vous êtes une personne horrible parce que des choses horribles vous sont arrivées, alors vous avez des circonstances atténuantes. Mais si vous êtes comme ces Capitoliens, qui ont vécu dans le luxe toute leur vie, et que vous punissez quelqu'un pour avoir essayé d'échapper à un traitement de sous-homme, alors vous êtes juste une ordure. Une véritable ordure. Alors, de mon point de vue, j'ai le droit d'être aussi en colère que je le veux contre tout le monde.

Comme arme, j'ai une matraque fait-maison (fait-arène ? fait-camp ?), que Wrianin Abro a si gentiment arraché d'une branche de ses deux mains. Elle est négligée. Je n'aime pas ça. Mais ça va le faire. Juste comme moi. Je suis peut-être coincé dans un piège mortel avec les cinq plus grands idiots de ce monde, mais je vais m'en sortir. Jusqu'à que (enfin si) je sois libre, je m'en sortirais.

On a atteint et dépassé deux endroits parfaits pour se reposer de plus, et le soleil baisse de plus en plus dans le ciel. Tout à coup, Flute nous stoppe et nous fais signe de nous taire. Elle tourne lentement la tête à gauche. Elle se concentre intensément sur quelque chose. Elle touche le bras d'Abro et il s'abaisse pour qu'elle puisse lui chuchoter dans l'oreille ce qu'elle a à lui dire. Il hoche la tête et se tourne vers les buissons. « C'est bon, sortez tous les deux. On sait que vous êtes là. »

Une fille et un garçon se lèvent doucement, de la terre sur les genoux et les armes à la main. La fille a les cheveux auburn ; elle est assurément plus jeune que moi. Le gars a la peau sombre, d'une couleur qu'on voit rarement en dehors du District 11 ; il doit être de mon âge mais il est entièrement chauve. Un petit rire m'échappe mais personne ne semble remarquer à part la fille. Elle se détourne d'Abro un moment mais y revient aussitôt qu'il recommence à parler.

« Quels sont vos noms, Districts ? »

Ils se regardent une seconde, puis regarde ailleurs. On dirait qu'ils s'apprécient l'un l'autre à peu près autant que j'apprécie mes « amis » ici présents. Le garçon semble prendre une décision. « Je suis Drai Brister. District 11. »

La fille lui lance un coup d'œil et dit à contrecœur, « Disha Lawrence. District 4. »

Abro fait un mouvement de la tête. « Je suis Wrianin Abro, District 6. Voilà Flute French et Fenn Zete, du District 2. Audio Lome, District 4. Jiminy Frank, du 8. Et Narcis Aramis, du 10. » Sa bande salue à l'annonce de leur nom. Je me contente de le foudroyer du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ensemble ? » demande la fille, suspicieuse, replaçant un de ses sacs à dos sur son épaule.

« On est une équipe, comme vous. » Il lève un sourcil une direction du mec pour qu'il lui confirme s'ils sont bien alliés.

« Ouais. C'est ce qu'on est. » le garçon grogne. Ils se regardent avec haine et dégoût. Je suis impressionné. Ils se méprisent vraiment. J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils ne se soient pas encore entretués. Si j'étais coincé avec un seul de ces deux idiots, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu m'en empêcher.

La fille détourne les yeux, comme en colère.

« Vous avez ramassé pas mal de trucs. » Abro observe.

« Vous avez réuni pas mal de monde » le garçon répond.

« Vous voulez qu'on collabore ensemble ? »

« Ça me va. » Il vient jusqu'à nous, juste comme ça. Mais il y a quelque chose dans sa façon d'être qui indique qu'il n'est pas seulement un petit idiot naïf. Il a ses raisons, j'en suis sûr. La fille le regarde, choquée, puis avec une haine renouvelée.

« Et toi ? » Abro demande.

La fille hésite. Le garçon roule les yeux. « Tu sais bien que tu ne pourrais pas gagner un combat contre ma grand-mère, Entrailles-de-poisson. Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Ferme-là, Salade-pour-cerveau. » sa voix claque. Elle s'avance. « Très bien ! Parfait ! » On l'entend rouspéter pour elle-même. Donc maintenant, je suis coincé avec sept des plus grands idiots de la planète. « C'est quoi le but, de toute façon ? » crache-t-elle à Abro.

« On va s'entre-aider jusqu'à ce que le Capitole comprenne qu'il ne peut pas nous contrôler. Si on refuse de jouer selon leurs règles, ils ne vont pas nous garder ici pour toujours. On finira par sortir. »

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. » marmonne-t-elle.

Okay, peut-être juste six des plus grands idiots de la planète alors.

 **Fenn Zete, District 2**

Flute est en train de parler de quelque chose. Elle est gentille, mais plus bavarde que la plupart de mes amis. On était un petit groupe tranquille, s'espaçant pendant les cours et se regroupant après pour parler et rigoler doucement. On voulait surtout échapper à l'attention des plus grands et des plus robustes. C'est comme ça que ça marche au District 2, ou du moins dans la région où je vivais. Je suppose que Flute vient d'un endroit un peu différent.

Dans ma partie du 2, on a l'un des trois lycées. On est un District plutôt grand, donc on en a plusieurs. Des lycées. Notre système scolaire est assez…frustrant. Seule la meilleure moitié de chaque division scolaire peut continuer à recevoir une éducation. Ainsi, la meilleure moitié des collégiens va au lycée, la meilleure moitié des lycéens peut faire des études. Et la meilleure moitié des étudiants ont les meilleurs boulots, seule l'élite a la chance de pouvoir aller au Capitole et y être docteur. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de pouvoir aller si loin. Je suis entrée au lycée mais de justesse.

Mais même une éducation de lycéen est suffisante pour trouver du boulot quelque part. Et je parle d'un job décent, pas ceux qu'ont les collégiens qui se sont arrêtés là. Ces derniers finissent par s'occuper des cadavres, ou nettoyer les équipements médicaux, ou encore sont chargés de nettoyer les clients pris de nausées ou de diarrhées constantes à la suite d'une horrible maladie. Et encore, ça, c'est pour les chanceux.

Ceux au classement encore plus bas n'ont rien d'autre qu'assez de désespoir pour vendre leur corps comme cobaye. J'ai vu des choses horribles arriver aux gens qui testaient de soi-disant nouveaux remèdes.

Personne que je connaisse personnellement, mais des gens comme l'ami de mon oncle, comme la sœur de ce gars qui était deux rangs devant moi en cours. Des gens juste assez éloignés pour que rien de tout ça ne semble réel.

Rouge interrompt mes pensées en me rentrant dedans. Apparemment, je vais trop lentement à son goût.

« Bouge-toi, Zete ! » grogne-t-il.

Lui et cette fille, Disha, - enfin surnommée Coquillage maintenant, vu qu'elle vient du 4 - ont commencé à marche ensemble. Principalement parce que Reb et Chauve, qui n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air d'aimer son nom, ont démarré une conversation tout devant et elle voulait s'en éloigner le plus possible. Reb et Chauve parle paisiblement mais certaines fois, des pauses étranges se font dans le flot de la conversation et quelque chose dans leurs visages change. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

Flute lance un regard noir à Narcis avant de se tourner vers moi. « Ça va, Fenn ? » demande-t-elle.

« Ouais. Tout va bien. »

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. » Comme je ne réponds pas, elle m'incite à parler. « A quoi était tu en train de penser ? »

« Juste…l'école. Et d'autres trucs. Tu sais, de quand j'étais au District 2. »

Elle hoche la tête. « Comment étais-tu placé ? A l'école je veux dire. »

« Je n'étais pas génial mais assez bon pour éviter les expérimentations. »

Un nouvel hochement de tête. « Bien. »

« Et toi ? »

« Oh, ça allait. Je serais allé au lycée. Je me débrouillais. Mais maintenant, je n'aurais plus jamais à aller à l'école, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Tu penses que c'est un canular, le fait qu'ils donnent au vainqueur plein d'argent et qu'il devienne connu et tout ? »

« Non. Ils ont le contrôle. Le simple fait de sortir d'ici serait suffisant pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Ils nous rien à gagner en nous mentant à ce sujet. Je suppose qu'ils nous disent la vérité. »

Je l'approuve de la tête. Je ne sais pas trop si j'apprécie le fait que Flute me fasse sortir de ma coquille. Je n'y suis pas habitué et je ne suis pas un grand adepte du changement. Mais bien sûr, étant donné où je suis et ce que je suis en train de faire, une fille bavarde n'est pas un vrai problème en soi.

On continue de marcher. Reb fait de son mieux pour nous donner l'impression d'être une grande famille, mais elle s'est un peu désintégrée en plusieurs cliques. Il y a le groupe Wrianin-Jiminy-Flute ; Audio et moi au milieu et occasionnellement intégrés avec les trois, principalement avec Flute qui fait la navette ; Disha et Narcisse, qui déteste le monde entier ; et Drai qui n'est nulle part.

Enfin, on a tous l'air plus épanoui maintenant. Je crois que Coquillage et Drai nous ont en quelque sorte complété. Rouge a un camarade de bouderie et vu que Drai n'a besoin de personne, ça lui convient.

On a notre petit groupe disparate. A ce point-là, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre serait le bienvenu, ou s'il nous gênerait plus qu'autre chose. Le soleil baisse, et Reb nous annonce qu'on peut installer le camp pour la nuit.

Nous avons tous chacun des couvertures, des armes, et de la nourriture maintenant que Coquillage et Drai ont amené toutes leurs affaires dans le groupe. On s'allonge entre nos petits groupes, avec Flute avec Audio et moi pour ce soir. On parle tous ensemble, excepté Coquillage et Red, quand l'anthem démarre. Dans l'impulsion du moment, je le fredonne en même temps et Furtive et Tech émettent un petit reniflement de rire.

Il n'y a aucun visage. Heureusement. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une photo apparaissant dans le ciel, comme si le Capitole essayait de nous rappeler où est-ce que leurs âmes étaient parties ou quelque chose comme ça. Genre, _Ce n'est pas suffisant de les faire s'entre-tuer. Affichons leurs visages à chaque fin de journée, juste pour rafraîchir les mémoires._

Ils auraient pu abandonner l'idée des photos. Ces photos qui montrent des enfants terrifiés, dont les yeux ne montrent que de la peur, et qui essayent pourtant de paraître calmes. Et qui sont morts maintenant, j'imagine que c'est mieux de ne pas se souvenir de tous les noms, mais tout de même. Leurs visages rendent les choses plus difficiles.

Une fois fini, on parle tranquillement jusqu'à s'endormir. En fait, Audio et Furtive font pratiquement toute la conversation. C'est comme ça que je suis le plus heureux, en écoutant les gens, en en apprenant sur eux. Les gens ne semblent pas réaliser combien j'en sais sur eux. Alors que je ne parle pas, je connais presque tout le monde. Ils ne me connaissent juste pas.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5: Aria Lyemann

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 7: Murk Fascia

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

Pippa Fawn

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


	7. Chapitre 7

_Jour 16_

 _Jour 17_

 **Murk Fascia, District 7**

Murk n'était plus heureux. Il avait faim et il ne savait pas quoi manger. Ou même quoi faire. Mais il sentait à quel point son corps avait faim et il n'aimait pas avoir faim. Il titubait en marchant, faisant de petits bruits tristes, essayant de formuler les mots qu'il savait si bien dire autrefois. Mais son train de pensées n'était jamais assez long pour lui permettre de faire une phrase entière.

Il fourrait au hasard dans sa bouche des choses non-comestibles ; il essayait de manger des cailloux, des brindilles, de la terre.

Il poussa un gémissement et s'écrasa contre un arbre. Il y eu soudain un bruit derrière lui, un bruit animal qu'il avait appris à associer au danger. Un grognement.

Il se tourna d'un trait et un loup plongea sur lui. Il tituba en arrière, et le loup en profita pour planter ses dents dans l'épaule de Murk. Il hurla de douleur et frappa le loup qui massacrait sa chair. Il agrippa la fourrure du loup, qui était de la même couleur que les mèches grises prématurées de ses cheveux dont il avait tant honte avant.

Il tira la fourrure du loup en arrière et ses dents déchirèrent son épaule, son sang l'aspergeant en arcs incongrûment bien dessinés. Sans attendre, un autre loup s'abattit sur lui par derrière.

Murk aurait été d'ordinaire plus efficace ; mais sans intelligence, il n'avait plus aucune coordination, plus aucune habilité stratégique. C'était fini avant même que ça ait pu commencer.

Un troisième loup planta ses dents dans sa jambe, entraînant une autre plainte de douleur. Le premier loup lui arracha la gorge d'un sauvage coup de dents. Les monteurs laissèrent la caméra tourner. Ils voulaient que chaque enfant, dans chaque District, regardent d'un œil terrifié le garçon se faire dévorer vivant.

Les loups le détruisaient. Deux d'entre eux l'éventrèrent pour en vider l'intérieur. Un troisième mâcha complètement sa jambe et la traîna plus loin pour la manger.

Du sang et de la terre recouvrait le visage de Murk, surtout du sang. Il y avait tellement de sang. Les loups restèrent une heure avant d'être repus. Puis, ils s'éloignèrent, laissant Murk Fascia être emmené par le discret hovercraft.

Ou du moins, ce qui restait de Murk Fascia.

 **Wrianin Abro, District 6**

Je soupire. Le silence emplit mon petit groupe ; personne ne semble vraiment savoir de quoi parler. Pourtant, on devrait trouver, non ? Je veux dire, deux nouveaux membres viennent d'arriver. On ne connaît pas encore tout d'eux. Je pourrais leur demander n'importe quoi sur leurs vies d'avant et apprendre des choses. Mais j'ai essayé de parler à Chauve et ça a tourné court, et Coquillage a toujours l'air d'être sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un.

Tout à coup, Drai prend la parole à côté de moi, très calmement. « J'ai tué deux personnes tu sais. Braedi Tandey. Je l'ai étranglé. Et Martin Moi. Je l'ai poignardé à l'estomac. Je n'en avais aucune envie, mais est-ce que tu n'as pas plus de mal à me faire confiance en sachant ça ? Maintenant que tu sais que j'ai joué aux Jeux selon leurs règles ? »

Je suis surpris. Je sais que des gens ont dû en achever d'autres mais c'est dur de regarder l'un d'eux et d'y voir un tueur. Ou, du moins, un tueur dans ce nouveau sens, si étrange. Tuer quelqu'un en le regardant de si près, quand il n'y a que tous les deux. C'est un contact si personnel, si intime. La guerre est plus facile, plus distante. Enfin, ça l'était. C'est fini maintenant. Désormais, je vais devoir m'habituer à cette nouvelle forme de tuerie, et ce nouveau genre de tueur. Dieu, j'ai tué des gens. Je suppose que je ne suis pas en mesure de juger les autres. Mais…le ressenti reste différent. Je prends une grande respiration.

« Nan. Vu que tu es ici, c'est que tu as changé. Ça me suffit. » Je m'efforce de prendre un ton léger. Celui de Drai ne contient aucune légèreté.

« Changé ? Comment tu le sais ? Peut-être que je vous tuerais tous à la minute où tu me laisserais mon tour de garde. Je l'ai déjà fait, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire sept autres fois ? » Bluffe-t-il.

« Parce que je ne crois pas que tu puisses tuer à moins d'y être obligé, et je t'offre une alternative. »

« Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? N'es-tu pas idiot, de faire confiance aussi simplement ? Ne joues-tu pas leurs vies à tous aussi ? » Il pointe le menton dans leur direction. Sa voix est montée jusqu'au cri. « On doit tous faire un choix. Il y en a des gens ici qui ont choisi de jouer ; j'en étais un ! Comment es-tu si sûr que- »

« Assez ! » Je crie.

Tout le monde se fige immédiatement. Flute a la bouche pendante, interrompue en pleine phrase.

« Viens par-là. » Je grogne à Chauve. « Restez-là. On revient dans une seconde. » Je préviens Jiminy. Je traîne Drai avec moi jusqu'à ce que soit hors de portée de leurs oreilles, si on évite d'hausser la voix. « Ecoute Drai, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire vraiment confiance. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. A partir de la seconde où je commencerais à te haïr, toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, alors je joue le jeu du Capitole. Ce que tu as fait ne compte pas, pour protéger certaines personnes, j'enrôle tous ceux qui veulent mon aide. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire le difficile, mais si tu ne te tais pas, je vais devoir rendre les choses difficiles jusqu'à ce que tu te décides. En plus, le simple fait que tu poses ces questions montre que tu ne t'en fous pas. Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais que tu sembles le penser. Alors remets-toi en. »

Je le repousse.

Je peux sentir tous les yeux me suivre alors que j'aborde un air d'indifférence. Pas un sourire, qui ne pourrait jamais passer de manière convaincante à cet instant, mais plus comme un _Hey, tout va bien. Rien d'anormal ne vient de se passer._

J'empoigne d'une main la poignée de mon épée et fourre l'autre dans ma poche. Elles sont légèrement tremblantes. Je hais ça. Dès que je suis un peu nerveux ou énervé, j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Ils m'appelaient Tremblote, quand j'étais dans la résistance. Mais je pensais l'avoir maîtrisé depuis un moment. J'y ai tellement travaillé, depuis le jour de ma première fusillade où mes mains tremblaient tant que je ne pouvais même plus viser correctement.

C'était censé être une mission de reconnaissance ; on devait juste espionner les troupes du Capitole à la bordure entre les Districts 6 et 7. Mais il y a eu ce petit garçon, de six ou sept ans, sûrement l'enfant d'un soldat du coin, qui nous a repérés. Il s'est enfui en courant, faisant sonner l'alarme. Vik, le plus impulsif de notre section, a failli l'abattre. Mais Aror l'a arrêté. Il n'a pas eu besoin de s'expliquer. Toute notre escouade faisait assez confiance à Aror pour savoir, que quoi qu'il fasse, il avait une bonne raison et que ça finirait pour le mieux. Il a simplement levé la main et ce simple geste a sauvé la vie de ce petit garçon.

Il a tourné les talons et couru, et le reste d'entre nous a suivi sans poser de questions. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Notre couverture dévoilée, la seule solution plausible était de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Une branche explosa sous un coup de feu au-dessus de nos têtes. Le « bang » était retardé, donc il devait tirer de loin.

Aror se retourna et tira. On était assez entraînés pour savoir que cela signifiait que la suite de l'opération était de s'abriter et faire feu.

Le bruit était incroyable. Les fusils étaient bons, modernes, vu qu'on les avait volés lors d'un raid. L'odeur de soufre qui s'en dégageait était par contre affreuse et j'en avais les yeux larmoyants.

Je ne pouvais rien voir, rien entendre, rien ressentir d'autre que mon fusil, ne pouvait même pas sentir autre chose que l'odeur du soufre, et il n'y avait de tout manière rien de plus aux alentours que je ne voulais sentir. J'étais dépossédé de mes sens, et de tout sens commun que je pouvais avoir. Tout allait si vite. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre à part tirer. Excepté que je ne pouvais pas viser juste vu que je ne pouvais rien voir et que mes mains tremblaient comme un de ses affreux petits rongeurs.

« Hé ! » Aror vint à mes côtés.

« Surmonte tes tremblements, petit. On a besoin de toi. »

C'est ce que j'ai fait. Ça m'a pris du temps, assez de temps pour avoir hérité de ce surnom « Tremblote », mais j'ai maîtrisé mes mains. Ou du moins, je le croyais.

Et voilà qu'elles retremblent. Je suppose que cette arène fait tout simplement remonter à la surface des souvenirs de la guerre. Des souvenirs frais, c'était tout juste il y a une année. Une douloureuse année.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » souffla Ninja, courant presque à mes côtés alors que je reprends la marche d'un bon pas. Je sais que Furtive et Tech me fixent. Je leur ai fait peur ; leur ai fait penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la personne en laquelle ils ont remis leurs vies.

« Ce n'était rien, Ninja. Chauve avait simplement besoin d'encouragements. »

Sans tourner la tête, je regarde Jiminy du coin de l'œil. Il est sceptique. Il ne sait plus quoi penser après m'avoir vu perdre mon sang-froid comme ça. Chauve a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse des choix si je voulais garder les autres sains et saufs. Mais on doit tous en faire ; je ne suis pas le seul concerné. Jiminy doit faire un choix lui aussi. Va-t-il me faire confiance, ou partir pour sa propre sécurité ? Je ne lui en voudrais pour aucun de ses choix.

« …Okay, Reb. Si tu le dis. »

On a établi le camp ici, dans une clairière que je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu. Chauve est parti dans son coin ; il n'a pas dit un mot à quiconque depuis notre…discussion de tout à l'heure. Ils ont tous voulu savoir ce que je lui avais dit mais j'ai simplement répondu que c'était entre nous deux. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'ils soient au courant, et puis ce n'était pas si important. Drai a simplement appuyé là où il ne fallait pas.

Je n'ai pas vraiment été moi-même cependant, je dois l'admettre. Flute est inquiète je crois. Elle a été à mes côtés toute la journée.

L'hymne retentit soudainement. La tête du gars aux cheveux grisonnants qui vient du 7 apparaît sur un écran géant. Quel était son nom déjà ?

« Murk Fascia. »

Oh. Murk.

« C'est fini pour le District 7. » Flute intervient.

« Vraiment ? » répondis-je sans y penser, distrait.

« Mmh. La fille est morte il y a quelques jours. Je m'en souviens parce qu'elle avait l'air si gentil. Tu sais, aux interviews et tout. »

« J'imagine. Je ne prêtais attention à pas grand monde. A ce moment, j'étais encore trop en colère pour penser correctement.

Elle me jette un regard. « Tu ne paraissais pas si en colère que ça. Tu agissais comme si tu étais très confiant de retourner chez toi, et très clair dans ta conviction que la rébellion était juste. Mais tu ne semblais pas énervé. Tu faisais semblant ? »

« J'étais à deux doigts de cogner l'intervieweuse. »

« Tu voulais frapper Tsepelia ? Pourquoi ? De tous ceux qu'on a croisés là-bas, elle semblait être la personne la plus gentille. »

« Tu n'as pas vu son visage quand j'ai parlé de la rébellion ? Elle nous haït, comme tous ceux du Capitole. Elle faisait juste semblant d'être notre amie pour nous inciter à nous ouvrir et à parler. »

« Je ne sais pas… » Flute marmonne, mais je peux entendre la suspicion percer dans sa voix. Elle me croit.

« J'ai toujours su juger les gens, et- »

Coquillage pousse un cri quand quatre loups s'élancèrent dans la clairière.

J'attrape mon épée et me précipita sur le plus gros. Tout le monde est en train de crier, excepté Drai et moi, qui avons nos armes prêtes en main. Coquillage se rue sur une lance, et je suis soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre soit capable de se défendre mais tout ce qu'elle fait est crier, balançant son épieu dans tous les sens, d'une façon qui montre qu'elle ne pourrait même pas s'en servir pour sauver sa vie. Littéralement.

Un cri différent se distingue dans la clameur. Ce n'est plus de la peur, c'est de la douleur. L'épaule de Jiminy est en lambeaux et il essaye de maintenir un loup à distance qui essaye d'atteindre sa gorge.

Flute sort maladroitement son couteau, criant son nom. Jiminy se dégage et balance son poing dans le naseau du loup. Ce dernier glapit et il en profite pour piquer un sprint en direction de son arme, une des deux haches que Chauve et Disha ont ramenées dans le groupe.

Audio a gardé son club et lui et Roch ont repris notre formation dos-à-dos de d'habitude. Disha est toujours en train de paniquer, et je pense que je vais devoir aller la sauver jusqu'à ce que Rouge vienne à elle et lui crie un ordre. Elle lui renvoie un regard confus, mais fait apparemment ce qu'il lui a dit de faire.

Furtive et Ninja sont tous les deux, mais elle n'a que son petit couteau empoisonné et l'épaule de Jiminy l'empêche de se battre correctement. Aucun des deux n'est dans de bonnes dispositions pour se battre alors je commence à me diriger vers eux.

L'un des loups plonge vers ma jambe mais n'obtient qu'une bouchée de mon pantalon. Il a du sang séché tout le long de sa figure. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu manger avant. Je saute en arrière et fait pivoter mon épée, qui se loge dans le cou de l'animal. Le loup est mort avant même que je n'arrache la lame.

Drai et Disha sont en train de se battre contre un petit loup en utilisant la même technique qui a marché avec Audio et Furtive la première fois qu'on a rencontré des loups ; celle du appâte le et tue le par derrière.

Un glapissement retentit. Flute a ouvert la figure d'un des loups ; son couteau a traversé le museau du loup et est allé jusqu'à l'œil. Ça ne le tuera pas tout de suite mais la lame est empoisonnée. En plus, se faire trancher l'œil est suffisant pour le faire paniquer. Le loup tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Le dernier loup n'est plus si courageux sans ses compagnons et il court à sa suite.

Le calme n'est toujours pas revenu, même après que tout le monde ait arrêté de crier. Ninja est en train de gémir de douleur et Furtive a sa veste collée à son épaule pour stopper le flot de sang, tout en criant pour qu'on lui apporte des bandages.

Fenn tâtonne dans un des sacs pour attraper les bandages et du désinfectant et…un produit…pour la plaie. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle.

Il les apporte à Jiminy et Flute, boitant légèrement. Flute verse du désinfectant sur la plaie et Ninja siffle de douleur. Elle tamponne le coin du bandage dans la bouteille et commence à nettoyer le sang de son épaule.

C'est une vilaine blessure ; l'épaule est littéralement en lambeaux. Ironiquement, le seul gaucher de notre équipe est celui qui se blesse à l'épaule gauche.

« Je ne sais pas comment arranger ça. On n'a pas encore vu ça à l'école. » Flute dit, terminant avec son bandage. « Tout ce que je peux faire est nettoyer. »

« Laisse-moi voir. » interviens-je. J'ai traité des blessures par balles plusieurs fois avant, trop de fois. J'y jette un œil. C'est grave. « Aïe. Oublie. Contente-toi de lui mettre les bandages, Furtive. »

Jiminy lève les yeux pour me regarder ironiquement. « J'adore à quel point tu es efficace, oh Leader Tout-Puissant. »

Je lui fais un grand sourire. « Tu oublies Magnifique Brute Diabolique. »

Ninja sourit un peu et Flute gloussa. Jiminy va se remettre. Les autres nous regardent avec confusion ; ils ne savent pas de quoi on parle.

« Quoi ? » demande Audio.

« C'est une blague. » dis-je, au lieu de donner une réelle explication. Ce n'est pas assez important pour qu'on y perde du temps.

« Tout le reste va bien ? » je demande, claquant des mains. « Rocheux, tu boitais. Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, oui. Je me suis juste foulé la cheville. » Dit-il avec son ton de d'habitude, comme s'il voulait arrêter de parler le plus vite possible.

« Okay alors. Rouge, Coquillage ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Ouais. On n'a pas besoin que tu nous prennes par la main h24. » Me méprise Rouge.

« D'aaaaaccord. Audio ? Flute ? »

Tech se contente d'hausser un sourcil. Il semble être celui qui s'en est le mieux tiré de nous tous. Flute donne une réponse rapide. « Ça va. Juste quelques éraflures. »

« Moi aussi. J'imagine qu'on peut retourner se coucher. » Je dis en enjambant mon sac de couchage. Je sens tous les regards se braquer sur moi.

« Quoi ? » Je m'exclame.

« Tu plaisantes. » Coquillage répond platement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi je plaisanterais ? » Je suis complètement perdu.

« On vient de se faire pratiquement manger, et toi, tu veux aller te pelotonner et dormir. » grogne-t-elle.

« Ouais. Quoi, vous voulez rester éveillé toute la nuit ? »

Elle renifla et tourna les talons vers son sac de couchage.

Je pose mon épée et grimpa sous ma couverture en rouspétant pour moi-même. « J'aurais dû la surnommer Grincheuse. »

 **Disha Lawrence, District 4**

Je donne un coup de pied à l'arbre. Aramis fait la première garde mais je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je les déteste, déteste, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Ils sont tellement stupides ! Ça ne marchera jamais. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici est parce que je ne peux pas me défendre toute seule. Je suis frustrée de mon manque d'indépendance. Et je me sens sans espoir ; je ne survivrais jamais. Peut-être que je devrais juste les tuer, leur voler leurs armes et puis…et puis quoi ? Je suis impuissante. Impuissante et désespérée, deux des pires défauts à avoir dans cette arène.

Je grogne de rage tout haut.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Aramis demande à voix basse.

« Tous ces gens. Ça ne marchera jamais. »

« Tu as raison. » il répond.

« Evidemment. » reniflais-je.

« Je suis content de voir qu'il y a encore quelqu'un avec suffisamment de cerveau pour réaliser que cette idée est irréalisable. »

« Donc tu n'apprécies pas ça non plus ? »

« Non. Abro est simplement en train de gâcher les dernières semaines de sa vie avec ce projet stupide. »

« Croit-il lui que ça va marcher ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Croit-il vraiment que ce plan va nous permettre de sortir d'ici ? »

« Je pense qu'il…Attend une seconde. » Il se tourne vers moi, commence à parler, puis se lève pour s'assoir en face de moi. « Peut-être que non. Ça aurait du sens. Je veux dire, pour quoi est-ce que les rebelles se battaient vraiment ? » Il répond à sa propre question. « Ils se battaient pour leur qualité de vie. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas en train de protéger sa vie maintenant ? »

Je me redresse. « Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? »

Il se penche plus près. « Peut-être qu'il rassemble le plus possible d'entre nous pour nous utiliser jusqu'à ce qu'on soit inutile et qu'il puisse nous assassiner en masse. »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je suis sur le point de parler quand je suis interrompue.

« Ne dis pas ça. » C'est la fille du 2, se levant du coin de la clairière. Je me demande depuis combien de temps le petit chiot d'Abro est réveillé.

« Pourquoi pas ? » défie Aramis. « S'il est si intelligent, comme tu sembles le penser, alors il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il croit vraiment en son plan. Ou alors, c'est un idiot. Dans tous les cas, c'est un choix stupide de le suivre. »

« Tais-toi. » siffle-t-elle, serrant les poings.

« Fais-moi taire. » grogne-t-il.

« Avec plaisir. » sa voix claqua.

Je fais claquer ma langue. « Que de susceptibilité. Elle doit vraiment aimer cet idiot de rebelle. »

« Arrête ça ! »

« Ouais, lui et cet autre gosse qui se contente de baver aux pieds d'Abro. »

« Elle est amie avec beaucoup d'idiots. »

« Arrêtez d'insulter mes amis ! »

On rigole. A ma surprise, elle repousse ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et se rue sur nous. « Vous ferez mieux de vous taire. Maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faire contre ça, princesse ? » nargue Aramis. Elle a l'air décidé à montrer ce qu'elle peut y faire quand Jiminy se soulève sur ses coudes, se frottant les yeux.

« Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit ? J'essaye de dormir. » Il plisse les yeux vers Flute. « Flute, que fais-tu debout ? Tu n'as pas de garde à faire cette nuit. »

« Ce n'est rien. » réussit-elle à prononcer à travers ses dents serrées.

« Ouais, absolument rien. N'est-ce pas, princesse ? » Raille-t-il encore.

Elle lance Aramis avec des couteaux dans les yeux en marchant vers ses couvertures. Elle s'allonge et nous tourne le dos ; je peux voir la raideur de son dos.

Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas souvent aussi méchante. Mais certaines personnes ont le don de me taper sur les nerfs. Les gens stupides comme Wrianin Abro et ses deux acolytes en sont de parfaits exemples. Et c'est d'ailleurs dommage qu'ils soient de tels idiots, parce qu'ils ont l'air assez gentils à vrai dire.

« Honnêtement ! Les gamins de nos jours. On peut même plus avoir une conversation sans qu'il y en ait un pour s'énerver. » Aramis dit hautainement.

Je renifle. « Tu l'as dit, Aramis. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Narcis. »

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5 : Aria Lyemann

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

Pippa Fawn

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


	8. Chapitre 8

_Jour 18_

 **Pippa Fawn, District 10**

Je suis malheureuse. Si, si malheureuse. C'est n'est plus un simple rhume. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Je vomis, j'ai de la fièvre, ma vision se brouille. Il m'est impossible de marcher. Mais j'ai besoin de nourriture, non ? Je dois manger. J'ai trouvé ce pommier, avec tellement de fruits que, si je pouvais juste y arriver, je n'aurais plus jamais faim.

J'essaye de mon mieux de me lever, mais c'est si dur ! Le sol se soulève et houle sous moi, me donnant le mal de mer. Je gémis et vomis encore une bonne dose de sucs gastriques. Mon ventre n'a plus rien à digérer depuis un bout de temps. Je ne suis pas sûre de la nature de cette substance, mais elle pue.

Le monde fait un tour sur lui-même et je me retrouve de nouveau allongée. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Ça doit être de la magie.

Je me pousse debout et me dirige droit sur…un des pommiers. Depuis quand y en a-t-il trois ? Non, attendez, il n'y en a plus que deux maintenant. Ça vient de repasser à trois. Bizarre. Les arbres ne sont pas censés faire ce genre de choses ; ou si ?

Je passe direct à travers d'un arbre. Nan. Ce n'est pas celui que je recherche. Je me dirige vers l'autre. Je rebondis dessus. Beaucoup mieux.

Le tronc se balance d'avant en arrière comme les vagues. C'est vraiment chouette. Je veux dire, vous, vous avez vu combien de troncs se tortiller comme des vers de terres ? Mais j'ai encore plus le tournis. Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable. Je tends la main vers une pomme mais elles s'éloignent toutes de moi en dansant. J'aurais trouvé ce jeu marrant si je me sentais bien, mais je ne suis pas bien, et ça me rend grincheuse à la place.

« Okay. Arrêtez ça. » J'ordonne.

Elles n'arrêtent pas. Je grogne d'agacement.

Je trébuche en arrière pour trouver mon sac. Il essaye de s'échapper en se tortillant lui aussi, mais je balance mon bras d'avant en arrière dans un mouvement large jusqu'à ce que je le touche et me jette dessus.

Je reviens en titubant vers l'arbre et envoie rageusement mon sac s'écraser contre les branches. Quelques-unes des pommes mûres s'envolent de l'arbre. Je tombe à genoux et parcoure le sol de mes mains jusqu'à tomber sur un de ces fruits jaunes-verts.

Je le ramasse et le porte à ma bouche. Je rate plusieurs fois mais finit par y arriver. Je prends une grosse bouchée et essaye de ne pas la laisser tomber hors de ma bouche alors que le monde tourne comme la machine à laver de la maison du Maire. Leur machine à laver est la seule que je n'ai jamais vue et elle est vraiment cool. Vous mettez vos vêtements dedans et elle les lave pour vous. Juste comme ça ! Peut-être que c'est ça ce que ressentent les vêtements dans cette machine. J'espère que non, parce que ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

Je mâche prudemment. Avale. Waouh. Le ciel est sous moi. Et maintenant, il est de nouveau au-dessus. Ça serait drôle, sans mon estomac en désordre.

Je mange autant de ma pomme que peux avant de me retrouver à me mordre les doigts en essayant d'en prendre une autre bouchée. Je m'allonge, voulant éviter cette sensation de tournis. Je reste comme ça pendant je ne sais combien de temps avant de devenir totalement rigide.

C'est la paralysie familière qui me vient dès que je suis malade. Des bouts de pommes à demi-digérés sortent tout d'un coup de ma bouche. Vu que je suis sur le dos, ça se renverse sur moi et tout ne sort même pas de ma bouche. Je gémis et me retourne. C'est tellement crade. Je rampe jusqu'à mon sac et tâtonne à la recherche de ma gourde d'eau. Je me retourne de nouveau et laisse l'eau nettoyer la saleté. Elle est vide maintenant. Où est-ce que je pourrais trouver plus d'eau ? Je vais en avoir besoin, et même avant de pouvoir garder la nourriture que j'avale.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un arrive. Peut-être qu'il pourra m'aider !

« A…aide » je croasse. C'est la première fois que je parle à quelqu'un depuis le début des Jeux. C'est comme si je venais d'avoir mon premier baiser ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ses bruits de pas se rapprochent. Il s'arrête, me regardant d'en haut. « A l'aide » je répète, et j'essaye d'attraper sa cheville. Il recule d'un pas, pensant probablement que je vais le contaminer.

Je ne peux pas le voir très bien. Je crois que c'est un garçon. Il a de courts cheveux châtains.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande-t-il. C'est une voix de fille. Ce doit être la fille du District 3 alors. N'ai-je pas peur d'elle ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais mais ce que je pense aussitôt.

« Pippa…Fawn. » Je réussis à balbutier. « Besoin d'eau. Te plaît. »

La personne, To, s'agenouille près de moi. Elle est sûrement une alienne. Ou une magicienne. Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle arrive à rester droite alors que le monde est en train de tourner comme la roue d'un chariot.

« As-tu mangé quelque chose qui t'as fait ça ? » elle demande.

« Non. » je croasse encore. « De l'eau. »

« D'accord » Elle sort une gourde. « Ouvre la bouche. »

J'obéis et immédiatement après, la seule chose que je sais, c'est qu'elle verse son contenu dans ma bouche ouverte. Je garde la bouche ouverte jusqu'à la fin de chaque flot et la ferme ensuite, avalant une partie de ma gorgée seulement quand je déglutis. C'est si bon. La prochaine fois que vous buvez de l'eau, je veux que vous la savouriez. Je veux que vous sentiez vraiment la manière dont elle coule dans votre gorge. Pensez aux personnes comme moi, pouvant mourir pour une seule gorgée.

To se relève et part. Oui, je suis sûre maintenant que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle. Elle a partagé son eau ; ce doit être une très bonne personne.

Une ombre passe par-dessus moi. A moins que ce soit une personne. Elles se ressemblent tous, vous savez. Et tout allait tellement vite.

Alors que le soleil traverse le ciel, il a l'air solide dans mon monde en rotation. J'aime ce soleil. Et quand respirer devient trop dur à faire, j'apprécie la sensation du soleil sur mon visage. C'est une magnifique fin à mon histoire, un souvenir heureux du monde que je laisse derrière moi.

 **Rhiattany Hurli, District 9**

Je regarde cette fille, Pippa, du bout de la clairière. To est en train de s'éloigner, et il est clair qu'elle va laisser là laisser comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la gentillesse ou de la cruauté. C'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'elle laisse en paix cette fille irrémédiablement malade, ou peut-être est-ce horrible de la laisser souffrir. Je ne sais pas. Evidemment, ma réaction naturelle est de penser que c'est une horrible chose, vu que l'on parle de To, mais mon opinion n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

La seule chose qui importe est : qu'est-ce que Pippa voudrait ? Si elle avait pu choisir, en finirai-t-elle maintenant ou tiendrait-elle aussi longtemps que possible ? Moi, je me serais accroché à ma chère vie. Quand on est en vie, les choses ne peuvent que s'améliorer, mais une fois mort, c'est terminé.

Mais je ne sais pas ce que Pippa veut. Je ne peux pas lui demander, alors je m'oblige à présumer que To ne voyait pas le but de tuer quelqu'un qui allait mourir bientôt de toute façon. Peut-être que c'est vrai, et que ce n'était qu'un geste de miséricorde.

To disparaît de la clairière de l'autre côté des bois. Je jure. Je me suis laissé déconcentrer. Maintenant, je dois choisir entre me précipiter à travers la clairière découverte, ou suivre les bords et risquer de me retrouver à la traîne.

Je prends une décision rapide et cours aussi silencieusement que possible à travers la clairière.

Si To fait demi-tour, ou se retourne simplement, je serais une cible facile pour son arc et ses flèches et…au revoir Rhiattany. Je retiens mon souffle en sprintant, comme si ça pouvait m'aide à être plus silencieuse.

Je saute par-dessus Pippa, qui est allongée sur le dos et a l'air complètement étourdie. J'atterris avec un bruit sourd. Je suis presque arrivée à la sûreté des arbres, ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement raide, mais je suis si paniquée que je vais plus vite que jamais. Je ne mourrais pas et je ne perdrais pas la trace de To Liscan. L'idée d'obtenir ma revanche m'obsède.

Les arbres se referment sur moi et je me retiens de pousser un soupir qui pourrait me faire repérer. Je reste à l'écoute de To. J'entends un bruissement hors du chemin et suis le bruit attentivement. J'entrevois brièvement ses cheveux et je souris. Je ne l'ai pas perdu.

Je ne sais pas où elle se dirige mais je devine qu'il y a définitivement une stratégie que nous, simples mortels, ne reconstitueront jamais avant qu'elle ne daigne nous le dire.

Mais encore une fois, peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais eu de stratégie et qu'elle est simplement incroyablement douée et chanceuse.

Nan.

Même moi, je ne peux pas croire ça. Quoi que je puisse penser, elle est intelligente. Et elle a de bonnes chances de survie. Mais bien sûr, cela n'arrivera pas. Je m'en assurerais.

Elle marche dans la forêt pendant longtemps, sans but apparent. Je ne sais pas où elle veut aller, jusqu'à ce qu'une rivière vienne à portée de vue au sommet d'une colline. Même To a besoin d'eau, je suppose. Elle ouvre sa gourde et la plonge dans l'eau pour la remplir. Elle a l'air nerveux. Elle est si vulnérable à cet instant ! Si j'avais son arc, ce serait la fin de To Liscan.

Elle vérifie sa gourde ; elle est remplie. Elle plonge rapidement sa tête dans l'eau froide de la rivière, et la ressort. Elle secoue la tête comme un chien envoie des gouttes d'eau voler un peu partout.

To reprend la route, à dessein. Je la suis de près mais reste vigilante de ne pas marcher exactement dans ses traces. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retourne et ne trouve en train de marcher juste derrière elle.

Je suppose qu'elle est en train de chercher d'autres de nos compagnons à tuer. N'est-elle pas adorable ?

Elle n'a pas de chance aujourd'hui et finit par grimper sur un arbre pour passer la nuit. Fais de beaux rêves, le monstre.

Je reste par terre. Je ne peux pas risquer de faire du bruit en montant à un arbre. Je suis quasiment sûre que To a atteint son quota de pitié pour…toujours probablement. En plus, il est facile de laisser quelqu'un vivre quand on sait qu'ils ne seront jamais une menace. Et je suis bien plus dangereuse que la pauvre Pippa. Je sors mes bras de mon T-shirt et les rentre dans mon T-shirt. Ce n'est pas l'idée du siècle en termes d'auto-défense mais To s'occupera de toutes les personnes qui s'approcheront de trop près. Et j'ai froid.

L'hymne retentit. Je peux à peine voir To remuer avec le clair de lune. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle était là, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué.

« Pippa Fawn ». Et apparaît une photo de cette pauvre fille qui se vomissait dessus.

Vous savez, To est peut-être mieux protégé là-haut dans son arbre mais ça tourne à mon avantage aussi. Même elle ne peut sortir de son arbre sans faire aucun bruit et sans réveiller quelqu'un comme moi au sommeil léger. Je souris légèrement. To est peut-être l'adversaire la plus dangereuse de cette compétition, mais elle n'est pas parfaite. Tant pis pour elle.

 _Jour 19_

Je suis réveillée, comme toujours, par le bruit des branches que fait craquer To en descendant de son arbre. Elle grimace au son du bruit de ses pieds heurtant le sol, regarde attentivement autour d'elle, et s'en va en trottinant, avec le manque d'équilibre de ceux qui viennent juste de se réveiller. Elle commence toujours la journée en courant ; inutile de préciser que je trouve cette habitude complètement ridicule. Je veux dire, on n'est pas ici pour sortir du lit et faire sa promenade. Le jogging matinal est une habitude du dimanche, un truc que seuls les gens stupides et aisés font, bien confortables dans leurs maisons et leurs routines. Oh, et puis. Peut-être essaye-t-elle seulement de se réveiller.

Je me prépare à vivre encore une longue journée à la suivre partout. Je ne suis pas déçue. Après un moment, on arrive à une crique. To s'agenouille nerveusement près de la rive et plonge sa gourde dans le flot d'eau. Mon dieu, elle est si exposée tout de suite. Vraiment, si j'avais son arc, BAM ! Ce serait terminé pour To.

Le rituel continue, remplir la gourde, plonger la tête sous l'eau, la ressortir, se secouer et faire voler les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux courts.

Tout à coup, elle arme son arc et le pointe vers les arbres. « Je sais que tu es là ! Sors tout de suite ! »

Elle ne regarde pas dans ma direction, alors ça devrait aller. Lentement, un garçon émerge des arbres. Il lève les mains en l'air. Pas d'armes.

« Qui es-tu ? » demande-t-elle. Elle rentre dans le tas.

« Eulkichu Dambis. » répond le garçon qui, apparemment, aurait besoin de réviser sa discrétion. Je la suis depuis mille ans, et je n'ai jamais été découverte.

« District 12 ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je me souviens de toi. Je n'aime pas ton nom. »

« Tu es celle qui a passé la moitié de ton interview à te plaindre de ton nom. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je déteste mon nom que je dois aimer le tien pour autant. »

« …Tu vas me tuer ? »

« Ouais »

« Quand ? » Humpf, ce gars est suicidaire ou quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas. Peu importe. »

« Et si je t'attaque ? »

« Eh bien, j'évite ton attaque et je te tue. »

« Tu es plutôt sûre de toi. »

To hausse les épaules. « J'ai de bonnes raisons pour ça. »

Il plisse le nez. « Tu es fière d'avoir tué des gens ? »

« Non, pas fière. Mais ça devait être fait. Et je le ferais encore si besoin est. »

Pendant un moment, il a l'air d'être sur le point de parler, puis d'un seul coup, il se jette vers elle. Et quelque chose se jette vers lui.

C'est un loup. Ils s'arrêtent de se préparer à s'entre-tuer et se tourne vers la menace inhumaine. Je me rapetisse le plus possible. A part la flèche de To, je n'ai aucune arme, s'ils viennent vers moi, je suis morte.

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant à regarder ces deux-là se battre. Leurs styles sont si différents. To est calculatrice et efficace, et Eulkichu est violent et explosif. S'ils se rejoignaient, ils seraient inarrêtables. Heureusement pour le reste d'entre nous, To n'est pas du genre à faire des alliances.

Il y a deux loups, un qui se contente de tituber sur quatre pattes, et l'autre qui semble jouer sa vie. Le plus faible est rapidement expédié et Eulkichu disparaît dans le même temps. Comme par un tour de magie. To tire sur le deuxième sur une courte portée. Le grand méchant loup n'avait aucune chance.

To reste là quelques secondes, haletante. Puis, elle jure de frustration et commence à chercher dans le coin pour Eulkichu. Ses proies continuent de lui glisser entre les doigts. Pauvre fille. Elle devrait être plus prudente. Ou pas.

Visiblement, elle arrive à se contenir. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas juste exploser. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Ça pourrait effrayer les gens, ou les attirer vers elle.

Elle prend une grande inspiration qui ressemble plus à un râle et reprend sa route. Quoi qu'on puisse dire d'elle, elle sait se préserver. Si elle n'était pas aussi mauvaise, je l'aurais admiré. Mais elle est mauvaise. Et je ne l'admire pas. Je la suis dans les bois et disparaît.

 **Audio Lome, District 3**

Aucun visage aujourd'hui. Une bonne chose je suppose. Je me demande si ça va marcher. Je suis obsédé par l'idée que ce ne sera pas le cas et que l'on va mourir. Mais je préfère le cacher aux autres. La plupart d'entre eux vont se fâcher et ceux qui ne le feraient pas me détestent déjà.

C'est juste que… Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. A part à mes nouveaux amis. Mais tout le reste me rappelle la maison, ce qui me remet en tête que je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais la voir. Même Flute n'arrive pas à trouver un sujet de conversation qui n'ai rien à voir avec chez nous. Et la météo est un peu lassante au bout d'un moment. Et oui, j'en suis vraiment venu à parler du temps. Il a fait beau, à propos.

Maintenant, il fait nuit, et l'air est froid et me gèle jusqu'au bout des oreilles.

Flute est encore avec Wrianin et Jiminy. C'est juste Rocheux et moi alors. On est tous les deux silencieux et on en est satisfait. On a beau être amis, aucun de nous deux ne voulons parler.

Je me demande s'il est en train de penser aux mêmes choses que moi. Je ne sais pas s'il croit vraiment au plan de Reb de la même manière que Jiminy et Flute, mais j'ai un peu peur de lui poser la question.

« Comment c'est, le District 3 ? » il demande sans que je m'y attende.

« Oh, je sais pas. On pense presque toujours aux cours. Et au boulot dans les usines. Mais si tu t'en sors bien, tu peux éviter le travail et juste aller en cours. »

« Hum. Au 2, c'est à peu près la même chose. Si tu bosses bien en cours, tu peux continuer. Si tu ne te qualifies pas, tu dois commencer à trouver un travail. Mon frère a eu son premier job à la fin du collège. »

« Tu faisais du bon boulot à l'école ? » je demande.

« Ça allait. Assez bon pour pouvoir aller au lycée. Mais je n'aurais pas réussi à entrer dans des universités. » Son ton est nostalgique.

« J'aurais -j'irais- à l'université. » je lui confie. « Et je me marierais un de ces jours. »

« Tu apprécies quelqu'un en particulier ? » demande-t-il, renversant la tête pour me regarder.

« Personne spécialement. Je veux dire, il y a des filles vraiment jolies, mais personne que j'aime vraiment. » Je réponds. J'aurais bien aimé. Ma mère me tanique toujours en me disant que j'étais un père de famille avant même d'être né. « Et toi, quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ? »

Il regarde vers le ciel. « Ouais. » marmonne-t-il. Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs dont je parle habituellement avec mes amis. Je suppose que nos émotions sont chamboulées par cette arène.

« Comment est-elle ? » je demande d'une voix douce.

« Elle est très intelligente. Elle sera prise à l'université, pour sûr. Elle est plutôt timide, comme moi. Mais on s'est retrouvé plusieurs fois à se regarder l'un l'autre. Elle est très gentille. Je n'ai jamais su quoi dire aux filles, et encore moins à elle, parce qu'elle est si différente. »

« Elle a l'air chouette. » je lui assure.

« Elle l'est. » Il sourit un peu, timidement. « Maintenant, elle sait ce que je pense, de toute façon. »

« J'espère que tu la reverras. » est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

« Ouais. » Il rit d'un rire amer. « Moi aussi. »

« Hm. » La conversation est finie, et je la laisse s'éteindre. Je me demande s'il était vraiment amoureux de cette fille timide du District 2. Je ne lui poserais pas la question toutefois. Il ne voudrait pas en parler. Je veux dire, on est des mecs. Pas toujours très à l'aise dans l'expression de nos sentiments. Mais je suis content qu'il ait trouvé le courage de lui dire, et pas moins que sur la chaîne nationale.

Je roule sur le côté. Je n'échappe pas à l'idée que ça ne va pas marcher. Non seulement, je vais mourir, mais je vais passer mes derniers jours sur Terre à m'en faire pour ça. Super.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 5 : Aria Lyemann

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


	9. Chapitre 9

_Jour 20_

 **To Liscan, District 3**

Je n'y crois pas ! Encore un autre qui m'a filé dans les doigts ! Et ce n'était même voulu cette fois. Il faut voir les choses en face ; je suis douée mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre en chemin. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été entraîné à ça. He bien, j'aurais au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. Ne te déconcentre pas. Jamais.

Il y a juste une chose qui cloche à propos de ça. Je l'ai à peine lâché du regard, une seconde même pas, sans exagérer, et il a complétement disparu. Il doit avoir un truc que je ne connais pas. Une technique secrète. Ce n'est pas de la magie ; je ne crois pas en ce genre de choses. Donc il y a forcément une explication simple et logique. Il faut juste que je la trouve.

Je vais m'en occuper à partir de maintenant.

 **Aria Lyemann, District 5**

Aria tituba à travers la forêt. Elle s'est contentée de manger tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pendant des jours. Ça ne lui a fait que peu de bien.

Elle beugla comme un animal qui ne sait plus où il en est et continua à vagabonder au hasard à travers la forêt. Elle était affamée et fatiguée. Exténuée de s'endormir n'importe où, dès qu'elle entendait l'hymne se finir. C'était le seul repère qu'avait son esprit pour lui indiquer qu'il était temps de dormir. Ce qu'il lui restait de conscience avait associé attendre le décompte des morts et aller dormir. Maintenant, elle se contentait de s'écrouler sur place, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait quand elle recevait le message « Hymne terminé. Dodo. » de son cerveau.

Elle poussa quelques derniers gémissements décousus et se prit les pieds dans une racine. Cela l'entraîna en direction de la rivière, presque directement dans les bras de To Liscan.

To se raidit et mit dans la seconde une flèche à son arc. « Qu'est-ce que… »

Mais les instincts d'Aria furent plus rapides et elle se jeta sur To en premier. Elle eut le temps de plonger son couteau dans l'avant-bras de To, ce qui la fit crier de douleur. Cette folle incapable de parler était la seule à l'avoir vraiment blessé. Rien de tel pour l'enrager.

Elle renvoya Aria en arrière d'un solide coup à la poitrine. Aria recula en titubant, chevrotant, avant de replonger à l'attaque.

To lui tira une flèche dans l'estomac, mais elle en fut à peine ralentie. Aria lui rentra dedans à pleine vitesse, enfonçant encore plus avant la flèche dans sa chair. Avec un hurlement, Aria plongea ses dents dans le cou de To. Avec cris et efforts, cette dernière arriva à la repousser et à lui envoyer son poing dans le nez, qui craqua -encore - dans un horrible bruit.

L'arc ayant été envoyé dans les buissons, To essaya de s'y précipiter. Aria lui attrapa l'épaule et lui sauta sur le dos. Elle en profita pour envelopper ses bras sur le dos et serrer aussi fort que possible. La respiration forte de To se transforma en râle et elle attrapa les bras qui la serraient. Elle se tourna et cogna ce poids dans son dos contre un arbre. Quand ça ne marcha pas, elle l'envoya s'écraser, encore plus fort, et Aria relâcha la pression, ce qui permet à To de l'envoyer bouler et de se rapprocher du ruisseau.

Avec Aria renversé sur le dos, To en profita pour lui attraper la gorge à son tour et lui maintenir la tête sous l'eau.

Mauvaise stratégie.

Presque robotiquement, son instinct de survie commanda les bras d'Aria et ses ongles creusèrent la peau d'une des joues de To.

Luttant pour maintenir Aria, elles finirent par tomber toutes les deux dans le ruisseau. To réussit à grimper sur l'autre rive et regarda la dernière fille du District 5, à bout de forces, s'évanouir sous l'eau et disparaître.

 **Rhiattany Hurli, District 9**

Je serre la mâchoire en voyant cette fille, son prénom commence par un A je crois, s'arrêter soudain de lutter et crier. To l'a tué. Alors même qu'il était évident que cette fille était…perturbée. To aurait pu s'enfuir, ou simplement l'assommer ou quelque chose. Mais elle a choisi l'autre option. Peut-être que To est déjà peu glorieuse à mes yeux, mais tout de même. Elle a atterri encore plus bas.

Elle reste là, tout essoufflée, à fixer l'abîme au bout de cette rivière. Puis elle saute.

Ma mâchoire en tombe littéralement. Est-ce qu'elle vient de se tuer ? A ce moment, sa main refait surface, s'accrochant à une saillie quelconque. Je lutte pour me maîtriser et ne pas grogner de déception. Donc il y avait bien quelque chose où s'accrocher. Assez bien pour elle mais apparemment pas assez pour la fille qu'elle vient de tuer.

To se remet sur la bonne rive et s'essuie en vitesse, avant de regarder autour d'elle les sourcils froncés. Probablement en train de se demander ce qui est arrivé à son arc. L'idée de lui piquer m'était passé par la tête mais, ironiquement, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit en possession de son arc pour que mon plan de la tuer fonctionne. De plus, ça l'aurait alerté et elle aurait su que quelqu'un était proche.

Donc je me contente de regarder derrière un buisson pendant qu'elle fouille le périmètre à la recherche de son arc. C'est d'ailleurs le genre de moment qui est le plus dangereux pour moi. Elle a d'habitude un but tellement précis que je peux anticiper ses actions. Mais quand elle se déplace partout à la fois comme maintenant, je ne peux pas être sûre qu'elle ne s'approchera pas de mon coin.

Heureusement, elle finit par le trouver avant de me trouver moi et repars vers le bout de la rivière. Je pourrais la pousser dedans tout de suite. Mais trop tard. Elle se retourne déjà.

« C'est donc par-là que tu es passé » se marmonne-t-elle à elle-même. J'imagine qu'elle parle d'Eulkichu, le garçon avec qui elle s'est battue. Elle a dû trouver de sa présence, ou du moins de la présence de quelqu'un.

Avec une grimace, elle semble se rappeler de cette blessure à son bras. Elle se sert d'un bout de son gilet comme d'un bandage de fortune. L'opération de premier secours dure moins d'une minute au total.

Elle soupire. J'en retire qu'elle s'ennuie, maintenant qu'il n'y plus personne aux alentours à assassiner. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose tant qu'elle ne se décide pas sur où aller. Je m'assois plus confortablement et espère de tout cœur qu'elle ne décide pas de passer par là ou je suis. Ça serait très mauvais. Je commence à questionner la sagesse de ma stratégie de proximité quand elle se met soudain en mouvement vers…l'est. Je crois. Jamais été très doué avec cette histoire de directions.

Mais elle se contente d'errer sans vrai but. Peut-être qu'après avoir tué cette fille folle, sa soif de sang s'est calmée pour la journée. Dans le cas contraire, cette To serait vraiment un cas sans espoir. Non que je lui en donne beaucoup de base.

 _Jour 21_

 **Disha Lawrence, District 4**

Je me fredonne un petit air à moi-même. Depuis que je suis devenu ami avec Narcis, tout est devenu plus simple. On peut être nous-même quand il n'y a que nous deux. On a des personnalités très semblables. On s'entend bien facilement et on partage le même sens de l'humour sarcastique. Et quand on devient trop certain que ce plan tiré par les cheveux va nous tuer, on peut se défouler et se calmer entre nous. Il est le seul à rendre tout ça supportable.

On reste presque toute la journée ensemble. On ne veut pas rester avec ces idiots et c'est entièrement réciproque. On met nos sacs de couchage près l'un de l'autre pour garder de la chaleur la nuit. C'est le moment où on peut se consacrer à se plaindre et à exposer nos théories.

On parle quelques heures et on s'endort. Maintenant, French est en train de nous secouer pour nous réveiller. Et pas vraiment avec gentillesse. Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise du fait qu'on se soit un peu amusés aux dépens d'Abro. Tss Tss. Pas sympa d'être rancunière.

Elle me jette un regard noir quand j'ouvre les yeux et me jette un morceau de pain. Rassis.

J'entends Abro murmurer à Jiminy Frank qu'on est bientôt à court de nourriture. Je me renfrogne. S'il n'y avait eu que moi et Narcis, ça aurait pu nous durer plusieurs jours, voire plus. Mais toute cette foule l'a flambé comme nulle autre.

Mon humeur s'assombrit en roulant mon sac de couchage. Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir manger ? Je veux dire, je ne sais absolument pas chasser, et je ne pense pas que les autres puissent non plus.

Je repousse mes cheveux en plaçant mon sac sur les épaules et grimace de dégoût. Je déteste avoir les cheveux gras, et bien sûr le Capitole n'est pas assez attentionné pour nous envoyer du shampoing. Si je sors d'ici, je m'arrangerais pour ne plus jamais avoir les cheveux gras. Ainsi que de ne plus jamais dormir inconfortablement. Ici, on est couvert de rosée tous les matins. On se réveille glacés, mouillés, et endoloris.

Je hausse les épaules avec défaitisme. Les grasses matinées me manquent. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai toujours été heureuse de me réveiller à n'importe quelle heure, mais je déteste être obligé de vagabonder pendant des heures tous les jours. Mes pieds sont fatigués.

« Okay, gang. En marche ! Vers là-bas » Abro point à une direction au hasard et s'y dirige comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr. C'est un gosse comme nous. Il ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il fait.

On est de retour dans l'ordre familier. Abro et mon ancien compagnon, Flute et Jiminy, Fenn et Audio, et moi et Narcis en dernier. On a envisagé partir en douce quand personne ne nous regarde mais on n'a encore jamais pris l'initiative.

Alors, on se contente de marcher derrière les autres comme des esclaves, murmurant avec amertume. On pourrait partir, mais les autres ne seraient sûrement pas d'accord. Ils le prendraient mal et pourraient même nous considérer comme une menace. Si on les recroise, ils pourraient nous prendre pour l'ennemi et ils se soucient suffisamment du groupe pour éliminer les dangers. Ça me frustre. Je ne souhaite pas la mort de ces gens mais je ne veux plus faire partie de leur plan idiot. Ces imbéciles seront la cause de ma mort.

Il est midi quand on s'arrête pour manger. On mâche je ne sais quelle plante dégoûtante mais comestible trouvé sur le chemin et, singulièrement, du sel. Je ne sais pas qui est le génie qui a décidé de faire provision de sel et de le manger tout seul mais maintenant, on a mauvaises herbes et sel au menu. Cuisine gastronomique de l'arène.

J'avale en une lampée…ça, quel que soit le nom que ça a, et m'assois dos contre un arbre. Narcis et moi finissons de manger en silence. On finit toujours de manger avant de parler.

« On devrait juste se barrer » il murmure.

Je secoue la tête. « On a déjà eu cette discussion. Trop dangereux. On part et on devient des dangers ambulants pour eux, comme To. »

Il grimace « Je suppose. Mais tout de même. J'aimerais ne pas être coincé là. »

« Quelle différence ça ferait ? Même si ce n'était pas le cas, on mourrait quand même. » J'ai toujours eu un faible pour le rôle de l'avocat du diable. Je lui donne toujours des arguments, et je fais de mon mieux pour qu'ils soient convaincants. C'est notre jeu, l'équipe de débat de l'arène.

« On ne serait pas en train d'errer sous les ordres d'un idiot. On devrait mourir par nous-même, avec honneur, pas comme des moutons qu'on mène à l'abattoir. »

J'acquiesce. « Un point pour toi. »

Je vois son sourire narquois réapparaître. « Ça fait 9 en tous. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de tenir le score. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ça le fait rire. Quand l'un d'entre nous sort un argument que l'autre ne peut pas réfuter, il gagne un point. J'en ai deux. Il en a neuf apparemment. Je n'ai pas compté mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait retirer quoi que ce soit de tricher.

« Quand on sera tous morts, au moins, ils sauront tous que je l'avais vu venir ».

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. « C'est tout ce que ça représente pour toi ? Ton héritage ? »

« En quelque sorte, j'imagine. Peut-être que j'essaye juste de trouver un moyen se m'en sortir »

« He bien, si tu trouves quelque chose, assure-toi de venir m'en parler. »

« Tu seras la première, Disha. »

« Merci. »

« A ton service. »

 **Eulkichu Dambis, District 12**

Je tremble, en manque de mon récif bien à l'abri. Je marmonne sur To dans ma barbe. Elle s'est sentie obligée de venir et tout gâcher. C'était pratiquement une petite cave, où même le vent ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. Je gardais mes affaires là-bas et j'ai perdu deux lapins que j'avais cachés tout au fond. Mais bon. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de retourner là-bas. De plus, je m'améliore un peu plus tous les jours à la chasse. Ça devrait aller.

Je m'assois pour l'hymne. Personne.

Je soupire et me rallonge contre le sol. Je me mets en boule, essayant de garder la chaleur. Au bout d'un moment, je m'endors et rêve de chez moi.

Et quand je me réveille, mon chez moi devient mon but. Assez de fuir. Il est temps de vraiment jouer ce Jeu.

 _Jour 22_

 **Flute French, District 2**

Je leur lance des regards noirs pendant qu'ils discutent entre eux. Je ne pourrais jamais leur pardonner ; j'ai l'impression que l'arène a embrouillé mes sentiments plus ce que je pensais. Je ne devrais même pas me soucier de ce qu'ils pensent, mais je n'y peux rien, ça me rend folle.

Jiminy vient de me poser une question. J'imagine que je devrais prêter attention à la conversation dans laquelle je suis censée participer.

« Pardon, quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu connais des plantes par ici ? Des plantes que vous auriez pu utiliser au District 2 pour diminuer votre impression de faim ou quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Une minute. » Je commence à faire le tour de la carrière. Il y avait dans mon District des plantes comestibles qu'on utilisait pour la forme mais je ne pense pas en trouver là. Je ne crois pas que le Capitole soit assez gentil pour avoir inclut des ressources de nourriture qui ne leur semblent pas nécessaires. Jiminy me suit silencieusement pendant mon tour d'examen.

« Alors ? » semble-t-il presque me prier.

« Non, désolée. » J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui le perturbe autant. « Pourquoi ? »

Il prend une grande inspiration et regarde au-dessus de ma tête d'un air hésitant. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. » commence-t-il et je vois d'ici que ça va se transformer en un autre « tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de conversations graves et adultes. »

« J'ai été envoyé dans une arène pour combattre d'autres gosses à mort. » je lui sors d'un ton plat. « Je doute que tu ais pire nouvelle que ça. Je peux gérer. »

Avec un petit sourire de travers, il opine et m'emmène vers Reb et Crâne-Chauve qui ont semblent être en train de survivre vaillamment à une conversation gênante. Ils ont tous les deux l'air très content d'avoir une excuse pour s'arrêter de parler.

« Salut. On peut aller faire un tour ? »

Les sourcils de Wrianin se soulèvent aussitôt. J'imagine que c'est une forme de code.

« Bien sûr. Flute vient aussi ? » demande-t-il l'air de rien.

« Ouais. »

« Okay. » Il soulève la voix pour s'adresser à tout le monde. « De retour dans une minute ! Tech est en charge jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne. »

On entend l'exclamation de surprise d'Audio « Quoi ? » mais Reb est déjà en train de s'éloigner. Je n'ai que le temps d'hausser les épaules face à l'expression ahuri de Tech avant de me dépêcher pour rejoindre Wrianin. Le pauvre. Les deux ronchons de service vont lui faire la misère.

Reb et Jiminy parlent de choses sans intérêt, comme de leurs pairs de pantalons favoris ou quelque chose comme ça. Je décroche de la conversation et me demande ce que peux bien être la grande révélation de Jiminy. Que Reb ait un goût désastreux en matière de mode ? Qu'il aime le rose ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? On marche pendant près de 5 minutes avant que je sente Jiminy agripper mon bras. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. « Hum, merci. » je murmure, un peu embarrassée.

« T'inquiète. Bon, il en reste combien ? » demande-t-il en devenant tout de suite sérieux.

« Hein ? Tu me parles à moi ? » Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi il parle.

« Non, pas à toi, à Wrianin. »

« Tu le sais bien, rien du tout. »

Grognement de la part de Jiminy. « J'espérais que tu exagérais. Ou que tu en ait trouvé depuis. Je sais pas. » Il s'assoit, coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains.

« Rien du tout de quoi ? » je m'exclame.

« Je n'exagérais pas. Il n'y en a plus. » Wrianin répond, mais pas en s'adressant à moi.

« Il n'y a plus de quoi ?! » j'explose. Les garçons relèvent la tête et me regardent avec surprise, comme si je les avais suivis en douce et qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée que j'étais dans la conversation.

« De nourriture. »

Oh. D'où la question sur les plantes.

« Mais…mais hier tu disais juste que les réserves descendaient. » je proteste.

« Hé bien, elles étaient descendues de beaucoup. Et i personnes à nourrir là. Je ne pouvais pas juste dire 'Salut, au fait on n'a plus rien à bouffer'. Ça aurait été l'anarchie. »

J'approuve de la tête doucement. Un point pour lui. S'ils étaient au courant, Aramis et Disha partiraient plus vite que leurs ombres. Drai aussi. Il est seulement là parce qu'il pense qu'il peut en bénéficier. Audio et Fenn ne détaleraient peut-être pas aussi vite mais ils ne choisiraient pas de mourir de faim par loyauté. Pas que je leur reprocherais. Je ferais la même chose. Ou pas ?

Avec un choc, je commence à réaliser à quel point cette alliance est fragile. Deux d'entre nous détestent le reste du monde, un…personne ne le comprend vraiment, deux sont là un peu au milieu sans vraiment vouloir faire partie intégrante et trois seraient prêt à mourir les uns pour les autres. Mais juste trois. Juste Reb, Ninja et moi. Le reste est coincé avec nous par une fine ligne entre haine et nécessité. Ça me fait un peu mal d'y penser. J'ai envie de faire confiance à ces gens, même ceux que je n'aime pas. Mais je ne peux pas. Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas nous faire confiance, du moins pas complètement et inconditionnellement. Je me sens soudainement très petite et très seule. On n'est pas cette grande famille dysfonctionnelle tel que je le pensais au début. Ce qu'on est est beaucoup moins permanent.

Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit mentir. C'est la seule manière avec laquelle on puisse garder un minimum de contrôle dans le groupe. Je me frotte les bras distraitement, pour me débarrasser de la chair de poule.

Wrianin brise le silence abruptement. « On va devoir devenir des chasseurs cueilleurs. Suffit de se promener dans les bois sans but. »

« Ton idée. » Jiminy ajoute.

« Quoi ? » Apparemment, Wrianin n'a pas pris l'habitude qu'on l'interrompe.

« Cette histoire de rester constamment en mouvement dans les bois. C'était ton idée. »

« Peu importe ! Notre priorité maintenant, c'est la nourriture. » Wrianin sonne agacé. Parce que Jiminy a raison. Et il déteste quand il raison.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas inclure Drai ? » je propose.

« Ouais. Mais comment faire pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions ? » Jiminy répond, sourcils froncés.

« On lui dit la vérité. » Je sais que c'est un plan fragile. Ce n'est même pas un plan vraiment. Je sens le regard des deux sur moi.

« Oui, je sais. » je soupire. « J'aurais bien aimé. »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi. » Wrianin me tapote dans le dos et s'assois en face de Jiminy. Je me place à côté de lui et appuie ma tête contre son épaule. Mes deux grands frères, plus ou moins.

« Peut-être qu'on peut juste se la jouer vague. Dire qu'on a changé notre stratégie. » soupire Jiminy.

« Ce n'est pas un plan de ouf. Mais ça devrait marcher. » Wrianin approuve, avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » je demande, curieuse.

« Rien, rien. Je deviens juste sentimental, tout d'un coup. »

« Allez, tu peux nous dire, on ne va pas se foutre de toi. » Jiminy intervient.

« J'ai dit que j'aurais aimé qu'Aror soit là. » admet Wrianin. Hé bien, _ça_ c'était utile.

« Et Aror est ? »

« C'est, c'était, le chef de mon escadron. Quand j'étais dans la résistance. » La phrase entière a mis longtemps à sortir. C'est encore plus difficile de le faire parler que de faire renoncer un enfant à son bonbon.

Je remarque la tête de Jiminy. On sait tous qu'il ne voit pas la résistance d'un bon œil. « Pourquoi donc est-ce que tu voudrais le voir ici ? C'était un con ? »

Wrianin rigole vaguement. « Non, c'était quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup. Le meilleur chef sur qui on puisse tomber. J'aimerais qu'il puisse me donner des conseils maintenant. Il saurait quoi faire. Il sait toujours quoi faire. » Il agite vite fait la main vers le ciel. C'est dur de savoir où les caméras se cachent. « Salut Aror. » s'adresse-t-il à la peut-être caméra. « Je parie que tu saurais trouver la solution. Tu l'as sûrement déjà fait et tu dois te cogner la tête contre les murs que je n'y arrive pas. »

Jiminy et moi restons silencieux. Il ne nous parle pas à nous et on n'a pas besoin de participer à peut-être la dernière conversation entre lui et son vieil ami. Il évoque quelques anecdotes dont il se souvient et semble presque prêt à pleurer à la fin. Mais il retient ses larmes, parce qu'il est dans la catégorie des personnes fortes.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es encore vivant. Ils t'ont peut-être exécuté. Mais si tu l'es, j'espère que tu entendras ça. Merci Aror. Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse. Merci. Pour tout. »

Il s'essuie les yeux dans sa manche. Certains disent que les hommes ne devraient pas pleurer. Mais c'est idiot. Je ne le respecte pas moins maintenant. Et il n'a pas soudain l'air d'une mauviette non plus. Ça doit être grâce à l'ombre du sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres ou à la façon dont son bras autour de mes épaules est toujours aussi fort et rassurant qu'avant.

« Allez, mettons le plan de ninja à exécution. Les autres doivent se demander où on est passés. »

On se regarde avec Jiminy, éberlués par la rapidité du changement de sujet.

Mais notre rebelle bipolaire est déjà debout et prêt à partir, se sifflotant un air à lui-même. J'imagine que ça lui a fait du bien de se décharger de ce poids.

Ça a du lui faire moins de bien quand la première chose qu'on entend en approchant du camp est un hurlement.

 **Wrianin Abro, District 6**

Je sens mon cœur me tomber dans l'estomac. C'est une voix féminine poussant ce cri. Disha. Si elle est en danger, ça veut dire que tous les autres aussi. Je me mets immédiatement à courir vers le son. Incroyable. Je pars 5 minutes et voilà que…quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ?

Nous n'étions pas si près du camp que ça. C'était un vrai hurlement pour qu'on l'entende d'aussi loin. J'essaye de courir plus vite.

J'entends Jiminy m'appeler mais je le laisse derrière avec Flute. Ils connaissent le chemin. Et je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où j'ai entendu une série de cris pareils.

C'était pendant la résistance. Au beau milieu de la nuit, des balles ont commencé à fuser. Impossible de savoir où le reste de mon escadron était. On n'y voyait rien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais on a perdu tellement des nôtres. Je me souviendrais toujours de la silhouette de Vick ce soir-là quand une balle lui a traversé la tempe. Je n'arrivais pas y croire.

Quand tout s'est enfin stoppé, je me suis retrouvé à pleurer de rage et de confusion. Quelqu'un s'est mis à gémir de douleur, puis plus rien. Encore un mort.

J'étais un des derniers à être appelé pendant l'appel parce que mon nom commence par un W. Tout ce qui a pu sortir de ma bouche était un son rauque essayant de vouloir dire « vivant ».

« Hey. Tu es blessé ? » m'a demandé Aror.

« Non », la seule réponse que j'ai réussi à murmurer.

« Alors, remets-toi en. Tu es vivant, et entier. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous. »

Il ne disait pas ça pour être cruel. Il regardait les faits. Ça m'a sorti un peu du brouillard.

Il m'a pris par l'épaule et m'a forcé à le regarder. « Ça va aller, mon grand, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas maintenant mais ça va le faire. D'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Tenir le coup parce qu'il y a toujours une possibilité de futur pour moi est un conseil dur à suivre. Surtout en enterrant ses amis. Mais j'ai essayé dur de le suivre. Même en étant choisi pour les Hunger Games, je me le chantais intérieurement. « Ça va le faire, ça va le faire. »

Et pareil aujourd'hui, en me dépêchant de rejoindre le camp. Va-t-on encore perdre des gens ?

J'arrive en dérapant dans la clairière. Je cherche un attaquant mais il n'y en a pas. Pas de sang. Pas de loups ou d'ennemis. Juste Disha qui a l'air de vouloir étrangler Audio. Et il n'avait pas l'air de se défendre vraiment.

« FERME LÀ FERME LÀ FERME LÀ ! » s'explose-t-elle la voix avant de tourner les talons, enragée.

Je me tourne vers Audio. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La seule réponse je j'obtiens est un mouvement de tête misérable. « Ne me mets plus jamais en charge du camp. Jamais. »

Flute et Jiminy débarquent dans la clairière pendant qu'Audio est en train de marmonner dans son coin sur où est-ce que Disha pourrait bien se mettre son pain. Marrant. Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait être grossier.

Les deux autres regardent autour avec confusion et leurs expressions perdus mêlés au soulagement que je ressens qu'il n'y ait rien de grave me fait tourner la tête. Je commence à glousser. Pas seulement un petit rire étouffé. Je glousse comme un gamin de 6 ans.

Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'avais perdu la tête mais ça me donne seulement encore plus envie de rigoler.

Mon explosion finit par être communicatif et tout le monde finit par en rire, timidement d'abord mais bientôt tout le monde est au sol à rire, même Disha et Narcis.

Je pense que si on nous demandait, personne ne saurait expliquer pourquoi on rigole.

Il n'y aucun visage dans le ciel ce soir. Pour une fois, on est tous au milieu du camp et pas éparpillés à s'éviter. Pas qu'on soit tous blottis les uns contre les autres mais…c'est déjà mieux qu'avant.

On reste silencieux pendant le l'hymne retentit et que le son s'éloigne. C'est vraiment une belle mélodie. Je la déteste tellement, je pourrais en être malade.

« Reb ? » Flute murmure.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Pour manger ? »

Elle a seulement 13 ans. Et moi seulement 18. On ne devrait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de mourir de faim ou pas.

« Je sais pas. Faire au mieux j'imagine. Il se passera ce qu'il se passera. » je finis par dire, un peu ensommeillé. Elle n'a pas l'air convaincu mais elle hoche la tête et se tourne de l'autre côté.

« Ça va le faire » je me murmure à moi-même. Cela me fait bizarre de ressortir des phrases de vie d'Aro à ces enfants que j'ai désespérément envie de sauver. Tous ou au moins un, j'en sauverais. Je ne serais pas en vie aujourd'hui si j'étais tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre que Aro.

Je me sens un peu honteux de m'être laissé aller à dire toutes ces choses tout à l'heure. Mais je ne le regrette pas. Aror est la personne qui est devenu un modèle pour moi, mon mentor. Et c'est ce que j'aimerais être pour eux maintenant.

Mais si je me trompe ?

Cette peur si familière retourne me tordre l'estomac. Si j'ai tort et qu'ils ne nous relâchent pas ? Et si je menais ces enfants simplement à leurs morts ? Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver, pas possible, pas possible, pas possible. Mon pouls ne fait que s'accélérer.

 _Ça ne va pas le faire !_ Me hurle mon cerveau. Je hais ça. Que je ne puisse pas être sûr que rien ne leur arrivera. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre si l'inverse se produisait. Mais plus les jours passent, plus il semble que le Capitole ait été plus que sérieux en nous envoyant ici. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Les larmes coulent toutes seules et je n'arrive pas à les en empêcher.

Ce ne sont plus des larmes de mélancolie comme tout à l'heure. Ce sont des vraies larmes de détresse et de terreur.

Je sens la main de Flute s'accrocher à la mienne. Elle me fait confiance. Ça doit marcher. Ça va marcher. « Ça va le faire. »

Et avec ces derniers mots dans mon esprit, je m'endors.

* * *

 **Survivants restants**

District 2: Fenn Zete / Flute French

District 3: Audio Lome / To Liscan

District 4: Disha Lawrence

District 6: Wrianin Abro

District 8: Jiminy Frank

District 9: Rhiattany Hurli

Distict 10: Narcis Aramis

District 11: Drai Brister

Distict 12: Eulkichu Dambis


End file.
